Power Rangers Rev Max
by Benjamin J Brown
Summary: A new team of rangers must to master their powers, given to them by the mysterious Professor, to defeat the Kaltax Empire, an alien force hell bent on wiping out Humanity to harvest Earth for raw materials. I own Nothing.
1. Rev Max, Power Up! Part One

**Okay, so here's the first chapter. So far, the team consists of:**

**Red Ranger: Theodore 'Ted' Markus (Created by Benjamin J Brown), zords: Car Carrier Truck (Rev Max Megazord torso) and Veloci Jet (Jet Max Megazord torso)**

**Blue Ranger: Richard 'Rick' Shepard (Created by Jetman21), zords: Cement Driver (Rev Max Megazord right arm / Jet Max Megazord alternate right arm) and Bulldozer (Jet Max Megazord right arm / Rev Max Megazord alternate right arm)**

**Yellow Ranger: ****Rebecca Williamson (Created by ****Thewhatzupwriter26), zords: Hummer (Rev Max Megazord left arm / Jet Max Megazord alternate left arm) and Motorcyle (Jet Max Megazord left arm / Rev Max Megazord alternate left arm)**

**Black Ranger: Zara Maxine Rosalina Wellham (Created by GoseiShinkenPink), zords: Sports car (Rev Max Megazord left leg / Jet Max Megazord alternate left leg) and Speed Boat (Jet Max Megazord left leg and Rev Max megazord alternate left leg)**

**White Ranger: Louis Danin (Created by RushQuake), zords: Police Car (Rev Max Megazord right arm / Jet Max Megazord Alternate right arm) and Forklift (Jet Max Megazord right arm / Rev Max Megazord Alternate right arm)**

**Sixth Ranger: OPEN**

**Anyway, enough about that. Time for chapter one / the prologue.**

**...**

The Professor stood in his lab, going over the devices he'd been developing. They were silver rectangular devices, with a large, circular bronze gyro on the top, a pair of buttons below the gyro and a large light in the centre of the gyros, each one a different colour; red, blue, yellow, black and white. There was another similar device, only made of a bronze material instead of silver, with a silver gyro, and currently no light fitted.

The Professor finished fitting the mechanisms he was working on, before moving over to the computer to run some simulations. He watched as a wireframe man spun the gyro, being outfitted with a bodysuit with black legs and a red torso with a gold gear in the centre of the chest, a white belt with a gold gear shaped buckle, and a red blaster with a gyro similar to on the wrist device on it. A pair of red boots with gold bands at the top were on the feet, and white gloves with gold bands at the top on the hands. The collar was white, a red helmet with a black, arrow shaped visor on it, the point connecting to the flat silver mouth plate. The words _'Simulation Complete. Ranger Ready' _came up on the monitor.

The Professor moved back to the devices, putting the five completed ones into a metallic briefcase with a foam insert, whilst the incomplete one was locked away in his desk. As he did, one of the monitors beeped. The Professor looked at it, reading the words on the screen with dread.

'_Alien ships inbound. Identification; Kaltax Imperial invasion fleet. ETA; 1 hour.'_

**...**

Ted sat at a bench outside, a root beer and burger in front of him. It was lunch, and he was, as always, sat alone. He pushed his thick framed glasses up his nose, looking around.

He could see a few people dotted around; a pair of girls a year or two younger than him, one with a black ponytail and the other with wavy brown hair, the one with the ponytail wearing a black shirt, a black jacket, jeans and converse, whilst the other girl wore a yellow blouse, dark jeans and grey flats as well as glasses. At the table to their left was a pair of guys from his class; he didn't know the young man with short blonde hair in a black and white striped shirt, but recognised the other, with neat black hair with a red streak in it, wearing blue trousers and a blue, custom shirt, as being called Rick; Ted didn't know anything else about him, just his name, and that was only because they'd been sat next to each other a couple of times in chemistry.

As Ted recalled, the guy was quiet, and his apparent silence as his friend spoke to him seemed to support that. Ted wondered how anyone could manage that; he could never shut up! Hell, that was why he sat alone! Well, that and he was well documented as the class geek. So, he settled for his people watching instead.

As he saw the two girls stand, the sky darkened. He stood himself, looking around, seeing Rick and the other young man do the same. As they did, a lightning bolt struck the ground in the middle of the five teens, causing them all to shield their faces.

When the smoke cleared, the sight in front of them was extraordinary. There was a large, green figure, around eight feet tall, muscular in build, with insectoid facial features, it's eyes red, spikes protruding from it's shoulders, elbows and knees. In it's hand was a long, thin sword. Around it, were a group of metallic green figures, with heads that appeared to be based upon a wasp's, the eyes yellow, with clawed fingers.

"It can't be..." Ted said quietly to himself, before the green figure turned to him, picking him up by the scruff of his red shirt "W... What-"

Before Ted could finish talking, a blast hit the creature in the chest, causing it to release Ted, who fell to the floor as the Professor, the scientist he helped in experiments, came running over, holding a red blaster with a golden gyro on either side above the handle, a silver briefcase in his other hand. He helped Ted to his feet, quickly grouping the teens together.

"Professor, are they what I think they are?" Ted asked, cocking an eyebrow "You said there was months."

"I was wrong, Theodore." The Professor replied, opening the briefcase, and distributing silver devices with bronze coloured gyros on them between the other teens, before taking out the one with the red light on it himself "Please, take these. Don't ask questions, just spin the gyros."

"Why?" The boy in the striped shirt asked "How can these possibly protect us?"

"Just trust me." The Professor said, holding the device out in front of him "Rev Max, Power-"

Before the Professor could finish talking, he was struck down by a blast of green energy, knocking the device from his hand, sending it clattering away. The five teens stood, looking between him, and the source of the blast, the green figure.

"I am Rektax, Commander of the Kaltax ship _Uria."_ The figure said, it's voice distorted by some form of machine "You are all now subjects of the Kaltax Empire. Obey us, and you shall live longer than your miserable planet. Resist, and you shall die. Slowly."

"Okay, okay, that's fine." Ted said, slowly moving over to the fallen device "We surrender, don't we guys? Yeah, of course we do. My name's Ted, by the way. And these are, uhm..."

"Rick." Said the boy in blue.

"Louis." Said the other boy, adding sarcastically "Pleasure to meet you."

"Zara." Said the girl in black, apparently unfazed by the alien.

"I... I'm Rebecca." Said the girl in yellow.

"I don't care about your names!" Rektax yelled "Buzzers, attack!"

The mechanical figures all charged the teens, beginning to attack them. As they reached Ted, he ducked under one of their blows, finally reaching the device the Professor had dropped, picking it up and spinning around, running the gyro along the ground as he did, causing the red light to flash.

Ted was enveloped in red energy. After a moment, the energy left his body, leaving him in a bodysuit with a red torso with a gold gear on it, with black legs and a white belt with a golden gear shaped buckle, a red gem in the middle, a blaster identical to the one the Professor had had on his belt, whilst the device he was holding was now on the back of his belt. On his hands were white gloves with a gold band around the top, whilst he wore red boots with a gold band at the top on his feet, coming up to two thirds of the way up his shins. After a moment, a red helmet appeared on his head, a black, arrow shaped visor over his eyes, the point coming down to just below the start of the silver mouthplate.

"Rev Max, Power Up! Red Ranger, ready!" Ted called, striking a pose, before looking at his hands "Oh my god, it worked. It actually worked! I'm a freaking Power Ranger!"

"A Power Ranger?!" Rektax yelled "Buzzers, forget the other, focus on the Ranger!"

"Oh crap." Ted said, ducking under and blocking blows from just about every possible direction "I really don't like this! Okay, I'm done, I don't want to be a Power Ranger! I really don't want to be a Power Ranger!"

"Then die!" Rektax said, firing a blast at Ted, who dodged it, causing the blast to hit and eviscerate a pair of Buzzers "Hold still, damn it!"

"Okay, so that's what it does." Louis said, looking at his device as the other three all formed up in a line along side him "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" The other three said, the four of them calling as they ran the gyro down their arms from fingertip to shoulder "Rev Max, Power Up!"

First, Zara was enveloped in black light, which dissipated after a moment, leaving her in a version of Ted's suit with the red replaced by black, and a skirt added. After a second, a helmet appeared on her head, with a white trimmed rectangular visor above her silver mouth plate.

"Black Ranger," She called, striking a pose "ready!"

As she finished morphing, Louis was enveloped in white light, which left him in a suit akin to Ted's but with the red replaced with white. After a moment, a white helmet appeared on his head with an upside down triangular visor, the point coming down to just below the start of his silver mouthpiece in a similar manner to the way Ted's did.

"White Ranger," He called, striking his own pose "ready!"

Next, Rick was enveloped in blue energy, which left him in a version of the other young men's suits, with the coloured section replaced with blue. After a moment, his own helmet appeared, a blue one with a visor shaped like an upside down trapezoid and a silver mouth plate.

"Blue Ranger," He called "ready!"

Finally, Rebecca was enveloped in yellow energy, leaving her in a suit akin to Zara's, with the gem on the belt, the upper body, the skirt and the boots in yellow. A second later, her yellow helmet appeared, with an oval shaped visor.

"Yellow Ranger," She called "ready!"

The four Rangers charged in beginning to swing at Buzzers, as Ted turned to face Rektax, pulling out his morpher from his belt and pressing one of the buttons before spinning the gyro as he returned it to his belt, causing a long beam of red energy to appear in his right hand as the gem in the centre of his belt buckle disappeared, the beam becoming a long, silver broadsword with a red handle and a gold trimmed gear shaped hand guard, the gem that had been on his belt appearing in the guard.

"Transport Saber!" He called, charging at Rektax, taking slash after slash at him "Now who needs to hold still? No, seriously, actually hold still! It's not funny!"

"Quit being moronic!" Louis called over "Just deal with him!"

"Yeah, just be cool!" Rick said, pulling his blaster from his belt and spinning the gear before firing at a group of buzzer "Rev Protector, fire!"

"I'm not an emotional type," Zara said, hitting the deck and spin kicking a group of drones before jumping back up "but I'm getting concerned!"

"Me too!" Rebecca said, pulling her own blaster and firing at the Buzzers "Can we hurry up!"

"Buzzers, regroup." Rektax growled, the Buzzers surrounding him "This isn't over, Rangers. I promise you."

Rektax and the Buzzers were picked up by a bolt of lightning, disappearing as they'd arrived. The five Rangers approached the professor, Rebecca and Rick putting their blasters away as Ted's sabre disappeared, the red gem returning to his belt buckle. Ted crouched down, checking the Professor's pulse.

"He'll be fine." He said "We just need to get him home."

"Yeah, I'd rather not 'til I have answers!" Louis said "Who the hell is he? And why did he have things to turn us into Power Rangers?!"

"He's best equipped to answer that." Ted said, looking between the other four "Please?"

"Okay." Rick said, putting a hand up before Louis could butt in "Louis, we need to find out about this."

"My mom's going to freak if I'm not home on time, sorry." Rebecca said, before Zara doubled over in pain, clutching her chest "Zara? Are you okay?!"

"I... I don't know." She said, black energy surging all over her torso "What's happening?!"

Before any of them could answer, he morph collapsed. On her chest, over the area where her heart was, was a faint black glow. Rick and Louis helped her up, whilst Rebecca checked her heartbeat.

"What the..." She said "There's nothing..."

"That's... That's normal." Zara said, looking at Ted "Tell me he can do something?"

"I... I don't know." Ted said, pressing the gem on his belt, causing the five Rangers and the Professor to be teleported away.

**...**

**So, this is the end of Chapter One. Next chapter, Zara's past will be explored, and we'll be introducing the Zords. R&amp;R, please no flames. B.**


	2. Rev Max, Power Up! Part Two

**I don't own Power Rangers. Rick, Rebecca, Louis and Zara were created by Jetman21, Thewhatzupwriter26, RushQuake and GoseiShinkenPink, respectively. Ted and the Professor were created by me.**

**...**

The five Rangers and the Professor were transported into the lab. All around them were high tech machines, along with a trio of beds, all attached to monitors, which wouldn't have looked out of place in Star Trek. Rick and Louis set Zara down on one of the bed whilst Ted put the Professor down on another one. The four morphed rangers powered down, before Ted moved to one of the consoles.

"Rebecca, can you give me a hand over here." Ted said, gesturing to the console "Keep those bars level. If any of them start to dip, press the control marked 'sonic'."

"What does it do?" Rebecca asked, taking over the console.

"Uhm, it's..." Ted began, trailing off in an inaudible "I have no idea..."

"Wow you're an idiot..." Louis said "You hook them up to a machine you don't know anything about."

"Less yacking, please!" Zara yelled, rolling around slightly in pain on her bed "Just hurry up and fix this!"

"What happened?" The Professor asked, slowly sitting up, looking at Rick, who was stood beside him "Daddy?"

"I really hope not." Rick said "Hey, red boy, he's awake!"

Ted rushed over, helping the Professor up and taking him over to the monitor. The Professor took a moment to look at the monitor, giving it a puzzled look, before beginning to punch in a few commands, an energy dome coming over Zara's body, her screams of pain stopping.

"What's happening?" Zara asked, panicked, trying to move "Why can't I move?"

"Energy dampening ionic field. It's suppressing _all_ energy sources within it. At the moment, it's regulating all your autonomic functions." The Professor said "We're going to need to perform surgery."

"Say _what?!"_ Rebecca said "You're going to perform surgery on her?!"

"Relax, I've performed it on people much younger and much more petit." The Professor said "Removing that little crystal in her chest and replacing it with a mechanical heart should be a simple procedure."

As he spoke, an alarm siren rang out. A holographic projection of a map of the city appeared, a red dot in one of the suburbs, quickly being zoomed in on before an image of the area was displayed, showing Buzzers attacking civilians.

"It's the Kaltax again." The Professor said, looking at the four standing Rangers "You four need to get down there, now."

"But what about her?" Rebecca asked, gesturing to Zara "And what did you mean about a crystal?"

"I'll tell you later, just go." Zara said, before yelling "Becca, go!"

"We need to go." Ted said, putting a hand on Rebecca's shoulder before pulling his morpher "You guys ready?"

"Ready!" The other three said with a nod as they drew their own morphers, before pressing the centre button and running them down from shoulders to fingertip, all four of them yelling "Rev Max, power up!"

There was a flash and the teens were stood there in their Ranger suits. After a second, the four of them were teleported out. The Professor turned back to Zara, pressing a few controls as a number of holographic hands appeared above her.

"What's going on?" Zara asked "What are those?"

"Hands, obviously." The Professor said, matter-of-factly "They're hard light holograms, I use them for delicate procedures that would require contact or a steady hand. Machines don't make mistakes, but I get the feeling you already know that."

"You mentioned a crystal in my chest." Zara said as one of the hands injected her with a anaesthetic "How'd you know about that?"

"Oh, uhm, the computer scans showed me." The Professor said, showing a false smile "Unfortunately, that crystal conflicted with the morphing grid, causing an instability within both the crystal and your morph. That's why it collapsed."

"How did you know that happened?" She asked "You were unconscious?"

"The suits all have a video feed that take transcripts, I've been reading over one while doing this." He replied "In fact, we can see what the other's are doing now..."

The Professor pressed a few commands, before a video feed of the city came up, showing the Rangers in combat with the Buzzers.

...

Rick and Ted were knocked back into each other by a group of Buzzers. Meanwhile, Rebecca and Louis were being pounded on by several of the creatures as well, before being thrown at the other two. The four Rangers pulled their Rev Protectors, firing blasts all around, taking the Buzzers out in a ball of fire.

"That's how it's done!" Ted said, turning to the other three "We totally owned those guys!"

"Stop being an idiot!" Louis said, slapping Ted round the back of the head "We should get back to base."

"Yeah!" Rebecca exclaimed "Maybe the Professor has finished working on Zara, then he can tell us what he was talking about..."

"Agreed." Rick said, going to press his belt before a large blast of crimson energy came down from the sky "What was that?!"

As if in response to his question, a pair of Buzzers rose up from the crumpled heap they were in on the floor, before beginning to grow until they were over 300 feet tall.

"Oh man, that's not good..." Ted said, pressing two fingers to the side of his helmet "Professor, tell me you've got something to deal with a giant Buzzer? Or two?"

...

"You're lucky, Theodore." The Professor said, pulling up a holographic display in front of him, showing blueprints for five different vehicles "I'm sending the Rev Transport. It's got four other vehicles onboard. Theodore, the transport is yours. Richard, your zord is the Rev Cementer. Rebecca, yours is the Rev Truck. Louis, your Rev Cruiser is onboard too. I'm also sending Zara's Rev Speeder, Theodore can control it by remote from the Transport."

As he spoke, the holographic hands were finishing closing up after Zara's operation. A red gem was sat in a containment unit beside her. As it finished closing the synthetic flesh covering over the artificial heart, the energy field restraining her was released. She stood, flinching slightly before walking over to the Professor, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Ignore the last statement." The Professor said "Zara's coming too."

"Yes I am." Zara said, pulling her morpher, pressing the centre button and running the gyro down her arm "Rev Max, Power Up!"

...

The four Rangers stood there, a low rumble coming over the ridge. After a moment, a large red car carrier truck came over the ridge. In the containment area, was a blue Cement Driver and a yellow Hummer with large lights on top of the roof on the bottom, and a white police cruiser and black sports car on top. The carrier stopped, the four Rangers jumping up into it, finding themselves in a cockpit with five seats, Zara already sat on the far left, in the cab.

"Oh man, this is cool." Ted said, pressing a few commands "I wonder what all these buttons do."

"Wait, don't just press-" Louis said as Ted hit a control behind his steering wheel, Louis muttering as he, Zara, Rick and Rebecca had their chairs and consoles move out of the cockpit via the back "Moron."

The four Rangers quickly found themselves in their respective zords. As they did, the back of the bottom section opened, the Rev Cementer and Rev Truck both rolling out, before the top section opened, the Rev Speeder and Rev Cruiser both revving up their engines before shooting out of the open hatch, going over the ramp and jumping.

"Wow, this is nice." Rick said "A cement driver shouldn't, but this handles like a dream."

"I know what you mean!" Rebecca exclaimed "This truck can pull turns my dad's Lamborghini couldn't!"

"Your dad has a Lamborghini?!" Louis said, shocked "And I thought this cruiser was fast."

"Speak for yourself. This speeder is absolutely gorgeous." Zara said, hitting a control in front of her "Firing high beams!"

Blasts of black energy fired from the headlights of the speeder. As they did, the cruiser came about, firing blasts from the sirens on top. A moment later, the cement mixer on the cement driver rose up, revealing a large, single missile launcher, whilst the truck had the lights on the roof flip up to reveal a multi-missile rack, both firing at the Buzzers simultaneously. Finally, the transport came alongside the cement driver and truck, the sides of the cab flipping down to reveal missile racks and laser cannons, all firing at the Buzzers at once, the two creatures falling and exploding in a ball of flames.

"And that's how we Rev it up, Rangers!" Ted said, jumping up and punching the air in his truck cab.

...

The five Rangers came back into the base, their helmets off. Zara and Rebecca sat on the bed in the corner chatting, whilst Rick and Louis stood beside a table doing the same. Ted walked over to the Professor.

"You weren't surprised about something being up with Zara." Ted asked, his tone slightly accusing "Why?"

"Calm down, Theodore." The Professor said, his tone calm as ever "I understand, she is part of your team, but you weren't a team until today. That means you do not have to be so emotionally involved in their wellbeing."

"Emotionally involved?!" Ted asked, his tone belligerent "You knew something about someone who I'd never met before today but happened to be put on my team! Why?"

"I'd kind of like to know that too." Zara said, standing up "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for what you did, but how did you know about my heart, or lack thereof?"

"You didn't have a heart?" Rebecca said "Then how were you alive?"

"It's a long story." Zara said "When I was born, I was pronounced dead, because I didn't have a heart, just a hole in my chest. A man took me. Apparently, he wore a silver suit and a helmet with a black visor. He never gave my parents a name, just put that gem over there in my chest. And it kept me alive."

"Silver suit? Black visor?" Rick asked "Sounds like you're describing a Ranger."

"Don't be moronic!" Louis said "Why would a Ranger do that?!"

"Because he's a scientist." The Professor cut in "And before you ask how I know that, this is how."

The Professor pressed a few controls, before a hologram appeared. It was of a figure, wearing what looked like a silver version of Ted's Ranger suit. On it's chest was a gold chest piece with a silver gear emblem in the middle of it. The helmet was nearly identical to Ted's, except the arrow point was missing, leaving the mouth piece as the same solid shape as the other four.

"This is the Chrono Ranger." The Professor said "He was my partner for two years before we created his powers. We never used real names, decided it was too risky, in case either of us was ever compromised. I was the Professor and he was Cronus. It was three years since Power Rangers had first appeared, we figured the monsters they fought may have kept showing up so we created our own prototype Ranger suit. The result; Cronus became the Chrono Ranger. He must've operated on Zara, put that crystal in her chest. After he'd stolen it from this lab. Now it's back, well, I hope you don't mind if I keep hold of it, Zara."

"Go ahead..." Zara said, looking him in the eye "Did you have anything to do with what was done?"

"No." The Professor replied "Cronus went rogue within six months of getting the powers. They drove him mad. As for the inevitable 'why me' question, my theory is he needed somewhere to store the crystal. He used you."

"No one would look in a person." Ted commented "Makes sense to me. If not morbid sense..."

"Exactly." The Professor said "Now, all of you, go, get some rest. The Kaltax are hardly likely to leave us alone too long."

The five Rangers began to walk out. As they did, the Professor put a hand on Zara's shoulder.

"Zara, stay a moment, please." He said, holding up a scanner "I'd just like to run a few tests."

"Okay..." Zara said, sitting down as the Professor began scanning her "So, got any more secrets to tell?"

"One or two of my own." The Professor said, reading the results "However, a better person to ask about secrets would be Theodore."

"What do you mean?" Zara asked, cocking an eyebrow "What's Ted got to hide?"

"Nothing, of course." The Professor said "Forget I said anything."

"Right..." Zara said, turning her head in time to see Ted and the others walk around the corner "Nothing..."

**...**

**So, here's chapter two. I hope everyone likes it. Yes, the Chrono Ranger will be explored in more depth later, the Zords **_**will **_**become the Megazord and Ted's secret will eventually come out, as will the Professor's. R&amp;R. Please, no flames. B.**


	3. Battle of the Boys

**I don't own Power Rangers. Rick, Rebecca, Louis and Zara were created by Jetman21, Thewhatzupwriter26, RushQuake and GoseiShinkenPink, respectively. Ted and the Professor were created by me.**

**...**

Rektax sat in his chair on the bridge of the Uria. He wasn't happy about the way the Rangers had dealt with the Buzzer attack he'd sent down, or their vehicles. In fact, nothing about the Rangers pleased him; it made his job infinitely more difficult than it should be in theory.

As he sat stewing, his Lieutenant walked in. She appeared to be a Human looking young woman around the Rangers' age, in armour based upon a Chameleon, a long, brown ponytail coming out of the back of her helmet.

"Commander, I have a suggestion on how to deal with the Rangers." The woman said "Allow me to go down to the planet. My skills of infiltration and hormone manipulation could be used, and Human males are known to be ruled by their hormones. I could eliminate the Red, Blue and White Rangers with minimal effort."

"Do it, Camella." Rektax replied "I shall send Roktor down shortly in order to deal with the remaining two Rangers."

"Of course, Commander." Camella said, bowing her head "Merely give me forty eight hours."

...

Rick sat in the art studio at school, an easel and canvas on it, a partially completed painting of the sculpture of a ballerina in the middle of a desk in front of him on the canvas. He'd been working on the painting for the better part of two weeks; the basic lines had been pencilled in by the end of the first session, and he'd just been getting them darkened in pen, then painting over them and filling them in.

The plan was the painting would serve to help him get an art scholarship for Mariner Bay University. Granted, his parents could easily afford the tuition; they were both senior partners at one of the largest law firms in the country. However, Rick wanted to get there of his own volition or not at all. He wasn't going to let his parents pay his way anywhere. That was why he'd spent so much of his youth studying, and why he'd spent so long on this single painting, one of six.

Most people would say this was a waste of his eighteenth birthday, but he had to disagree. Besides, everyone always forgot it anyway.

As he finished adding the blue to the background, he heard the door close behind him. He turned around to see Louis and Ted stood at the door, a football in Louis' hands.

"Study break." Ted said, grabbing the ball off of Louis "Hey Rick, think fast!"

"Wait, Ted, don't-" Rick began, as Ted threw the ball, which made contact with the canvas' corner, knocking it to the floor "-throw that."

Ted's eyes widened in horror as Rick glared daggers at him. Louis looked between the two of them before going over to help Rick get the easel and canvas up, slapping Ted round the back of the head as he did.

"Good job." Louis said, rolling his eyes "How is it, Rick?"

"Luckily, it landed face up." Rick said, before looking at Ted "I told you not to!"

"I'm sorry, okay!" Ted replied "It wasn't my idea to have the ball anyway."

"Oh, I know it wasn't." Rick said, folding his arms as he looked at Louis "What have I told you about bringing that in here?"

"Well..." Louis said, apparently speechless, before noting Ted's grin "Drop the grin, clown!"

Ted didn't say anything, instead starting to laugh as he walked out, Louis picking up the ball and throwing it out after him in response, before following the young man in red out, leaving Rick alone again. As he went back to the painting, there was a knock at the door.

Rick turned to the door, seeing a young woman around his age with long, flowing brown hair, sparkling green eyes and full ruby lips, wearing a green blouse, black leather jacket and black jeans, a pair of knee high boots with a small heel on her feet. The woman walked over, keeping eye contact with him before looking at the painting then back at him.

"Nice." She said simply before holding out a hand to him "Camille. My friends call me Cammy."

"Hi, I'm Rick." Rick half coughed, his voice slightly higher than normal, as he forced it down "Are you, uh, new around here?"

"Very." She said "Want to show me around?"

"Absolutely." Rick replied without thinking "Just let me finish up here."

"Okay." She said "Meet me on the football field in half an hour?"

She didn't wait for a reply before walking out of the room, her hips swaying seductively as she did.

...

Ted and Louis stood on the field, tossing the ball back and forth. They'd tried to get the girls to come join them, but they hadn't been interested. Well, from the sounds of it, Zara didn't care either way, but Rebecca had point blank said no. Louis gestured to Ted to go long, before hurling the ball off as far as he could, Ted having to turn and sprint after it.

As Ted got to the general area of where the ball had landed, he looked around. He couldn't see it. After a couple of moments of looking, he saw a young woman his age with long, flowing brown hair, sparkling green eyes and full ruby lips, wearing a green blouse, black leather jacket and black jeans, a pair of knee high boots with a small heel on her feet and the football in her hand. She smirked at him, tossing it over.

"Guessing that's yours?" She said with a sultry grin "I'm Camille. People call me Cammy."

"Cammy? That's a weird nickname." Ted said, before mentally slapping himself in the face "I mean, uhm, I'm Ted. Nice to meet you."

"You don't think before you speak, do you?" She asked, laughing slightly "You might want to consider it. You're lucky you're cute."

"Yeah, I should learn to- Wait, what?" Ted asked "I'm cute?"

"Yeah." She giggled "Fancy meeting up a bit later? Hang out?"

"Sure." Ted said, feeling himself turning red "Anyway, I should get back to my-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he heard his morpher beep. He turned back to Cammy.

"Uhm, sorry, I need to take this call." He said "Tell you what, meet me over there in, like, five minutes?"

"Sure." She replied "Don't keep me waiting."

"Oh, believe me, I won't." Ted said, watching her walk away as he raised his morpher to his face "This is Ted, what's going on?"

"I've detected a Kaltax signal, Theodore." The Professor's voice came through "Currently I've not pinpointed it, but I'm working."

"Do you need me back at the lab?" Ted asked "It's just I just met this girl and-"

"Say no more." The Professor said "We were all young once."

"Thanks, prof." Ted said, putting the morpher back in his pocket before pausing for a moment.

He could afford to make it a slow walk back.

...

Louis stood on the field, texting his sister. She'd got a crush on a boy at school and was asking for advice. So far, all he'd been able to tell her was to keep the guy well away from him, lest he beat him to a pulp.

Louis couldn't understand people getting infatuations. He'd had one or two, but they'd been fleeting. Girls didn't really bother him. It wasn't that he didn't _like_ girls, he just didn't pursue them.

As he looked up from his phone, he saw a girl with long, flowing brown hair, sparkling green eyes and full ruby lips, wearing a green blouse, black leather jacket and black jeans, a pair of knee high boots with a small heel on her feet. She was walking over with a wry grin, which, Louis had to admit, was kind of hot.

"Hey there." The girl said "I'm Cammy."

"Louis." Louis coughed out his name, before composing himself "I mean, uhm, hi, I'm Louis."

"Hey Louis." Cammy said, looking him square in the eye "Don't suppose you've got the time?"

"Four thirty." Louis said "Are you, uh, new round here?"

"Yes I am." She said, grinning "Are you going to ask to show me around?"

"What? No." Louis said "That'd be lame..."

"Actually, it'd be kind of charming." Cammy said, walking over to him and looping her arm through his "Wow, you're strong..."

"I play football..." Louis said "Not on the team or anything, just for fun."

"I can tell." She said, feeling his bicep, before looking over "Oh, is that your friend waving over there?"

Louis looked up, seeing Ted waving, the football in his hand. He barely noticed Cammy letting go of his arm and stepping away from him. After a second, Rick came over.

"Oh, hey, you're here." All three guys said "This is Cammy."

They froze. They'd all met the same girl. They didn't notice Cammy playing with her necklace, a faint green glow emanating from it, their eyes glowing green for a second as they narrowed.

Louis was the first to throw a punch, swinging for Ted, who ducked under the hit before kneeing Louis in the gut, getting punched in the jaw by Rick while his guard was down. All three of them heard their morphers beep.

"Boys, the Kaltax signal is in your immediate facility!" The Professor's voice came "Is there any-"

"We're busy!" All three boys said, pressing the button on their morphers before running the gyro down their arms "Rev Max, Power Up!"

The three boys morphed, charging at each other and beginning to swing blows at one another. As they did, a large creature with a rock like hide and metal armour like a gladiator's, metal claws on the fingers and a cannon on the left shoulder, appeared. Quickly, it grabbed Cammy before running away.

"Cammy!" Ted yelled "Get back here!"

"Quit being moronic!" Louis said, slapping Ted up the side of the head "We have to go save her!"

As the three boys began to run after the monster, Zara and Rebecca teleported in, already morphed. They looked between the three boys, noting the marks that matched the boot prints of their Ranger suits.

"Have you three been fighting?" Rebecca asked.

"No." Ted said indignantly "I've been fighting. They've been losing."

"Excuse me?!" Rick said aggressively "Who was it that beat you?"

"Not exactly fairly." Ted said "Try it again."

"You two, cut it out!" Zara said, standing between the two of them, before pointing a finger at Louis "You too!"

"Yes ma'am..." Louis said, shaking his head.

"Rangers, can you hear me?" Came the Professor's voice "What are the conditions of Theodore, Richard and Louis?"

"They've been fighting alright." Zara said "Why though?"

"Their hormone levels seem to be altered." The Professor replied "It looks like they're returning to normal though."

Ted, Louis and Rick slowly shook their heads, a green light flashing over their visors before the light shattered, the three boys being staggered slightly.

"Ouch, my head." Ted said "What's going on? Why am I morphed?"

"I don't know." Rick said "Last I remember, I was in the art studio. What about you two?"

"I was waiting for Ted to get back with the football, texting my sister." Louis said "Last thing I remember was some girl walking over.."

"Me too." Ted said "I saw she had the ball. Then, nothing."

"Sounds like this girl did something." Rebecca said "Professor, can you keep whatever she did to them out of their helmets?"

"I can keep the suits and morphers emitting a high end sonic frequency." The Professor's voice said "It will keep any and all external stimulants from working."

"Great." Ted said, before putting his right hand on his belt buckle "Back to action!"

...

The five Rangers teleported in front of the rock creature. Cammy was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess beauty decided to turn tail and run." Zara said "It's just us and the beast!"

"Let's do this guys!" Ted said, pressing the button to summon his weapon on his belt "Transport Saber!"

"Axel staff!" Rebecca said as she summoned her own weapon, a long staff with a cog at one end, the crystal from her belt in it.

"Engine Blaster!" Rick yelled, his large cannon appearing in his hand, the gem from his belt appearing in a cog on top of the blaster.

"Piston Kama!" Zara called, dual scythes with short handles and blades appearing in her hands, what looked like barrels at the base of the handles, while the same cog motif appeared at the join between the handles and blades, the gem from her belt appearing to have split in half and appeared in the middle of both cogs.

"Street Smasher!" Louis called, a large hammer with the cog on top, the gem from his belt in it, appearing in his hands.

"Your weapons are useless!" The creature yelled "I am Roktor!"

"Pleasure as always." Louis said sarcastically.

"Guess it's time to work as a team rather than hitting each other." Rick added.

"You said it." Ted said finally "Let's put them together! Rev Max Cannon"

First of all, Rebecca attached her staff to the top of Rick's cannon, creating a second barrel on top. Louis hit the top of his hammer, which unfolded at the top, Louis attaching the thin sections to the top of the cannon, the head sections from the hammer sticking out to the side. Next, Zara attached her Kama to the tops of the hammer head. Finally, Ted attached his sword to the underside of the cannon, forming a bayonet as he took the completed weapon from Rick, pointing it at Roktor. Louis and Rick crouched down in front, supporting the weight of the completed weapon on their shoulders, Rebecca and Zara standing to Ted's left and right, respectively, one hand on the shoulder closest to them, whilst their outside arms were outstretched to their sides.

"Ready." Louis said.

"Aim." Rick added.

"Fire!" Ted exclaimed, pulling the trigger, the four barrels firing blasts of multi coloured energy at Roktor simultaneously, causing the monster to explode in a fire ball.

As the smoke cleared, the monster grew to gigantic size, the five Rangers putting their fingers to the sides of their helmets as they raised their left arms up to the sky.

"We need Rev Max Zord power, now!" They all called.

"Consider it done." The Professor said "And promise me you'll never do that again..."

The transport came over the ridge, the five Rangers entering it. A second later, the other vehicles were all launched from the carrier, firing their individual weapons at Roktor, to no effect.

"It's not working!" Rebecca cried.

"This was easier last time!" Zara said "And I'd just had surgery!"

"Let's try it another way." Ted said.

"What do you mean?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, what can we do?" Rick said "It's hopeless!"

"No it's not." Ted said, pressing a control in front of him "Megazord sequence, activated!"

The transport ground to a halt. As it did, the back end of it opened up, leaving only the bottom end still on the ground, the top wrapping itself around under the cab, the cab itself rotating, forming what looked like a torso, with a pair of thighs on the bottom. The speeder and cruiser both drove at the transport, shooting past it then flipping, ending up with their hoods becoming feet whilst the rest of the cars became a pair of lower legs, the top portions extending out of the back, the transport firing jets of air from the bottom of the thighs, which landed on and connected to the newly formed legs. Next, the cementer and tuck both came driving at the mech body, the front ends connecting to the shoulders of the mech, a hand emerging from the back end of each vehicle. Finally, a large, red head with yellow eyes and a silver mouthguard, a single exhaust stack on either side of the head. The completed mech struck a pose as the five Rangers all entered the cockpit in the truck cab.

"Rev Max Megazord, ready!" The five Rangers called.

The Megazord began walking towards Roktor, who tried taking shots at it with his cannon, the blasts glancing off the mech. As it reached him, it punched him, the creature falling to the floor. A long, thin katana came out of it's back, made from one of the side portions of the transport.

"Rev Max Megazord Sabre!" The Rangers called "Over Rev Slash!"

The Megazord slashed down on Roktor, causing the creature to fall to the ground, exploding as the mech turned around.

"And that's how we rev it up, Rangers!" Ted yelled, jumping up and punching the air.

...

Rick sat in the studio, working on his painting once more. He heard a knock. He turned around to see Rebecca stood there.

"Sorry I'm not a leggy brunette." She said sheepishly "How're you feeling?"

"Relieved you're not Ted and Louis with a football." Rick answered, turning back to his painting, adding the finishing touches "What do you think?"

"I think that's amazing." Rebecca said "How long did it take."

"About a fortnight." Rick admitted "Well, a fortnight and a football thrown at it by Ted."

"I see." She said "Come on, study break."

"But I've got other paintings to-" Rick began, before stopping "I don't get a vote, do I?"

"No." Rebecca said "Besides, I've got something to show you."

Rick sighed, standing and exiting the art studio, following Rebecca until they reached one of the classrooms with the doors closed. She pulled out a key and opened it, gesturing for him to go inside.

Rick stepped inside, the lights being flicked on to reveal the other four Rangers stood there, a birthday cake in Louis' hands and a huge grin on Ted's face and Rebecca and Zara both kissed Rick on the cheek.

"Surprise!" They all yelled "Happy Birthday!"

Rick was shocked, in a good way. His friends had finally remembered his birthday.

**...**

**Voila, one megazord and one Rev Max Cannon. R&amp;R. Please, no flames. B.**


	4. Right on Track

**I don't own Power Rangers. Rick, Rebecca, Louis and Zara were created by Jetman21, Thewhatzupwriter26, RushQuake and GoseiShinkenPink, respectively. Ted and the Professor were created by me. I am also happy to announce the winning Sixth Ranger candidates (yes, it's plural, there are going to be two extra rangers as well) are Alex by decode9 (Green Ranger), Joe by TimmayIsAwesome (Gold Ranger) and Jin, submitted by a Guest (If you know who submitted the character, please PM me) (Bronze Ranger).**

**...**

Rebecca revved her yellow and black dirt bike as she launched over the dirt mound on the track. As she hit the ground, she revved the engine once more, the front wall of the bike kicking up as she did. She brought the wheel down before accelerating, leaning into the corner as it came.

She could see the finish line ahead. If she crossed that in the top three, she qualified for the tournament. She leant forward, feeling the drag decrease. As she was about to cross the finish line, she saw a black and green mass speed past her, crossing the finish line first.

Rebecca skidded to a halt, pulling off her helmet and throwing it at the ground in annoyance. She hadn't lost in a _very_ long time, and couldn't say she'd missed the feeling. She looked at the person who'd beat her, watching as they removed the helmet, revealing the rider to be a girl her age, slightly taller than her with long blonde hair in a braid.

"Good game." The girl said as she walked over, holding out a hand to Rebecca "I'm Alex."

"Rebecca." Rebecca said her name with a hint of annoyance in her voice "I've never seen you around here before?"

"I'm new in town." Alex said "My dad likes to keep moving a lot."

"Wow, I bet your mom must be really understanding." Rebecca said.

"Uhm, I guess you could say that." Alex said, her expression faltering "Though it's kind of hard not to be understanding when you're dead..."

Rebecca froze. She'd really stuck her foot in it now. However, before she could apologise, she heard her morpher beep.

"Wow, I'm sorry." Rebecca said, shifting awkwardly "I, uh, have a call to take, but I'll see you around."

"Okay." Alex said, smiling "Nice to have met you."

Rebecca nodded with an awkward smile before jogging off, raising her morpher to her face.

"What's going on, Professor?" She asked, getting a garbled response "Professor?"

Rebecca looked around, making sure no one was looking before hitting the teleportation control on her morpher, being swept up in a beam of yellow energy.

...

Rebecca materialised in the lab. It looked deserted. After a moment, Ted and Rick both teleported in.

"Where's the Prof?" Ted asked "Don't tell me he's shrank himself down into a guinea pig. Again..."

"Guinea pig?" Rebecca said, cocking an eyebrow "That sounds stupid, even by the standards of what we do."

"I've heard of weirder." Rick said "Like someone claiming a dog gave them orders."

"Now that is stupid." Ted said, before their morphers beeped "Go ahead."

"Ahh, Theodore, good, are the others with you?" Came the voice of the Professor.

"Rick and Rebecca are, I don't know about Louis and Zara." Ted replied "What's up?"

"It's nothing to worry about, Theodore." The Professor replied "I'm currently in one of the secondary labs. My new assistant is to be teleporting in shortly. She has a presentation for us."

"We're on our way." Ted said, putting his morpher back in his pocket "We need to go to one of the secondary labs. Don't worry, there are only... _A few_ of them..."

Ted didn't give them a chance to reply before walking out of the large automated doors, followed by Rebecca and Rick.

...

Ted, Rebecca and Rick all walked into the secondary lab. It was the fifth one they'd checked. Fortunately the Professor was actually in this one, along with Zara and Louis, as well as;

"Alex?" Rebecca said, cocking an eyebrow "_You're_ the new assistant?"

"Yes, I am." Alex grinned, walking over to Ted and Rick, shaking both of their hands enthusiastically "I'm Alex, nice to meet you. Me and Rebecca here met at the track earlier. Which one's the Red Ranger?"

"That'd be me, the one in red." Ted said, tugging his shirt collar to emphasise the colour "So, what've you got to show us?"

"Not you." She said "Well, that is, there's one thing to show you, but then there's something else that's just for the other four."

The five Rangers looked between each other, then the Professor, and finally, back to Alex, who was playing with controls. After a moment, she flipped a switch, causing a holographic projection of five motorcycles to come up. They, for the most part, looked like dirt bikes, with the headlight assemblies coming from super bikes. However, they had blasters either side of the tops of the forks. The five bikes were colour coded to the Rangers' respective colours, along with numbers on the sides of the gas tanks; 1 for Red, 2 for Yellow, 3 for Blue, 4 for Black and 5 for White.

"These are your Rev Max Cycles." Alex said "I'd like to take the credit for them, but the Professor was the primary developer. I just came in at the end."

"You're too modest, Alexandria. I'd designed the bikes, but over the last week, Alexandria sourced the components and assembled them." The Professor said "She also increased the fuel efficiency versus my original specifications."

"So, wait, we get these things?" Zara asked, cocking an eyebrow "What are they for? We teleport?"

"If that goes down, barring taking the zords out, you're stuck." Alex replied "Now you're not."

"Those things are absolutely beautiful!" Rebecca said "When do we get to try them out?"

"Once we've finished putting the final touches on." The Professor replied "At the moment, those blasters are only aesthetic additions."

"Okay, you said there were two things." Louis asked, folding his arms over his chest "What are the second things?"

"Glad you asked." Alex said, beaming as she pressed a few controls, looking awkwardly at Ted "Once again, sorry you don't have one. If it helps, only one is finished."

The projection flickered and was replaced by the image of the zord hangar. First the sensor inside moved along the five zords, before reaching the intended targets; four new vehicles. There was a large yellow motorcycle, around the size of the hummer, a cockpit visible above the headlights, twin blasters on either side of the front wheel. Beside that was a half completed blue bulldozer with a closing pick up point, tank treads visible on one side, whilst they had yet to be assembled on the other. Next was a large white forklift, the forks visibly claw shaped with what looked like a pincer on them. Finally, in a pool of water beside that, was a large black speed boat, a half assembled twelve shooter missile rack at the back end of the boat.

"These are Rev Zords six through nine." Alex said "Each serves a different purpose. The motorcycle can become a saw blade arm, the bulldozer can become a claw arm, the forklift adds a bladed foot for added offensive ability and the speedboat can replace the speeder to allow the megazord aquatic capabilities."

"So I'm the only one without another zord?" Ted asked, sounding slightly irritated "How come? I can't imagine _any_ of those use the transport to move into the field?"

"We're working out the kinks." The Professor said "Have faith, Theodore."

"I do. In you." Ted said, before turning and walking out.

"Was it something I said?" Alex asked.

"Theodore will be fine." The Professor assured her "Just give him time."

Before anyone could say anything else, the alarm began blaring. The hologram was replaced with a projection of the city map, which zoomed in on a flashing red dot on the outskirts by the bike track. Stood there were a group of Buzzers, and in the centre of them was a large, black figure, spikes on it's shoulder, a blade extending from it's right forearm, the head appearing to be a spiked motorcycle helmet with skull decals.

"The four of you, go." The Professor said "I'll send Theodore along to help as soon as possible."

"Got it." Louis said, pulling his morpher as the other three Rangers did the same "Ready?"

"You're in for a treat here." The Professor said to Alex quietly.

"Ready!" The other three Rangers all said, as the four of them ran their morphers down their arms "Rev Max, Power Up!"

...

Louis, Zara, Rick and Rebecca all leapt over one another as they teleported into the area, standing facing down the motorcycle creature.

"What do we call you?" Louis asked, folding his arms "Chopper?"

"That'll do..." The creature said, it's tone mechanical and menacing "Buzzers, attack!"

The Buzzers charged the four Rangers, Louis and Rebecca rolling under the attack and charging Chopper, their Street Smasher and Axel Staff drawn, beginning to attack the creature, whilst Rick and Zara fought off the Buzzers with their Engine Blaster and Piston Kama. The four Rangers were holding their own, but not really making any head way.

Zara slashed a pair of the Buzzers back, Rick in turn blasting them, before spinning on his heel and blasting two more. Meanwhile, Louis and Rebecca brought their weapons down on Chopper. Chopper staggered back, before a revving sound came from Chooper's arm, the blade beginning to vibrate as the creature slashed down on Louis and Rebecca, sending them flying. As it did, the Buzzers grabbed Rick and Zara, tossing them into the two Rangers on the ground.

The four Rangers scrambled to get together, facing down Chopper and the half dozen remaining Buzzers. As the creatures approached, there was a loud revving coming from over the ridge behind them, causing the creatures to turn in time to see Ted come flying over it on his cycle, red bolts firing from the blasters on the bike, taking out the Buzzers, as the bike made contact with Chopper, flipping up in the air as Ted flipped off of it, morphing as he did.

"Red Ranger, ready!" He called as he landed beside the other Rangers "Like the bike, guys?"

"That's cool!" Rick said, looking at the bike "Did you need to throw it like that though?"

"Relax, that thing's a beast! It can take it!" Rebecca said, excited "I just wish you'd brought mine too!"

"Don't be an idiot, you can only ride one at a time." Louis said, slapping Rebecca on the back of the head.

"Uh, guys, monster's still here." Zara noted, pointing at Chopper, who had stood up and was slowly advancing.

"Right!" Rebecca said "Let's-"

"Ahem, I think this is my line." Ted said, putting a hand on her shoulder as all their weapons appeared in their hands "Let's put them together!"

"Rev Max Cannon!" The five Rangers called as they assembled the cannon, taking their positions.

"Ready." Rebecca said.

"Aim." Rick added.

"Fire!" Ted yelled, pulling the trigger, a large blast firing from the cannon and hitting Chopper, who fell to the floor in a ball of flames.

The Rangers whooped, before the figure of Chopper rose, beginning to grow. The five Rangers shook their heads before Rebecca pulled her morpher.

"Alex," She said "send in the Megazord!"

"You got it." Alex's voice came through as the morpher beeped.

The zords came flying over the hill, quickly assembling into the Megazord as the Rangers jumped inside. The Megazord pulled it's sword, taking a slash at Chopper, only to have the blade stopped and flipped out of it's hand by the vibrating blade on Chopper's arm.

"Damnit, we've lost the saber!" Zara said.

"He's attacking!" Louis exclaimed, as he saw Chopper raise the arm with the blade.

"Everyone, hang on!" Ted yelled as the blade made contact, the Megazord falling to the ground, the Rev Truck being detached from the Megazord "Oh that's not good!"

"We're down to one arm!" Rick said as the Megazord slowly picked itself up "I don't know what we can do!"

"I do!" Rebecca said, pressing the communications console "Alex, send in the motorcycle zord!"

"Rev Moto, coming in!" Alex said, moments before the yellow motorcycle zord came flying over the ridge "Hope you like it!"

"Rev Max Megazord," Rebecca said "Cutter mode!"

The Moto came flying at the Megazord, before kicking it's front wheel up and beginning to flip. As it did, the back wheel rotated in relation to the rest of the body, connecting to the shoulder where the truck had gone, before the cockpit moved up on a swing arm, becoming a shoulder pad, the front wheel having blades come out of it, becoming a large buzz saw.

"Rev Max Megazord," Ted called "Moto Buzz Attack!"

The Megazord charged Chopper, the saw blade beginning to spin at high speed as the back wheel that had became the shoulder started to spin, causing the arm to spin at a speed equal to the saw blade, the blade making contact with Chopper, slicing off the blade on the creatures arm before causing the monster to explode in a ball of flames.

"And-" Ted began.

"-That's how we rev it up, Rangers!" Rebecca interjected, jumping up and punching the air as Ted folded his arms indignantly "Yeah!"

...

Rebecca came flying over the ridge on her dirt bike. She was in the tournament final, against three other racers; some guy in silver, Alex and some guy on a red bike. As she cleared the ridge, she saw the finish line fast approaching, right as Alex and the guy in red pulled alongside.

Alex and the guy in red looked between each other, nodding at each other before pulling back, Rebecca crossing the finish line, followed closely by Alex and the guy in red, as the crowd cheered. A second later, the guy in silver crossed the finish line.

Rebecca pulled up to the side, Louis, Zara and Rick all running over to congratulate her. As they did, Alex and the guy in red pulled alongside, the guy in red removing his helmet to reveal the grinning face of Ted.

"Thought I'd join you in the competition, get some practice for that cycle!" He said with a grin, looking over Rebecca's head at the guy in silver, who simply rode off.

"What're you looking at?" She asked, trying to see what he was looking at but just missing the guy.

"No one. I'll be right back." Ted said, climbing off the bike and walking over the Alex "Well, we've got our answer."

"I noticed." Alex said "When are you going to tell them he was here?"

"I'm not." Ted said, looking back at the team "The Professor can explain to them what Chronus was doing here when he explains it to me."

**...**

**So, that's chapter 4. Sorry it was a little shorter than the last, but I wanted to keep momentum up. R&amp;R, please, no flames. B.**


	5. White Noise Part One

**I don't own Power Rangers. Rick, Rebecca, Louis, Zara, Alex and Joe were created by Jetman21, Thewhatzupwriter26, RushQuake, GoseiShinkenPink, decode9 and TimmayIsAwesome, respectively. Jin was created by an as yet unknown guest user (If you know whom, please PM me). Ted and the Professor were created by me.**

**...**

Joe Rookhuyzen walked into the alley, brushing his dirty blonde fringe out of his face with his hand. He pulled from his bag the silver dirt bike gear he'd been given, tossing it down in the alley. As he did, a figure skulked out of the shadows, a long, black coat over him, the shadows obscuring his face. After a moment, the figure tossed a packet at Joe's feet.

"$1500. As promised." The man in the shadows said "I trust I can rely on your discretion?"

"Absolutely." Joe replied "Why did you want me to ride in that race for you only to throw it anyway?"

"To send a message to a friend." The man said simply "That will be all, Joseph. I will be sure to call you again if I ever find myself in need of someone to ride for me."

"Sweet." Joe said, turning and walking out of the alley.

...

Louis sat in the lab with the Professor. He was undergoing a general physical, same as the other Rangers. Something to do with some kind of device the Professor was working on, making sure it was compatible with their physiologies. After what had happened with Zara initially, Louis could understand the discretion.

"We're almost done." The Professor said, answering the question that had been on Louis' mind for the last half hour "

"Good." Louis said, checking his phone "I've got my sister's recital in a couple of hours, and I need to get changed. Doubt my grandparents would like me showing up in my usual get up."

"Indeed." The Professor said, putting his instrument away "You can put your jacket back on. What does she play?"

"Huh?" Louis said as he grabbed the denim vest jacket from the back of the chair "What does who play?"

"Your sister." The Professor said, before repeating "What does she play?"

"Piano." Louis replied simply "Our parents, back when they were alive, tried to have us both take it up. I never took to it, but she loves it."

"I can imagine." The Professor said, looking over Louis' shoulder to see a photo of him and a girl in her very early teens "Is that her?"

"Yeah." Louis said "That's Kelly. Pain in the butt sometimes, but hey, she's my baby sister."

"You can't choose your family." The Professor said, before hurrying Louis to the door "Now, stop making small talk with me, go, support your sister."

Louis watched as the doors closed behind him, wondering about the Professor's comment. Maybe the man had family of his own. Still, it wasn't like he cared. He just had to get to his sister's recital.

...

Louis sat in the hall watching his sister's recital. He'd ended up being a few minutes late, so he was stood against the wall at the back watching. He could sneak down to sit with his Grandparents in the interval. Unless his sister was in the first half, then he'd just say hi, congratulate her and slip away. He couldn't be bothered to watch all the other kids.

He thought about it for a moment, subtly hearing a beeping. He looked around, trying to find whose phone was beeping. After a moment, a dark haired man wearing glasses tapped him on the arm.

"Excuse me, young man," The man said to him "I'd appreciate if you could turn your phone off."

"Sorry." Louis said, stepping outside and looking around before pulling out his morpher "What is it? I'm at my sister's recital!"

"Buzzer attack at the museum." Alex's voice came through "The others are on their way."

"Me too." Louis said, looking around for a moment before running his morpher down his arm "Rev Max, Power Up!"

...

Louis teleported to the museum, looking around. He couldn't see any Buzzers. He slowly moved towards the door, before a bolt of energy hit him, sending him flying into one of the stone support pillars out the front of the museum, the stone crumbling under the impact, a large amount of it falling on him.

Louis looked up, dazed, seeing a silver and gold figure slowly approaching, some kind of weapon in hand. As his vision came into focus, he saw the figure's identity; it was the Chrono Ranger, looking exactly as he did in the projection, a silver and gold blaster in his hand, trained directly on Louis.

"I expected more from one of the Professor's Rangers." The Chrono Ranger said, his voice mechanically modulated "Then again, I _also_ expected more of the Kaltax. Chrono Defender, sabre mode!"

The Chrono Ranger flipped his arm in a flourish, his blaster quickly reconfiguring itself into a two handed sword handle, a long, silver blade erupting from what had been the barrel. The Ranger stopped, standing over Louis, the blade to his throat.

"Is this the part where you kill me?" Louis asked defiantly "Go on, do it!"

"In good time, my white friend." The Chrono Ranger replied coolly "For now, just ask him how his Red Ranger is working out."

The Chrono Ranger didn't say any more, instead disappearing in a flash of bright light as the other four Rangers arrived, Ted and Rick helping Louis up.

"What happened to you?" Zara asked.

"It was him." Louis said "Chronus... The Chrono Ranger..."

"What?" Rebecca asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Louis said, shrugging off Rick and Ted's support "Just my ego's a little bruised, is all."

"Glad you're okay, buddy." Rick said, slapping Louis on the arm "Who else is going to try to force me to play football?"

"I'd do it." Ted offered with half a laugh, the other four looking at him with their arms folded "What?"

"We need to let the Professor know." Louis said, tapping his belt, causing the five Rangers teleport away.

...

"You fought him?!" Alex asked as she walked around the examination table Louis was laid on, sticking a thermometer in his mouth "Are you insane?!"

As soon as the Rangers had teleported in, Alex and the Professor had hurried the five of them into the med bay. The Rangers helmets were all sat on the shelf at the side, Ted and the Professor talking in hushed tones in the corner whilst Rick, Zara and Rebecca were stood beside Louis' bed, Rick and Rebecca trying to stay out of the way, Zara looking over at the Professor and Ted suspiciously.

"What do you think they're talking about?" She asked, getting the other three Rangers' and Alex's attention "Don't you guys find it weird they rush over there as soon as we get in here?"

"Ted was the Professor's assistant for a while." Rick said "It's probably just them having a little chat about personal stuff."

"No." Louis said, sitting up and spitting out the thermometer "I know that posturing. The Professor's defensive. Something he said has pissed Ted off, and he knows it."

As if to confirm his comment, Ted turned and stormed out of the Med bay. The four Rangers looked between each other, confused.

"What was that about?" Alex asked them "Does he do that all the time?"

"Only since you got here." Rebecca said with a laugh "Don't worry, I'm sure it's not related. It's the Professor whose annoying him."

"Or maybe he doesn't like other people having secrets too." Zara offered, the four teens beside her looking at her, curious "After my incident with the whole crystal in my chest getting removed, the Professor suggested that, if I wanted to talk about secrets, I should ask Ted. I've been trying to work out what it is."

"Maybe he's the Chrono Ranger?" Alex said, cocking an eyebrow as they all looked at her as if she'd thrown up on herself "What? It could happen."

"Don't be moronic." Louis said "No, his style when he went into sabre mode with his weapon was way too far away from Ted's style with his sword. Less random, more precise."

"What would you suggest then?" Rick asked.

"Maybe he just got told he's never getting a second zord?" Rebecca suggested.

"Or perhaps he was worried what his friends might be thinking." Came the voice of the Professor behind them "Apparently for good reason."

The four Rangers and Alex looked at the Professor. He looked between them hesitating before gesturing to the door.

"It is not my place to tell you what has annoyed Theodore." The Professor said "However, if any of you wish to pursue him, he may tell you himself."

"I'll go." Zara said beginning to move for the door.

"Hold up, I'm coming too." Louis said "Something tells me it's related in some way to me getting my butt handed to me."

The two Rangers walked out of the Med Bay, beginning to walk down the corridor, until they reached the dining area, finding Ted sat with a bowl of a red liquid in front of him, moving his spoon through it.

"Tomato soup." Louis said "You even _eat_ red, huh?"

"Not in the mood, Louis." Ted said simply, continuing to play with his food "I just want to be alone."

"Which one of your secrets is this about?" Zara asked "Yeah, the Professor told me you had some."

"It's not mine, it's his!" Ted said, his tone aggressive "And it wasn't one he had a right to keep!"

"What is it?" Zara asked, sitting down opposite him "Go on, I've recently got a heart so I can listen."

"Was that a joke?" Louis asked, looking at her shocked "Needs work."

"You can talk." Zara muttered "So, Ted, what's up."

"I don't want to talk about it." Ted said simply "Please, just leave me alone."

Zara stood, and began to walk out with Louis. As they got to the door, Louis pushed Zara out of the door, pressing a few buttons, locking the room down. He turned back to Ted.

"Well, it's just you and me." He said, moving over to the table and sitting down "Look, I got my butt handed to me and I want to know why. I'm guessing whatever's annoying you has something to do with it, so go on, spill."

"Don't be moronic, Louis." Ted said "You don't give a crap about what's annoyed me, you don't give a crap about me in general, but you like to pretend to. So you feed me the crap about thinking what's annoyed me is related to why you got beat. I don't know why, but if it makes you feel better as a person, you tried, I just don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I do." Louis said, leaning forward "The Chrono Ranger told me to ask the Professor how you're working out. Not the team. You. Not Zara, who he stuck a super powerful gem inside. If I were him, that would be what I wanted to know about. Unless-"

"Louis, drop it." Ted said, his tone aggressive "Please."

"Unless you and he are connected." Louis said "Chrono Ranger. Chrono. Time. Time travel maybe. Is that it? He's some kind of temporally displaced you or some other Star Trek bull?"

"No." Ted said "Louis, please, stop."

"Then what is it?!" Louis snapped "I'm missing my little sister's recital for this so you owe me answers. What the hell is it that makes you so important to him?!"

"He's my father!" Ted yelled "Chronus is my father."

**...**

**To Be Continued**

**...**

**So, this is part one of two for this bit. The storyline will be continued next chapter, explaining why the Buzzers were at the museum, and the history of Ted will begin to be revealed. R&amp;R, please, no flames. B.**


	6. White Noise Part Two

**I don't own Power Rangers. Rick, Rebecca, Louis, Zara, Alex and Joe were created by Jetman21, Thewhatzupwriter26, RushQuake, GoseiShinkenPink, decode9 and TimmayIsAwesome, respectively. Jin was created by an as yet unknown guest user (If you know whom, please PM me). Ted, Chronus and the Professor were created by me.**

**...**

Louis sat across from Ted, shocked at the revelation. A thousand questions ran through his mind at once. Did Ted know? Probably not, given his reaction. What did this mean? How could they expect Ted to fight against his own father? He only knew one thing.

"We should tell the others." He said, standing up, Ted rising with him and grabbing his arm "Ted, let me go."

"Not until you promise not to tell them." Ted said, his tone cold "Let me deal with this first. We both know it'll influence how they see me as the team leader."

"Because it will influence you!" Louis replied "Ted, this can't _not_ affect you! He's your _father!"_

"Louis, please." Ted said "I'll tell them, just... In my own time."

"Okay." Louis finally relented "Just don't let it get in the way."

As if in response to his comment, the alarm began sounding. After a moment, the intercom chirped on.

"All Rangers, report to the control room." Came Alex's voice "The city is under attack."

"Guess we've got work to do." Ted said, half smirking at Louis "And Louis. Thanks."

...

Louis and Ted joined the other three Rangers, Alex and the Professor in the control room. On the projection in front of them was an image of City Hall, a group of a dozen Buzzers attacking a group of guards. In the centre of the image was a large mechanical creature, wearing what looked like a boombox as body armour."

"The Kaltax are attacking City Hall. Early reports say the Mayors' guards and police are trying to fight them off, but they're severely outgunned." The Professor said "The five of you need to get down there. Secure the safety of the people down there."

"Got it." Ted said, putting his hand on his belt as he yelled "Back to action!"

...

The five Rangers rode in on their Rev Cycles, blasts firing from the front at the Buzzers, taking a number of them down. The Rangers stopped in front of the police officers and guards, positioning their cycles as an additional wall of cover the Buzzers and the monster would need to get through to get to them, more Buzzers teleporting down.

Rick began laying down a layer of suppressing fire with his Engine Blaster, whilst Zara and Rebecca began checking on the civilians. In the meantime, Ted and Louis pulled their Transport Sabre and Street Smasher, beginning to fight their way through the Buzzers towards the mechanoid.

"You stand no chance, Rangers." The Mechanoid said, it's voice deep and modulated "I am Speakor, and I will destroy you!"

"You clearly don't know who you're dealing with," Ted said, slashing down a pair of Buzzers before spinning and slashing another two "we're the Power Rangers!"

"Where's my autograph book?" Speakor replied "Oh, right here!"

The creature put it's arms by it's side, a blast of sonic energy firing from the speakers on the shoulder pads, sending Ted and Louis flying back into the bikes, knocking them down, Rick, Zara and Rebecca helping them to their feet. As they did, Speakor and the Buzzers teleported away.

"Why'd they run?" Rick asked "We were pinned down and on the ropes."

"They got what they wanted." One of the guards responded as he walked over to the five Rangers "While we were all distracted, they took the Mayor."

"Why would they want the Mayor?" Rebecca said "It's not like they're citizens."

"There has to be a reason." Zara commented "They never do anything without one."

"Agreed." Louis said, looking at Ted, who was struggling to catch his breath "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Ted said, shrugging the hand Louis placed on his shoulder off "Come on, we need to figure out where they've gone."

"What about this place?" Rebecca asked "City Hall is half destroyed."

"We're super heroes," Ted said "not repair men."

"We can still help." Rick said, pressing two fingers to his ears "Professor, we need the Rev Cementer and the Rev Digger. There's major work to be done here."

"I'll put them on automated running. I'll send down the Rev Lifter too." Alex's voice came through, responding to the question to the Professor "We've got a trace on where Speakor went. I'm teleporting you now."

The five Rangers stepped away from the guard, placing their hands on their belt buckles as they were teleported away.

...

Speakor sat in the abandoned warehouse. He still didn't know why Rektax had ordered him to abduct the mayor, and simply put, the dark haired man with glasses was proving irritating. However, he was a soldier. He had his orders.

"What do you want with me?" The Mayor asked "Please, I have a wife, a son. Just... Let me go."

"Can't do that." Speakor said shortly "I've got orders."

"So do we!" Came a voice from the entrance.

Speakor turned to face the door, seeing stood there the five Power Rangers, their arms by their sides, fists clenched.

"Red Ranger," The Red Ranger called, striking a pose "Ready!"

"Yellow Ranger," The Yellow one called, striking her own pose "Ready!"

"Blue Ranger," Said the blue one in his own position "Ready!"

"Black Ranger," Called the black one, striking her pose "Ready!"

"White Ranger," Called the white one, striking the final pose "Ready!"

"Power Rangers" The five of them said together "Rev Max!"

Speakor said nothing, instead firing a blast from his speakers at the Rangers, the five of them jumping out of the way. As they did, Speakor fired again, hitting Zara and Rick in mid air, causing them both to fall hard onto a pile of metal pipes. Next, he fired at Rebecca, taking her down. He aimed at Ted and Louis, firing, the blast being blocked with the blade of the Transport Sabre.

"Let's take him down." Ted said, looking at Louis "Together."

"Agreed." Louis said, turning to Speakor "You know, you were pretty moronic fighting us here!"

"Why?" Speakor said "It's an enclosed environment, you have less room to manoeuvre, my attacks are more lethal and I can bring the whole place down on us, killing your precious Mayor!"

"You mean the one who just ran out of the back door?" Ted quipped "We were just acting as a diversion. All of this, we planned it outside. We knew his character; the type who'd take any chance to run away."

"Even the parts where you hit us," Zara said, standing up "Was carefully choreographed."

"You should've thought it through better." Rebecca said "All this metal around, it's soaking up the resonance of your blasts."

"And our suits take the rest." Rick concluded "You can't do anything to us in here."

"Your grasp of the physics of sound really leave something to be desired." Ted said "Ironic, considering your name."

"Enough chit chat," Louis said "Let's put them together!"

The five Rangers began assembling the Rev Max Cannon, Speakor beginning to charge up his own attack as they did. Finally, the weapon was completed, and aimed at Speakor.

"Ready," Louis said.

"Aim," Zara added.

"Fire!" Ted called, pulling the trigger.

A blast of energy fired from the cannon, Speakor firing his own sonic blast at the same time. The two energies began to battle against one another in mid air. As they did, Ted pulled the trigger again, firing another blast, impacting their first and propelling it through Speakor's attack, causing the creature to collapse and explode.

"Just watch as he grows to Megazord size." Zara said, waiting "He hasn't yet..."

"Maybe he won't?" Ted offered, before Speakor rose up and began to grow "Damn. Jinxed it."

"Alex, send the Zords." Louis said.

"The Transport, Truck and Speeder are en route." Alex's voice came "The Lifter and Digger will join you from the city."

"New combination." Rebecca noted "This'll be fun..."

The five Rangers jumped in their zords as they arrived. The Megazord began to form, the Lifter taking the Speeder's new position, the cockpit of it moving down and rotating, becoming the foot whilst the back end extended to become the leg, the claw-like lift detaching. As it did, the Digger got into the Cementer's usual position, the digger arm extending and locking into position, the claw acting as a hand. The zord launched, both sets of treads folding underneath the body as it landed on it's side, attaching. Finally, the lifter claw attached to the forearm of the Truck arm.

"Rev Max Megazord," The Rangers called "Digger – Claw mode!"

The Megazord faced down Speakor, who fired a sonic blast from his shoulders, staggering the Megazord. The zord moved towards Speakor, hitting the monster with the digger arm.

"He didn't seem to take too much damage from that one." Rebecca said "Alex, send in the Moto."

"No, don't!" Louis said, pressing a few commands "Firing claw grabber."

The Megazord raised the Truck arm, firing the claw on a long metal pole, holding Speakor in place. The Megazord swung it's arm, pulling Speakor along.

"Let's finish this." Louis said "Rev Max Megazord, Digger cannon blast!"

The Megazord raised the digger arm, the large digger claw opened, a large cannon visible inside, beginning to charge before firing a large, multicoloured beam of energy, hitting Speakor and causing him to explode.

"And that's how we rev it up, Rangers!" Ted said, jumping up and punching the air.

...

The five Rangers walked inside the control room. As they did, the Professor entered from the other side of the room.

"Well done, Rangers." The Professor said "The Megazord's new formation ran to optimum efficiency. There were some power spikes, but I'm sure Alexandria and I will be able to work the issues out."

"We rocked it today, let's face it." Rick said as the Professor walked away, everyone looking at him shocked "What? I can talk like a guy sometimes..."

"We know you can." Zara said, as an attempt to re-assure him, before turning to Ted "So, what was up with you earlier?"

"I'd rather not..." Ted began "That is, erm-"

"It's a personal thing." Louis said, Ted looking at him, surprised by the bailout "Yeah, he and I spoke it through. It might take some work, but I reckon, so long as we give him our support, Ted will get through it."

"Is that right?" Rebecca asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just some family problems." Ted said "I'd rather not go into it."

Ted moved over to one of the consoles, beginning to go over the computer readouts from the battle. After a moment, Louis came over, looking at the terminal.

"Thanks for the help back there." Ted said "I owe you one."

"It's rough, having parent issues." Louis said, pausing "I lost my parents when I was eight years old. Car crash. I've lived with my grandparents and my sister ever since. Actually, I'm meant to be at her recital now. Probably missed it..."

"Not if we play it right..." Ted said, pressing a few controls, he and Louis being teleported out.

...

The two Rangers teleported into the corridor of the school. As they did, Ted moved over to the doors, looking inside.

"Is that her?" He asked, nodding to the girl on stage.

"Yeah, that's Kelly." Louis said "She's 14 next week. Asked me to come to this as her birthday present..."

"Well, I guess we'll need to get you in there." Ted said, pulling out his morpher and running the gyro down his body, morphing before dishevelling Louis' shirt "This should work. Act hurt. After earlier, it shouldn't be hard."

Ted opened the door, helping Louis through. The hall went silent as Kelly stopped playing, looking shocked. Louis' grandparents came running over, taking him from Ted.

"He'll be okay." Ted said, putting on a deeper voice, apparently deciding it would make him sound more like a mature super hero "Are you his grandparents?"

"Yes, that's us." His grandfather replied "What happened to him?"

"Well," Ted began, seeing Kelly coming down and waiting for her to get to them before continuing "actually, he's quite the hero. We got attacked, and your grandson fought off a number of alien grunts protecting a little boy. You should be very proud of him."

"Oh my god." Louis' grandmother said "Why weren't you in here?"

"I forgot to pick up sweets." Louis lied "I always bring Kel sweets when she has a show, don't I kiddo?"

"Uh huh." Kelly nodded, looking at Ted "Are you... Are you an actual Power Ranger?"

"Yes, I am." Ted said, smirking inside his helmet as he added "But I'll tell you something; I have special powers to help me fight aliens. Your brother did it all on his own. He's the real hero."

"Wow..." Kelly said, looking at her brother in awe "My brother the hero."

"Anyway, I should get going, places to go, people to save, giant monsters to fight." Ted said, giving a two fingered salute, tossing back as he walked out "See you around."

"Thanks." Louis called after him, half grinning at the double meaning of his statement before grinning at Kelly "So go on then, squirt. Let's see what you've got on that piano."

**...**

**So here's chapter six. I decided to do a double whammy intro on auxiliary zords since we didn't get one last chapter. Anyway, R&amp;R, please, no flames. B. **


	7. Over Rev!

**I don't own Power Rangers. Rick, Rebecca, Louis, Zara, Alex and Joe were created by Jetman21, Thewhatzupwriter26, RushQuake, GoseiShinkenPink, decode9 and TimmayIsAwesome, respectively. Jin was created by an as yet unknown guest user (If you know whom, please PM me). Ted, Chronus and the Professor were created by me.**

**...**

Ted sat in the lab with Alex, going over some calculations. The Professor was away in one of the other labs, working on some secret project he refused to tell anyone about. Ted had to be honest, he was grateful; he and the Professor hadn't spoke in the last fortnight except about Ranger business, not since Ted had found out about his father.

"What do you think of this?" Alex asked, pushing a tablet in front of him "Ted?"

"Hmm?" Ted snapped out of his thought trail "What?"

"The designs?" Alex said "Come on, man, get your head together."

"Sorry." Ted replied, taking the tablet and looking at it "I've got some stuff going on."

"You want to talk about it?" She asked.

"I'd rather not." Ted said, flicking through the design specs "Looks good. What is it?"

"A way to use that crystal the Professor pulled out of Zara." Alex said "I call it Over Rev mode. I thought about Super Rev Max mode, but it sounded too much of a mouthful."

Ted looked back at the designs. They were visibly the five Ranger suits, but with a few key differences; the belt buckle was larger, the gold bands on the gloves and boots had been replaced with gear shaped bands, connecting to smaller ones at the wrists and ankles via gold wrist guards with stripes down the centre of them in each rangers' respective colour and shin guards, the gloves underneath now in the suits' respective colours. Finishing off the upgrade was shoulder guards, starting at half gear shapes two inches away from the neck and ending at full gear shapes hanging over the edges of the shoulders, the shoulder guards following the same conventions as the shin and wrist guards.

"So, why the upgrade?" Ted asked, handing back the tablet.

"Well, Louis got his butt handed to him by Chronus, I figure with this, you guys can fight him evenly." Alex said, not noticing Ted grimace at the mention of his father's name "Plus, with this mode active, any single Ranger can pilot the Megazord alone."

"Great." Ted said "Why would we need to?"

"It's going to come in handy when mine and the Professor's next project is finished." Alex said, before scowling "When he finishes his private project. He won't even tell me!"

"Probably turning someone else's father into a psychopath..." Ted muttered, before the alarm beeped "What've we got?"

"It's an energy signal, not a Kaltax one." Alex said, looking confused "It looks like... It's Chronus! I'll alert the others!"

"Wait ten minutes, let me go down there first. I want to talk to him." Ted said "Upload that upgrade."

"Already done it." Alex said as Ted stood up, checking his morpher was on him before nodding to her "Be careful."

"Never am." Ted grinned before being teleported away.

...

Ted was teleported into the centre of town. It was deserted. He looked around, ducking as he saw a blast heading his way, narrowly avoiding it.

"Hey, watch it, _Dad."_ Ted said, standing up and facing Chronus "I'd hate to see you lose a son."

"I wasn't trying to kill you." Chronus said putting his Chrono Defender in its holster on his belt "If I were, you'd be dead. Now, are we going to do this or not?"

"Yes, we are. Rev Max, Power Up!" Ted called, his suit forming on him, Ted adding as he struck a pose, moments before his helmet formed "Red Ranger, ready!"

Ted and Chronus charged at each other, beginning to swing punches at each other. Ted knew he was outmatched, but he had to go with dodging. As Chronus swung at him one last time, Ted flipped backwards, pulling out his morpher and pressing the red light in the centre.

"Over Rev mode!" He called "Power up!"

He pushed his arms out to both sides, his fists clenched. As he did, red energy began to run from the gold bands on his gloves to his wrists, the wrist guards forming as the gloves were replaced with red ones. Meanwhile, his boots did the same. A second later, red energy engulfed his belt buckle, dissipating as the buckle was revealed to be around fifty percent larger. Finally, the shoulder pads appeared on his suit.

"Red Over Rev Ranger!" Ted called, striking a pose "Ready!"

"You got a makeover." Chronus said, his disdain evident in the modulated voice "I never expected my son would be a homo..."

"Oh, I'm not. Not that there's anything wrong with people that are, that is, uhm, anyway..." Ted said, not sure what to say, his transport sabre materialising in his hand "Transport Sabre!"

"Chrono Defender, Sabre Mode!" Chronus yelled, pulling his Chrono Defender and converting the weapon, charging at Ted and taking a slash, the two swords clashing "Not bad. Maybe you are my son..."

"Shut up." Ted said coldly, pulling his sword back and taking another slash, again having it blocked "Listen, I don't want to fight you. I just want answers!"

To prove his point, Ted backed off, de-morphing as he did. Chronus growled slightly as he returned his Chrono Defender to blaster mode and put it back in the holster again.

"You get three questions." The silver Ranger growled "Use them wisely."

"How did you end up like this?" Ted asked "How did you become the Chrono Ranger?"

"It all started-" Chronus began, before a blast of green energy hit him, knocking him down, his morph collapsing, revealing a man who looked similar to an older version of Ted, only with flecks of grey in his once black hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans, a silver device that looked similar to Ted's morpher on a strap on his wrist "What the hell..."

Ted looked around, seeing a feminine figure approaching. As she got closer, he recognised the woman in the armour.

"Cammy?" He said "What the hell?"

"Chamella, please." The woman replied, a sadistic grin on her face as she fired another energy blast, Ted barely scrambling out of the way in time "Damnit! Give up, Red Ranger, and I'll make this quick."

"That's what you think!" Came a voice, right before a blue blast slammed into Chamella, knocking her back as the other four Rangers arrived, Rick continuing "Ted, whose-"

"It's Chronus. Look, it's a long story." Ted said, turning to his father "We can't fight her alone. Help us."

"Just this once." Chronus growled as he stood, him and Ted stepping forward, Chronus raising his arm across his chest as Ted pulled his morpher "Ready?"

"Ready!" Ted said, running the gyro down his arm as Chronus spun the one on his own morpher, both men calling "Rev Max, Power Up!"

Ted's morph took place first. As he finished, Chronus' bodysuit materialised, seconds before his chest piece, then his helmet.

"Red Ranger, ready!" Ted called, striking a pose "Let's get this done Rangers."

"Yeah, lets." Louis said, pulling his morpher "I hear we have a new toy?"

"Yeah." Ted said, pulling his own morpher as the other three did the same, pressing the lights in the centre of their respective morphers "Over Rev mode!"

The five Rangers all went through the transformation Ted had gone through earlier.

"Red Over Rev Ranger!" Ted called, striking a pose "Ready!"

"Yellow Over Rev Ranger!" Rebecca called, striking a pose "Ready!"

"Blue Over Rev Ranger!" Rick called, in his own pose "Ready!"

"Black Over Rev Ranger!" Zara called "Ready!"

"White Over Rev Ranger!" Louis called, finally striking his own pose "Ready!"

"Chrono Ranger!" Chronus yelled, striking his own pose "Ready!"

The six Rangers charged Chamella, beginning to fight the woman. As they staggered her, she pressed a control on her gauntlet, Buzzers teleporting in, along with a creature that looked like a humanoid praying mantis, complete with blades on the forearms.

"Mantisor, deal with them." Chamella said, before teleporting away.

"I'll deal with the vermin." Chronus said "Deal with the bug!"

"Are we actually going to take orders from him?!" Zara asked "After the beating he gave Louis!"

"There are mitigating circumstances." Ted said...

"Like what?" Rebecca asked "He nearly killed our friend."

"Don't..." Louis said.

"No, I agree with them!" Rick said, turning to Chronus "Why should we trust you?"

"Because I'm the dear Red Ranger's Dad." Chronus said coldly, Rick, Rebecca and Zara all looking at Ted, Chronus looking at Louis and noting "Guessing by the lack of reaction you already knew that."

"Now isn't the time." Ted said as the five Rangers all pulled their weapons, slowly putting them together "Rev Max Cannon! Over Rev Mode!"

"Ready..." Louis said.

"Aim..." Zara added.

"Fire!" Ted yelled, pulling the trigger, the gigantic blast emenating from the weapon hitting Mantisor and taking out the Buzzers in the process.

Before the Rangers could begin questioning Chronus' statement, Mantisor rose again, growing to gigantic size.

"Alex, send the zords." Ted said.

A moment later, the transport, moto, digger, lifter and boat all came into view. The transformation began, the Megazord body being formed as normal, the digger and moto zords assuming their arm modes, the moto having the front fork section rotate, a fist extending out of the now flat area as the pincer from the lifter attached to the forearm. The lifter formed it's leg, whilst the boat had the jet at the back of it, along with the missile rack, detach and the front of the boat, just ahead of the cockpit, folding to create a leg and foot. The jet and missile rack attached to the back, the missile rack coming over the left shoulder.

"Rev Max Megazord, Full Artillery Mode!" The five Rangers called as they entered the cockpit.

...

Alex sat in the lab, watching the battle unfold. She loved this part, and the new Megazord formation looked amazing. The Professor had made the modifications to the Rev Moto to allow it to form a regular hand, simply to benefit the Full Artillery Mode, which would have lacked hands entirely without it.

As she watched, she heard the door behind her open. She turned, seeing the professor stood there, a silver box with a green stripe on it in hand.

"Alexandria," He said, a small smile on his face "Please come with me. I have to show you something."

...

Mantisor charged at the Megazord, only to be pushed away by the pincer being fired at it and knocking it back. As the creature went for a second attack, the Megazord swung the digger arm at it, sending it flying.

"Let's end it." Ted said "Maximum Artillery Strike!"

The Megazord raised the digger arm, the claw of it opening to reveal the cannon inside whilst the missile rack began charging, energy building up on the pincer at the same time. After a moment, all three sources sent masses of energy and projectiles at Mantisor, eviscerating him.

"And that's how we rev it up, Rangers!" Ted called, jumping up and punching the air, looking down at the ground and noting his father had got away.

...

The five Rangers walked into the control room, noting it was desserted. After a moment, they turned to face Ted.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Zara asked him, her arms across her chest "Is this why you were pissed the other day?"

"Yeah, is this how it is?" Rebecca asked "You're meant to be our leader, our _friend,_ but how can we be sure of that if you don't trust us?"

"Guys, don't-" Louis began.

"You, be quiet!" Rick said "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I asked him not to." Ted finally spoke up "I was worried, about what you might think."

"Can you blame us?" Zara asked "You hid this from us!"

"Just like you were hiding things when we met!" Ted said aggressively "Don't play miss high and mighty with me on secrets! Hell, I didn't even know until two weeks ago!"

Ted turned around, moving over to one of the consoles, slamming his fist down on it then rubbing his hand, trying to numb the pain. As he did, the door opened, the Professor walking in.

"Everyone, I'd like to show you what I've been working on." He said, moving aside as a female figure, wearing a green version of Zara and Rebecca's suits in Over Rev mode, with a visor in the shape of a trapezium, a short sword in a holster on each hip, a blaster barrel on the back of each blade, walked in "Meet the Green Ranger."

"Green Ranger?" Rebecca asked "Who the..."

"It's me." The Green Ranger said, removing her helmet to reveal Alex's face "Hey guys. I'm the newest Power Ranger."

**...**

**Boom! Team Power up: In! New combination: In! Sixth Ranger: In! In summary; I love this chapter and loved writing it haha. Hope you guys did too. R&amp;R, please, no flames. B.**


	8. Green Ranger, Power Up!

**I don't own Power Rangers. Rick, Rebecca, Louis, Zara, Alex and Joe were created by Jetman21, Thewhatzupwriter26, RushQuake, GoseiShinkenPink, decode9 and TimmayIsAwesome, respectively. Jin was created by an as yet unknown guest user (If you know whom, please PM me). Ted and the Professor were created by me.**

**...**

Ted, Rick, Rebecca, Louis and Zara stood in the lab, shocked at the sight before them. Alex looked between the five Rangers, a smile present on her face.

"Guys? How cool is this?" She asked "I'm the Green Ranger!"

Before anyone could answer, the alarms went off, before a projection of the city appeared, zooming in on the beach. The creature on the beach looked like a large, gold and silver mechanical reaper with a scythe for it's left hand and a cannon for it's right, surrounded by Buzzers.

"Get down there." The Professor said, the six Rangers nodding as they grabbed their helmets and put them on, placing their hands on their belts.

...

The six Rangers materialised on the beach in front of the creature.

"Oh good, you made it, I was afraid you couldn't come. I am Feareap, and you-" The creature said stopping mid sentence as it realised "Wait a second! There are six of you! Since when?"

"Did he miss last time?"Louis asked "I mean, it was a different colour, but his sentence makes no sense given us working with Chronus."

"We can talk about how stupid it is later." Ted said, pulling his morpher "You guys ready?"

"Ready!" Rick, Rebecca, Zara and Louis said, producing their own morphers as the five Rangers pressed the centre button, all five of them calling "Over Rev Mode!"

"Red Over Rev Ranger, Ready!"

"Yellow Over Rev Ranger, Ready!"

"Blue Over Rev Ranger, Ready!"

"Black Over Rev Ranger, Ready!"

"White Over Rev Ranger, Ready!"

"Green Ranger, Ready!"

"Oh big whoop." Feareap said "Prepare to experience your fears!"

The six Rangers charged Feareap and the drones, with Ted and Alex leaping over the drones to attack Feareap whilst the other four began dealing with the foot soldiers. Rick, Rebecca, Zara and Louis made quick work of the Drones, whilst Ted and Alex slashed down on Feareap with their swords, causing the creature to collapse and explode. A moment later, it reformed, growing to enormous size.

"We'll take it from here." Ted said to Zara, pressing two fingers to the side of his helmet "Rev Max Megazord, online!"

The zords quickly arrived and formed the Megazord. The mech began advancing on the monster, who responded by raising the cannon and firing a dark purple energy beam at the Megazord. The mech fell apart, the five Rangers falling out as it did, Feareap dematerialising in smoke with an evil cackle at the same time.

"Are you guys okay?" Alex said, running over to the other five Rangers, the five of them slowly getting up, shaking their heads "Let's get you guys back to the Command Centre."

...

The six Rangers materialised in the Command Centre. The Professor immediately hurried over, beginning to scan each of them in turn as they all de-morphed.

"I'm picking up some low level radiation of some kind." He said, grimacing "I haven't seen it before, so I'd like you to stay here and let me conduct some tests. There are emergency quarters for each of you on the lower levels, I'll come and see each of you individually."

The five core Rangers all walked out, shaking their heads. Alex went to walk out, being stopped by a hand on her arm, belonging to the Professor.

"Not you, Alexandra." He said "I need your help to conduct the tests. If you could deal with Richard and Rebecca, I'll take care of Louis, Theodore and Zara."

"Okay." Alex said, looking at the readings on the monitor "Any idea what Feareap did to them?"

"Not yet." The Professor replied "However, his method of allowing you and Theodore to defeat him, whilst using the Drones as easy cannon fodder to make it look inconspicuous in regards of the ease, then attacking all five of them in the Megazord, suggests he planned it. He wanted to get all five of them. Actually, he was probably hoping you would be in it as well, but the five of them is a good second option."

Alex looked at the readings. She couldn't see what was being done, but knew one thing; it wouldn't be good.

...

Zara sat in her room, bouncing a ball off the wall and catching it. As she caught it for what felt like the hundredth time, there was a knock at the door. She walked to it and opened it, seeing Ted stood there, a cocky grin on his face.

"Ted?" She asked "But, aren't we meant to wait in our rooms?"

"The Professor's already cleared me." He said "He's going to check Louis then he'll be in for you. Apparently, it's nothing."

"Really?" She said, cocking an eyebrow as Ted sat on the bed, patting the spot beside him, Zara pausing before sitting beside him "He sounded serious."

"Please, the old man can be wrong." He replied, rolling his eyes "He was wrong to experiment on my dear old dad."

Zara put a hand on Ted's shoulder, having it violently shrugged off as he stood, sending her flying to the wall, a look of rage on his face.

"Don't touch me!" He said, his nostrils flaring "Why would I ever let a heartless little girl touch me?"

"What?" Zara said "Ted, I-"

"Don't even bother!" Ted yelled "You are _nothing!_ You're just a pathetic little girl with an artificial heart. What, mommy and daddy too poor for you to have a real one?"

"Ted, what the hell?" She asked, pausing for a second to compose herself before she broke down "Why are you being such a jerk?"

"Because you're one to everyone else." He hissed "You're a silly little heartless girl, and I hope you get what's coming to you."

He slipped out wordlessly, Zara bringing her knees to her chest and breaking down crying.

...

Rick sat in his room, waiting to be seen. As he did, the power cut out to the room. After a moment, red emergency lighting came on. As it did, he saw the door open and the Chrono Ranger slip in, the door locking behind him.

"Miss me?" The Chrono Ranger said, charging at Rick and attacking, Rick barely ducking under the attack "Hold still, it'll be much quicker."

"Not a chance." Rick said, pulling his morpher and spinning the gyro "Rev Max, Power Up! Over Rev mode!"

In a flash he was morphed, exchanging blows with Chronus. He pulled his Rev protector from his belt, having the blaster knocked out of his hand. As he began to have his Engine Blaster materialise in his hand, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, looking down to see Chronus' Chrono Defender in sabre mode, ran through his chest. Rick collapsed to the ground, de-morphing as he did, looking up at Chronus.

"Face it, Blue Ranger." Chronus said as Rick's vision began to get dark "You've failed."

...

The Professor knocked on Ted's door. There was no response. After pausing for a moment, he walked inside. As he did, his eyes widened whilst he rushed to the bed; Ted was lying unconscious.

"Theodore!" He said, shaking Ted "Theodore, wake up!"

There was no response. The Professor pressed a button on his watch, raising it to his mouth.

"Alexandra, what's your status?"

...

Alex had just walked into Rick's room when she got the Professor's call. She could see the young man laying in the middle of the bed, his breathing shallow he slept.

"I'm in Rick's room." She said, putting two fingers to his neck "He's unconscious, breathing's shallow, pulse weak but steady."

"Meet me back in the control room." The Professor's voice came through the communications line "We need to evaluate this."

...

Alex walked into the control room, seeing the forms of the five core Rangers on different monitors, all unconscious. Alex walked over to the terminal, observing the vitals being displayed.

"All the same." She said "What's caused it?"

"I have a theory." The Professor said "Feareap said you would experience your fears. A neurological scan of them shows them to be in a dream state. Or, more specifically, a nightmare state."

"What can we do?" Alex asked "How can we wake them?"

"I don't know." The Professor said, the alarm blaring, the gigantic Feareap being shown on the monitor "Feareap is back. This is interesting; there's a faint energy trail connecting him to the Rangers, maybe keeping them unconscious. Take the Jet Max flyer, it will have all the information you need to operate it onboard."

"Jet Max?" Alex questioned "This might not be the best time to say it, but I'm terrified of heights."

"You'll be insulated." The Professor said "And anyway, if you do not face your fears, they will never wake from theirs."

Alex sighed, before pulling her morpher and spinning the gyro.

"Rev Max, Power Up!"

...

Ted stood in the centre of his bedroom. It was quiet and he still hadn't been seen. As he stood up and stretched, there was a sound of creaking behind a wall. He walked over to the wall, putting his hand on it. It was wet.

"What the hell?" He said, pulling his morpher "Ted to command centre, I think there's a leak behind my-"

Before he could finish talking, the wall buckled, water flooding into the room rapidly. Ted spun the gyro on his morpher quickly.

"Rev Max," He began to call before the water overtook him, his morpher shorting out, causing him to drop it, watching helplessly as it sank to the bottom.

He pushed off from the wall, beginning to slam his fist against the door over and over again, feeling himself getting weaker every second. Slowly, he succumbed to the water, passing out due to lack of oxygen.

...

Alex held on tightly as the large, green jet liner zord flew over the city. It was flanked by a pair of gunmetal grey attack choppers, both drones. She was thankful the zord had auto-pilot; she wasn't sure she felt comfortable flying a plane. She could see Feareap ahead, firing his beams down at the city.

"Professor, I can see him. What do I do?" She asked, before noting to herself "Wow this is high up..."

"Take manual control." The Professor replied over the communications system "The automated control can only execute basic flight, evasive manoeuvres like the ones you will need are not in the program."

"Maybe they should be added." She said, pressing a few controls "Manual control enabled."

Alex flew the jet around Feareap, narrowly missing the creature as it swang for the craft. As she did, she pressed controls on her left and right, ordering the drone choppers to execute an attack pattern. The two craft fired missiles and pulse lasers at the creature, the artillery hitting the armoured section on the creature's chest, barely fazing it.

"Direct hit, no effect." Alex said into the comm. system "Any other suggestions."

"Programme 2." The Professor replied simply "Activate it."

"Okay." Alex said, pressing the controls in front of her "Programme engaged."

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." Came a mechanical voice as the jet pulled up sharply.

As the Jet went up, the cockpit popped up slightly, whilst the rest of the front of it, both in line with and above the cockpit, swung forward, the fuselage behind it rotating, revealing a flat, open section, the nose section locking into place once it had folded 180 degrees. As it did, the wings rotated 90 degrees forwards, several laser barrels moving into place at the front of the turbines as it did. Meanwhile, the back half of the jet rotated 180 degrees and separated, the small wings on the tail of the craft folding in line with the tail fin, creating feet at the end of the newly created legs. As they did, the two choppers pulled alongside, their cockpits facing the aft of the jet. They turned onto their sides, the tails rotating up 90 degrees with laser barrels popping out of the gyros in the tail, as the blades on top of the choppers locked out at the side, hands coming out below the cockpits as the choppers attacked onto the newly formed left and right shoulders, just below the wings. As they did, the cockpit popped up further, revealing a head with a silver mouth plate and the red tinted cockpit acting as a visor.

"Jet Max Megazord, Activated." Said the computer as the Megazord landed facing Feareap.

Alex pressed a few controls, making the mech move towards the creature, who raised the scythe arm. As it did, Alex pressed a control, causing the Megazord to raise its left arm, the blade on top of the chopper sliding forward to above the knuckle, the blades starting to spin, causing the scythe to be sliced in half. As Feareap staggered, Alex hit another control, the blade on the left arm rotating in front of the knuckle, whilst the right arm had its blade slide forward and rotate in the same way.

"Jet Max Megazord, blade blast attack!" Alex said, the laser barrels all starting to light up as the Megazord hummed with power "Fire!"

The Megazord began to fire all its lasers and missiles, the energy coming from behind the blades collecting on them. After a second, cyclones of energy began to fire from the blades, hitting the creature and causing it to explode. As it did, the weapons stopped firing and the blades returned to their original positions, the triumphant mech standing with the sunlight reflecting from it victoriously.

...

Alex came back into the command centre, finding the Professor examining Rebecca, Louis being in the process of removing a number of sensors dotted across his bare chest. Ted walked over to her, slapping her on the shoulder.

"Good job out there." He said, grinning "I watched the game tape, you nailed it."

"Thanks." Alex said, pausing "Is using the Megazords always that fun?"

"Oh yeah." Ted grinned, turning to the Professor "Speaking of Megazords, how's ours?"

"It needs some repairs, but it will be fine." The Professor said "However, sensors indicate that the fleet has retreated somewhat, beginning to set up a base on the moon."

"Meaning?" Zara asked, stepping forward.

"It's over." Rick said "We can take the fight to them, end it, and-"

"It's not over." Ted said, grimacing "They've fallen back to fortify. This is far from over. It's only just beginning."

**...**

**Sorry this chapter took so long guys, had a number of issues. Hope you liked it, R&amp;R, please, no flames. B.**


	9. Interlude: Chronus

**I don't own Power Rangers. Rick, Rebecca, Louis, Zara, Alex and Joe were created by Jetman21, Thewhatzupwriter26, RushQuake, GoseiShinkenPink, decode9 and TimmayIsAwesome, respectively. Jin was created by an as yet unknown guest user (If you know whom, please PM me). Ted and the Professor were created by me.**

**...**

Joe walked down the corridor of the school. He'd ended up with detention, something about being late for class for the third time that week without an explanation. As he turned a corner, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun on his heel to see a man in a silver suit with a gold chest piece, a silver helmet under his arm.

"Hello again Joseph, remember me?" The man said "You did a job for me a few weeks ago. I was hoping you could do another."

"Wait a second... You're a Power Ranger?!" Joe asked "What the hell man, why'd you need me?"

"To deliver a message, for starters." The man said, pulling a piece of paper from his belt and handing it to Joe.

"Okay." Joe said "Why can't you do it?"

"Because I draw attention." The man said, grabbing Joe by the throat and lifting him in the air "Now, can I count on you?"

"Y... Yes." Joe choked out before being lowered to the ground, the man walking away "Who's it for?"

"Follow me." The man said "I'll point them out."

...

Jin Ika walked into the classroom, observing a large young man with extremely short cropped hair, and another, extremely thin young man with greasy black hair, both wearing leather jackets. He had started as a supply teacher the week before, and now had somehow ended up taking detention. He knew there was meant to be three young men in detention from the list he'd been handed earlier, which he set down on his desk before running his hand through his mid length black hair, attempting to tidy it. He knew it was only messy due to the Angel Grove Sharks cap he tended to wear normally, but he didn't care they were his favourite team.

As he sat down at the desk, picking up a Sudoku book which had been left by the last teacher who had taken detention. As he did, the door opened, revealing a young man with dirty blonde hair and a jacket that identified him as being on one of the school sports teams.

"Joe Rookhuyzen." The young man said "Sorry I'm late."

"No you're not." Jin said "Have a seat, let's get this over and done with. I've got other places to be, you know."

"Ooh, has the sub got a date?" The larger young man said, elbowing the skinny one in the ribs "Hear that?"

"Sure did." The skinny guy said "What's her name? Ooh, is it Miss. Jameson? Saw you two chatting in the corridor earlier. Well, I say chatting, you seemed to be thinking about something else."

"Wonder what." The large guy said sarcastically, both of them laughing before Jin slammed a fist down on both of their desks "Whoah, what the hell?!"

"Got your attention? Good." Jin said "All I need you to do is sit down and shut up, okay?"

He didn't wait for an answer before sitting down, picking up the Sudoku book again. He hated working as a substitute teacher, but it was his orders, and he was damned if he was going to go against the orders from _him._

**... 4 Months Earlier...**

Jin walked out of the flight simulator. He had been in space training for the last six months, and only had two more until he was an officially qualified NASADA pilot. He walked over to the vending machine outside the camp's canteen, getting himself a lemonade, opening the can and taking a gulp. It was a scorching hot day and the simulator, in spite of its air conditioning, still got even hotter.

"How'd it go?" Came a voice from behind Jin, the man turning to see and African American man his age with short cropped hair walking towards him, beaming "The practice session, how'd it go?"

"It was alright." Jin replied, clasping his friend's hand as it was outstretched to him "When do you go in, Marc?"

"I'm in at three." Marc said in response "So I've got an hour or so to prep. Lunch?"

"Sure." Jin said, the two men moving towards the canteen door, before Jin stopped at a sound above "Do you hear that?"

"Hear wh-" Marc began before something impacted the canteen, causing it to explode and knocking Jin and Marc to the floor "What the f-"

Before Marc could finish his expletive, a group of creatures materialised, all with wasp like heads on metallic green armoured bodies, with claws on the hands. In the centre of them was a crimson figure, with large claws on its hands, eight eyes on its head, as well as mandibles like a scorpion's.

"Who is the leader here?" The figure asked, approaching Marc and Jin, picking them both up by the throat "I am Scorpak, General of the Kaltax fleet, and you, pathetic creatures, will tell me what I want to know!"

"G... Go to..." Marc began, before having Scorpak tighten and twist his grip in response, Marc's neck twisting with a sickening crack before his limp body was dropped to the ground.

"Wrong answer, your friend gave." Scorpak said, turning his attention to Jin "Tell me what you know, Human, or your death won't be as pleasant!"

Before Jin could answer, a blast of white energy impacted Scorpak, knocking him back and causing him to drop Jin. Jin scrambled to stand, before being grabbed by the wrist by a white gloved hand. He looked up at its owner, a man in a silver bodysuit with a gold chest piece and a silver helmet with black visor, a gun of some kind in his hand.

"Let's go." The man said, his voice modulated "Unless you'd like to stay with them?"

"No!" Jin said, before the man tapped his belt, both of them teleporting away.

**... Present Day...**

Jin snapped out of his thoughts to be met with the figure of Joe stood in front of him, a piece of paper in his hand. Jin took the note, reading it.

_You need to go. Now._

"What does this mean?" Jin asked, as Joe took the bathroom pass and left the room "Wait a minute!"

Jin stood up and ran out of the classroom. As he turned the corner, he found himself stood face to face with the man in the silver suit, Joe stood beside him, a sheepish look on his face.

"I told you I'd be coming here." The man said, gesturing to Joe "Joseph here was kind enough to help me get you out, so-"

"I did what you asked!" Jin said, his tone aggressive "I kept an eye on that Markus kid! My debt to you is paid in full!"

"It's paid when I say it is!" The man said, picking Jin up by the throat "And don't you forget it. You remember what happened after we got out of that camp."

**... 4 Months Earlier...**

Jin and the man materialised at the top of the large, dessert hill half a mile from the camp, Jin falling to the ground and vomiting as the man released his grip. The man helped Jin up, before reaching up, undoing the clasps on his helmet and removing it, revealing the face of a man who looked to be around forty, with short, dark brown hair that showed some flecks of grey in place, and stubble with the same flecks of grey, his eyes ice cold.

"Clean yourself up." The man said, his tone as cold as his eyes "I've never understood how people can fail to hold down their lunch with that process, it's just matter to energy to matter conversion. Kind of pathetic that you can't really."

"What... What were those things?" Jin asked "What's a Scorpak?"

"A Kaltax Empire General." The man said, seeing Jin's blank expression "Genocidal aliens hell bent on enslaving or killing us."

"Why'd you save me?" Jin asked, adding quickly "Not that I'm ungrateful. Thank you for that."

"I'm a Power Ranger, comes with the job." The man said, before pointing his gun at Jin "However, don't think for a second I won't kill you if that becomes what's in my best interests."

"Oh god." Jin said, swallowing hard before asking "What do you want me to do?"

"You're going to get a new job, as a teacher. I understand you have the required skills?" The man said, Jin nodding in response "Good. I need you to observe someone."

**...Present Day...**

"What do you want?" Jin asked the man, looking at Joe "When did you get involved with him?"

"Joseph does jobs for me from time to time." The man said, looking between Joe and Jin before pulling his blaster from its holster, hitting a control on the side and shooting Joe then Jin in quick succession "You've both been useful to me. It's time I rewarded you."

**...**

**Okay, so this isn't a full chapter, rather an interlude to provide some background for upcoming plot elements. Hope you liked it. The next chapter should be up within the week. R&amp;R. Please, no flames. B.**


	10. Jet Rev Megazord

**I don't own Power Rangers. Rick, Rebecca, Louis, Zara, Alex, Joe and Jin were created by Jetman21, Thewhatzupwriter26, RushQuake, GoseiShinkenPink, decode9, TimmayIsAwesome and Gadget the Critic, respectively. Ted, Chronus and the Professor were created by me.**

**...**

Rebecca and Alex sat at the edge of the gym in the command centre, chatting about one of their classes whilst taking a break from the exercise machines, whilst Ted and Rick were in the fighting ring, sparring. The girls were both wearing grey shorts with t-shirts in yellow and green, respectively, whilst Rick wore black joggers with a blue t-shirt and Ted wore the same, replacing the t-shirt with a red tank top.

"I don't get why we still have the home work." Rebecca complained as Ted landed a punch to Rick's stomach "I mean, Miss Henderson has been out for the last fortnight and we've had that... What's his name?"

"Mr. Ika." Alex responded, watching as Rick responded by kicking Ted in the chest, causing him to stagger, calling over "Careful you two. Just because there haven't been any Kaltax attacks, doesn't mean you two need to beat each other to a pulp instead."

"Just practicing, _mom."_ Ted replied in a slightly teasing tone "You guys seen Louis or Zara? They've not been around lately."

"Louis has been spending time with his family." Rick responded, slapping Ted on the shoulder as he added "Some of us leave this place, you know?"

"I go home." Ted said, before muttering to himself "Just I can't find my dad there, can I..."

Before Rick could respond, the alarm began to sound. Ted and Rick nodded to each other before climbing out of the ring and following Alex and Rebecca out of the gym.

...

"What've we got?" Rick asked as the four teens walked into the control room, the Professor being stood at a terminal.

"Strange power readings in the centre of town." The Professor said "Probably nothing, but I would like the four of you to check it out."

"Okay." Ted said, looking at the holographic projection in the centre of the room "Looks quiet."

"Looks can be deceiving." Rebecca said, half grinning as she said "Need I remind you two of that Cammie girl?"

"Let's not go there." Ted and Rick said simultaneously, Ted moving to the terminal and pressing a few controls as he added "Okay, I've got the co-ordinates. We'll split into pairs. Rick, you and Alex go to the plaza. Rebecca, you and me will check the mall. Professor, tell Zara and Louis to meet up at the skate park and check that."

"I shall." The Professor said "Preparing for transport."

The four teens stood in their pairs, before being enveloped in light of their respective colours and teleporting away.

...

Rick and Alex materialised in the plaza. It was quite serene. However, it was also deserted. The two of them looked around. Normally, at this time on a Saturday, the place was bustling with activity. As they turned around, a blast of golden red energy hit the ground between them, the two of them ducking and rolling away from it, looking at the source.

Stood there, was a man in what looked like a bronze version of Rick's Ranger suit, with added black triangular shoulder pads, and a morpher akin to Cronus' one on his right wrist. His helmet had silver embossed lips and a black rectangular visor that appeared to have arrows pointing inwards at the edges of it. On his hands were bronze and silver gauntlets with spikes on the knuckles over his gloves, gear shaped wrist guards on them, the devices pulsating with golden red energy.

"Another one, great." Alex said as she and Rick scrambled to their feet "You seen him before?"

"Nope. You ready?" Rick said, Alex nodding in response as they both pulled their morphers, the two of them saying "Rev Max, Power Up!"

As soon as the two Rangers were morphed, they charged the bronze Ranger, Alex pulling her swords whilst Rick's cannon appeared in his hands, firing blue bolts at the bronze Ranger, who deflected them with his gauntlets. As he did, Alex reached him, taking slashes at him and having her strikes blocked, before the Bronze Ranger struck her then fired a bolt at Rick, both Rangers going flying.

"Okay, that hurt." She said, picking herself up as Rick did the same "Got any ideas?"

"Yeah." Rick said "Sometimes cowardice is the better part of tactics."

"Meaning?" Alex asked, looking at him.

"Run away." The Bronze Ranger said with a laugh, firing bolts of energy from his gauntlets at the Blue and Green Rangers "Go on. Run!"

The two Rangers looked at each other with a nod before pressing the controls on their belts, teleporting away, seconds before the Bronze Ranger clutched his head as he buckled over in pain.

...

Ted and Rebecca looked around the food court where they'd been deposited. There was no sign of any kind of attackers, but there were definitely signs of a struggle. As the two began slowly walking through the area, there was the sound of movement behind them, causing them both to turn on their heel, seeing a young man with dirty blonde hair staggering out clutching his head. Ted and Rebecca ran over to the young man.

"I know him." Ted said looking at the guy "He's in my history class. Jack, right?"

"Joe." The young man corrected groggily "Oh god, there was this guy. This Ranger, this Gold Ranger. He attacked and... Oh wait, I remember now."

"Remember what?" Rebecca asked before noting the device on his wrist, a silver device identical to Cronus' morpher "Ted..."

"It was-" Ted began before Joe hit Rebecca in the gut, staggering her, throwing a punch at Ted and having it blocked "Okay, I get it, you want to fight now. At least give us some warning!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Joe said, smirking as he pressed the control on his morpher "Rev Max. Gold Ranger!"

There was a flash, before Joe was left stood there in a golden bodysuit, similar to Ted's Ranger suit, with black triangular shoulder pads. His helmet had a black visor, shaped like an asterisk with the bottom half cut off, an embossed silver mouthpiece on it. He brought his hands up in front of his face before bringing them down quickly, a pair of large gold and silver blasters materialising in his hands, long blades running down the bottoms of their barrels.

"Oh boy." Ted said, helping Rebecca up "You ready?"

"Son of a bitch suckered me!" She said, getting a surprised look from Ted "Yes, I'm ready."

"Good." Ted said, grinning as they both pulled their morphers "Rev Max! Power Up!"

The two morphed into their Ranger suits, their weapons materialising in their hands as they charged Joe, who began taking pot shots. The two dodged the shots, reaching Joe as he folded the handles of his blasters down, holding the dual short swords that were left in a defensive position. Rebecca pushed her staff down in the ground, vaulting over it and kicking Joe in the face as Ted charged in with his sword.

"Not bad." Joe said as he blocked Ted's strike, before kicking Ted in the crotch, causing him to fall back, clutching the injured area "But even morphed, that still works."

"Son of a..." Ted said as Rebecca helped him up, him shrugging off her help "He's going down. Over Rev mode!"

He quickly shifted into the powered up form, charging in again, leaping in the air and bringing his sword down on Joe, sparks flying as the Gold Ranger hit the ground. Ted and Rebecca regrouped, Rebecca having powered up as well. As she joined him, a golden red energy blast hit the two of them, knocking them back as a Bronze Ranger joined Joe. As he did, the other four Rangers teleported in.

"Figured you'd need help." Louis said to Ted "You guys okay."

"All the better for seeing you guys." Rebecca replied as the six Rangers faced on the other two metallic themed Rangers "Bronze and Gold? We're going to run out of colours soon."

"Don't count on it, girl" Came a voice from behind them, before a silver coloured object streaked past them, Cronus stopping when he was between the other two metallic Rangers "Like my new friends, Rangers?"

"Dad..." Ted said quietly, his fists clenching "All of you, leave now!"

"But you haven't seen our toys..." Cronus said, pressing a control on his wrist "Chrono zords, activate!"

"I don't like the sound of that..." Zara said, as a giant gold and black dump truck and a similarly sized bronze and silver dune buggy came over the horizon "Knew it..."

The three metallic Rangers leapt into the air, Joe going into the dump truck, the Bronze Ranger into the dune buggy, and Chronos into the silver and black space shuttle that had just come into view. The six Rangers looked between each other for a moment.

"Rev Max Megazord, full artillery mode!" Ted called as he pressed a control on his morpher, the carrier truck, motorcycle, speed boat, fork lift and dozer coming over the horizon and quickly combining into the Megazord "See you in a second, Alex."

"Yeah." Alex said, pressing the same control on her morpher "Jet Max Megazord, online!"

The twin helicopters and jet both flew in, quickly combining as Alex leapt up into the cockpit. As she did, the shuttle flew up into the air, it's wings rotating forward 90 degrees as the cockpit folded down, a black and silver head with a red visor popping out of the position the cockpit had been in, as the thrusters and three stabilising fins detached, combining into a five barrelled weapon with a long sword formed from the fins on top. Meanwhile, the dump truck folded it's cockpit down, the rest of the zord splitting down the middle as it flipped up, becoming a pair of legs, which the shuttle quickly landed on, moments before the dune buggy split down the middle and attached to the newly formed shoulders, a pair of hands coming out where the headlights were, catching the sword weapon in it's left hand before taking off to the sky.

"We can't reach it up there!" Rick said, annoyed as the Megazord tried in vain to hit the Chrono Megazord with it's missiles "Alex, get up there!"

"That will not work." Came the Professor's voice "The Jet Max Megazord has the manoeuvrability to battle the Chrono Megazord, but is vastly overpowered by it, as is the Rev Max."

"What can we do then?" Louis said as the Chrono Megazord fired down on the other two mechs.

"Come up with something fast." Ted said as the Rev Max Megazord rolled to the left of another blast and the Jet Max Megazord took to the skies to avoid the same attack "Anyone got any ideas."

"I've got a new programme me and the Professor were working on." Alex's voice came through the comm. system "There's no guarantee it'll work though!"

"Let's try it anyway." Ted said "Professor, upload the programme."

"Uploading. I am also sending the core zords to replace the auxiliaries." The Professor said "The programme will not work with them."

"Understood." Zara said "Disengaging."

The Rev Max Megazord quickly disengaged, reforming in it's basic form a moment later. As it did, the Jet Max Megazord landed beside it.

"What's happening?" Zara said "I've been locked out of the controls!"

"Same here." Rebecca said "What's going on?"

"The programme has put the Megazords on auto-pilot." The Professor's reply came "Believe me, this is much safer."

The Rev Max Megazord jumped into the air. As it did, the Jet Max Megazord split into it's components, the jet's fuselage opening, the cockpit splitting down the middle and coming to rest on the Rev Max Megazord's shoulders, whilst the tail end of the craft separated, joining onto the bottom of the Megazord sabre, the Jet's wings now on the Megazord's back. Meanwhile, the blades and cannons from the two helicopters detached, a set attaching to each arm, whilst the main bodies opened, joining onto the legs and forming armour for them. Finally, the main fuselage reformed in a squared off configuration over the Megazord's chest, giving it green and red body armour, the head of the Jet Max Megazord opening to become a helmet which landed on the head of the Rev Max Megazord, giving it the appearance of a giant mechanical winged knight.

"Welcome to your new Jet Rev Megazord." The Professor's voice came as the Mech stabilised in the air and Alex's seat slid into the cockpit behind Ted's "Now you should have sufficient power _and _manoeuvrability to take on the Chrono Megazord."

"Let's find out." Ted said, pressing a few controls in front of him "Thrusters to full. I've always wanted to say that."

"Should've figured you'd be a Trekkie." Rick said, rolling his eyes inside his helmet "Preparing cannons. Can we get a lock yet?"

"Out of range." Alex said "We need to be within 500 metres to guarantee a hit."

"Bringing us into range." Zara said "They're trying to pull away."

"Stay on them." Ted said, grinning to himself as he muttered "Red five, going in."

The Jet Rev Megazord closed in on the Chrono Megazord, the gap decreasing marginally with each second. Finally, there was a beeping in the Rangers' cockpit.

"We're in range." Rebecca said "Opening fire."

The Megazord raised both arms, the cannons lighting up with multicoloured energy and beginning to fire. The Chrono Megazord turned, firing its blaster back in response, the Jet Rev Megazord taking the full brunt of the hit and beginning to fall back down to Earth.

"We've lost main power." Louis said "Engaging back up power supply."

The Megazord continued to fall, its eyes blacking out momentarily before the yellow eyes lit up once more, the power surging in the systems as it launched itself back up towards the Chrono Megazord, preparing its lance as it shot up towards the enemy mech.

"Let's finish this." Ted said "Maximum Rev Strike!"

The Jet Rev Megazord shot up, gaining speed, continuing until it reached the Chrono Megazord, the blade ramming through the shuttle portion of the other mech. As it withdrew its weapon, the interior of the other zord was projected on the front of the cockpit, Cronos sat in the middle with the Gold and Bronze Rangers to his left and right, respectively.

"Well played, son." Cronos said over the channel "You actually managed to catch us. I'm impressed. Just remember, next time, we won't just be testing our toys."

The line was cut before the Chrono Megazord engaged a secondary set of thrusters, launching itself off faster than the Jet Rev Megazord could keep up with. As it did, the Professor appeared on the viewer.

"Rangers, return to the Command Centre." He said "I have some interesting information to share with you."

"Okay, just let me say it first." Ted said "That, Rangers, is how we Rev it up!"

...

The six Rangers walked into the Command Centre from the hangar bay, the core five having returned to their base forms, all six of them having removed their helmets.

"What've we got?" Ted and Rick both asked simultaneously, both glaring at each other as they did.

"I was scanning the Gold and Bronze Rangers during your fights with them." The Professor said, bringing up a recording of Rick and Alex fighting the Bronze Ranger "Notice anything?"

"Aside from Rick getting his butt kicked?" Ted quipped, Zara elbowing him in the gut "Owww..."

"I'm guessing he means something _else?"_ Zara said, narrowing her eyes at him "Idiot..."

"Passive aggressive much?" Ted asked, seeing the others rolling their eyes "What?"

"Nothing." Louis said "Just, you know, you keep being a real idiot lately. I mean, that catch phrase when we fight the bad guys? It wasn't even merited today."

"Rangers!" The Professor snapped "You may all get into a 'slagging match,' as they call it in England, after I show you these readings."

The vitals of the Bronze Ranger was brought up in the projection, with a number of spikes in it, before a sustained spike as Rick and Alex retreated.

"The bios are all wrong..." Alex said, moving to join the Professor and pressing a few commands, bringing up her and Rick's vitals up "See, ours are all mostly normal. His shows strange spikes when he's fighting, almost like-"

"He's being coerced." Ted said "That explains what me and Rebecca saw."

"What are you talking about?" Rick asked, folding his arms "What did you and Becky... Uhm, I mean, Rebecca, see?"

"Becky?" Ted said, smirking "Definitely coming back to that. Anyway, the Gold Ranger was this guy from one of my classes, Joe. He was fine until just before he morphed."

"Ted's right." Rebecca said "It was like he was on some kind of autopilot. Could he be being controlled?"

"It appears so." The Professor said "You all go and get some rest. I will keep analysing the data."

Rick, Louis, Zara, Rebecca and Alex all went to leave, Ted standing there for a moment. The Professor momentarily glanced at him before looking at the monitor again.

"Can I help you, Theodore?" He asked.

"You're hiding something from them." Ted said, cocking an eyebrow "What is it?"

"Why, the same thing as you, Theodore." The Professor said "Exactly who it was detected the invasion in the first place."

"Right..." Ted said, grimacing "You want a hand?"

"I will be fine." The Professor said, turning back to flash him a small smile for a moment as a means of reassurance before returning to his work "I will call if I need you."

"Okay." Ted said, moving to the door, tossing back "Night, Prof."

"Good night, Theodore." The Professor said, waiting until Ted was out of ear shot before remotely closing the doors "Computer, lock down central Command Centre. Authorisation One Seven Zero One Alpha."

"Command recognised." Said a simulated female voice "Entering lock down."

There was a sound of the doors locking before the lights dimmed, being replaced by a red hue. One of the panels beside the Professor opened, revealing a black device with the same design as the Rangers' morphers, grey buttons on it and a series of red lights on it. He picked it up, putting it on his wrist and pressing a few commands. When he finished, a projection appeared of Cronos.

"I didn't expect to hear from you so soon, Professor." Cronos said, smirking "What's up, Prof."

"Ted's getting close to this, asking questions." The Professor said "I had to throw him a bone, keep him off our scent."

"I can believe that." Cronos said "He is my son, after all. You never told me why you introduced me and his mother then told me I had to walk out on her when he was born."

"To help shape him into who he has to be. Trust me, it's easier this way." The Professor said, smirking as he added "He's the key to unlocking the technology. Provided you have the key?"

"I'm working on it." Cronos replied "So, what's my son got to do with this?"

"It's more what you have to do with it." The Professor said "Where I'm from, he never had the motivation your absence gave him. The competitive edge is good too. Would've been helpful before..."

"I see." Cronos said, looking behind him "The subjects are waking up. I'll contact you later."

"Agreed." The Professor said "Adjust the control matrices in their morphers, they're showing up on our sensors."

"Got it." Cronos said "Good night, Prof."

The projection faded. The Professor moved to a container that had came out of a newly opened panel on the central console. He opened it, pulling out an unfinished device, with the final piece of the crystal he'd taken from Zara in it. He smirked to himself.

"We'll have you active soon." He said "Then we can finally end this."

**...**

**Okay, so here's the beginning of the next segment of the fic. It'll become clear exactly what's going on as time goes on, but there are some big hints in here. R&amp;R, please, no flames. B.**


	11. Metallic Menace Part One: Uncontrollable

**I don't own Power Rangers. Rick, Rebecca, Louis, Zara, Alex, Joe and Jin were created by Jetman21, Thewhatzupwriter26, RushQuake, GoseiShinkenPink, decode9, TimmayIsAwesome and Gadget the Critic, respectively. Ted, Cronos and the Professor were created by me.**

**AN: Okay, so I was going to release all four parts of this current arc in one go. However, writing all four concurrently was getting confusing. So, instead, I give you part one now, and part two either tonight or tomorrow. Parts three and four will follow in the next couple of weeks. Just thought I'd open by updating you guys on that now. R&amp;R, please, no flames.**

**...**

Alex, Rebecca and Zara walked through the mall. Zara wasn't a fan of all the girly shopping stuff, but the other two girls were in their element, even if they weren't necessarily the girliest of girls. They'd just come out of the ninth boutique of the day, Alex and Rebecca now laden with bags from various stores, whilst Zara had a single bag, from a Wal Mart where she'd picked up some new plain black t-shirts. Three of them for ten dollars.

"Do you two ever stop?" She finally spoke up as they went to enter the tenth store "We've been here for four hours!"

"So, two more and they'll all be closed." Rebecca said with a smile _"Then _we can go."

"_Exactly."_ Alex said with a grin, her face falling as a beep came from her pocket, the three of them quietly moving to one of the quiet areas, Alex pulling out her morpher, pressing the comm. button "What's up?"

"Alex, I could use your help in the lab." Ted's voice came through "The Professor's working on some super secret project, so I'm stuck repairing the zords after last week."

"I'm on my way." Alex sighed, lowering her morpher before handing her bags off to Zara "Take those, I'll pick them up from yours later. Thanks, you're a star!"

"But-" Zara said, before Alex pressed a control on her morpher and teleported away in a streak of green energy "And she's gone..."

"Come on." Rebecca said, grabbing Zara by the arm and dragging her off towards the store they'd been about to enter "She might be gone but I'm not."

"Oh joy." Zara said sarcastically as they entered the tenth store.

...

Alex teleported into the Command Centre, finding herself in the zord hangar. She looked around briefly, before seeing Ted's legs hanging over the edge of a raised platform under his zord, a red mechanics jumpsuit visible with the top half hanging loosely from his waist, a dirty white vest on his chest.

"Starting with your own, I see." She said, laughing slightly as he sat up too quickly and head butted the bottom of the Zord, sliding out and rubbing his head "Sorry, but that was kind of funny."

"Glad one of us liked it." Ted said, climbing down the ladder attached, moving over to the lockers and pulling out a green jumpsuit like his own, tossing it to her "Suit up. Unless you want to wear a designer top and skirt to do maintenance?"

"Turn around." She said, waiting until he complied before beginning to change "What's the damage like?"

"The Transport, jet and choppers all took the brunt of the beating." Ted said, being tapped on the shoulder by her when she'd finished changing "The other four zords all took varying degrees of damage, but they're more towards what could be called _operable."_

"What if the city gets attacked in the meantime?" She asked as Ted lead her to the platform, gesturing for her to climb up, smirking as she said "Nuh-uh. Eyes front, soldier."

"Seriously?" Ted said, rolling his eyes as she nodded, beginning to climb up "Yes, ma'am."

"Good Red Ranger." She said, as if talking to a dog "So we're starting with this one?"

"Professor's orders." Ted said as he watched her climb up, giving her a hand up onto the platform "He tells me everything will be fine, but he still wants at least the Rev Max up and running ASAP."

"Better get to work then." Alex said, sliding under the zord "Hand me a multi tool will you?"

"Basic or super techie version?" Ted asked sarcastically, handing her a silver device with pale blue energy running along it to the tip, giving it the appearance of a pencil "Hold on, I forgot something in the lab. I'll be right back."

Ted quickly got back onto the ladder, sliding down it, before running out of the hangar towards the lab.

...

The Professor stood in the lab, various simulations running on holographic projections all around him. He'd been running simulations since Ted had left him to go and work on the Zords. The Chrono Megazord should have just about been able to match the Jet Rev Megazord, it shouldn't have been able to surpass it. The Professor would have to make sure that his new project was superior, before the Rangers started asking difficult questions.

He finished running the current simulation, before disengaging them, setting the assembly drones to begin putting the project together. As he did, he heard the doors open, turning to see Ted.

"Theodore," He said, putting on a smile "what can I do for you?"

"You're being friendly, it's weird, I don't like it." Ted said quickly, before moving to one of the terminals, crouching down and pulling a bag out from underneath "I forgot something from my bag."

"What's that?" The Professor asked as Ted found a small box "One of your tools?"

"_Way _more important." Ted said, grinning as he said simply "Lunch."

The Professor rolled his eyes. Ted's obsession with his stomach was something that irritated him on more than one occasion. However, there was no time to think about it as the sirens went off, the Professor bringing up a projection of the city, showing not one but two attack locations.

"What is it?" Ted asked, opening the box and pulling out a cheese and pepperoni sandwich as he ran over, taking a bite, speaking through a mouthful of food "What's going on?"

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Theodore." The Professor said "Buzzers are attacking the motorcycle track, and there's a larger group attacking down town."

"Tell the others to head down town." Ted said as Alex came running in "I'll meet them there. Alex, can you handle a few buzzers?"

"Piece of cake." She said, grabbing his sandwich and the box it had been in, putting both on the console "You won't be needing those."

"Don't eat my sandwich, prof." Ted said, smirking as he and Alex both pulled their morphers "Rev Max, power up!"

...

Alex teleported onto the motorcycle track, seeing people running away from the attacking Buzzers. She saw one of the Buzzers knock a woman carrying a small child to the ground about ten metres from her, jumping in the air and hitting the creature in the stomach, knocking it back before helping the woman up.

"Get out of here." She said, the woman nodding before running away, carrying her child whilst Alex turned to face the Buzzers "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to pick on women and children! Now I'm mad!"

She pulled her swords from her belt, shifting the handles around, the triggers for the blaster modes popping out as she did. She began taking shots at all the Buzzers, taking half of them down. As she did, a trio of them got behind her, grabbing her by the arms and throat and pushing her to her knees, making her look up as a creature with an insectoid head, a scorpion tail with a cannon and stinger on it and a pair of gigantic, metal pincers where the hands would be on a person.

"Ooh, I've got me a Green Ranger!" The creature said, it's voice sounding like a cliché cowboy "Well, I'm going to have some fun here!"

The creature drew back its tail. As it did, a blast of golden energy impacted it in the side, before identical blasts hit the Buzzers holding her. She looked up in time to see the Gold Ranger stood there, holding his two blasters in his hands, both trained on the creature.

"You come in Gold too?" The creature said, laughing "Must be my lucky day!"

"It is." The Gold Ranger said simply "You get to be killed by me."

The Gold Ranger charged forward, slashing at the creature with the blades on the bottom of his blaster barrels, having his blows stopped by the tail and claws. As his latest series of blows was blocked, he brought a leg up, kicking the creature between the legs, staggering it. Alex stifled a laugh as she watched that point.

"Are you going to gawp or are you going to help?" The Gold Ranger asked, combining his two blasters into a large rifle and taking aim "Forget it."

He fired a large ball of golden energy at the creature. As it exploded he turned and began to walk away, separating his weapons and returning them to their holster as he did. Alex ran after him, moving in front and barring his way.

"Wait." She asked "Why did you help me?"

"Maybe I have a thing for damsels in distress." He said with a small inward laugh "Don't concern yourself with the why. We're on the same side, this time. We won't be every time."

"But why not?" She asked "Why are you against us?"

"I don't have a choice." He said, a hint of sadness in his voice before he buckled over in pain, screaming before being teleported away in a golden beam.

"Guys, we need to talk." Alex said, pressing two fingers to her ears "What's your status?"

"_Busy." _Came Rick's reply_,_ followed by a gasp _"And it just got worse..."_

...**1 minute earlier**...

Ted, Rick, Rebecca, Louis and Zara fought the group of Buzzers, each using their personal weapons to strike at the foot soldiers. Ted and Louis ended up back to back, whilst Rebecca and Zara ended up in a similar position, Rick laying down suppressing fire.

"We're getting our butts handed to us!" Rebecca said, looking to Ted "Tell me you've got a plan?"

"Yeah!" He said, pausing for a moment, before slashing his sword at a pair of Buzzers who were approaching him "My plan is... To come up with a plan!"

"Quit being moronic, Ted!" Louis said, slamming his hammer down on another Buzzer "We need an _actual _plan or we're done!"

"I hate to agree, but..." Zara began, sweeping a leg under a Buzzer that attacked her "Actually, no I don't! We _do _need a plan!"

"_Guys, we need to talk." _Came Alex's voice through the comm. system _"What's your status?"_

"Busy!" Rick yelled, before a blast of silver energy and a bolt of bronze energy took down the Buzzers attacking the Rangers "And it just got worse..."

Cronos and the Bronze Ranger walked through the smoke that was left by their attacks on the foot soldiers. Finally, they stopped in front of the five Rangers. The Bronze Ranger looked to Cronos for a minute, apparently waiting for something. He got a nod.

That was all he needed. He charged the five Rangers, smacking Ted to the floor hard with his energised gauntlets, before kicking Louis in the chest, sending him flying. As Rick raised his blaster to fire on the Bronze Ranger, he was instead struck by a bolt of bronze energy fired from the left gauntlet, before a similar blast impacted both Rebecca and Zara.

"P... Professor..." Rick said weakly "Get us out of here!"

The five Rangers were teleported out quickly. The Bronze Ranger looked at Cronos.

"We should go after them!" He said "We can destroy them, and then-"

"No!" Cronos yelled, pressing a control on his morpher, causing the Bronze Ranger to buckle over in pain "Remember which of us gives the orders here, Mr. Ika. I can do this with or without you."

"Yes sir." The Bronze Ranger said coldly as he stood up "What are your orders?"

"Await instructions." Cronos said, pausing "Leave."

The Bronze Ranger muttered something under his breath, before teleporting out in a streak of orangey red energy. As he did, Cronos pressed a control on his morpher, de-morphing. He looked around and sighed. Collateral damage was far too high when using the neural controllers; his two protégés were out of control. He'd need to talk with their creator about fixing that.


	12. Metallic Menace Part Two: Velocity

**I don't own Power Rangers. Rick, Rebecca, Louis, Zara, Alex, Joe and Jin were created by Jetman21, Thewhatzupwriter26, RushQuake, GoseiShinkenPink, decode9, TimmayIsAwesome and Gadget the Critic, respectively. Ted, Cronos and the Professor were created by me.**

**...**

Rick, Louis, Zara and Rebecca walked into the main control room, Rick and Louis half carrying Ted. The Professor was stood there, going over some specifications on a monitor. He was oblivious to the fact that they'd entered.

"We're fine, thanks for asking." Rebecca said as she pulled off her helmet, Rick and Louis putting Ted in one of the chairs and pressing a control, reclining it, the Professor ignoring them "Professor?"

"Hey, she's talking to you!" Rick said, approaching the Professor and reaching out for his shoulder, his hand passing through the Professor "What the hell..."

"It's a hologram." Came Alex's voice as she walked in, powered down "I got back a few minutes ago, I tried talking to him for about two minutes before I realised. I was the one who pulled you back."

"Then where's the Professor?" Zara asked "Alex, you're his assistant, what's going on?"

"I'm as in the dark as you." Alex said, before the system beeped, Alex walking through the hologram to get to the controls, the holographic Professor disappearing as the holographic map appeared "Huh. Guess it can only maintain so many holograms at once."

"What've we got?" Louis asked, before observing the scorpion creature at building size "Oh great..."

"I'll prep the zords for launch." Alex said "The Rev Max Megazord can be operated by the four of you in Over Rev mode."

"You heard the lady." Rick said as they pulled their morphers "Over Rev Mode! Activate!"

...

The transport came speeding over the large hill between it and the creature. As it did, the back section opened, deploying the Hummer, Driver, Racer and Cruiser. The five vehicles quickly began their transformation process, forming the Megazord and confronting the creature.

"Let's make this quick!" Rick said to the other three "We haven't ran the Megazord with one of us missing before, so we need to make sure we're fast about it."

The Megazord advanced on the creature, it's sword in hand. The mech slashed at the creature, the blow being blocked by the stinger on the creature's tail. The Megazord staggered back. As it did, there was a roar from above, before the Chrono Megazord descended from above, it's sabre blaster in it's hand, firing on the creature.

"Stop gawking." Came the modulated voice of the Bronze Ranger through the comm. system "Hit it with that sabre of yours!"

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Louis said, the four Rangers in the Rev Max Megazord all saying together "Rev Max Megazord Sabre, full power!"

The mech slashed down on the creature as the Chrono Megazord fired another blast. The combined force of the attacks caused the creature to collapse and explode. As it did, the Chrono Megazord advanced on the Rev Max, taking a slash at it, the Rev Max Megazord sabre blocking the blow but being cut in half in the process.

"We need to fall back!" Zara said "Or we're going to get creamed!"

"Agreed." Rick growled "Retreat."

...

The four Rangers walked into the control room. Ted was finally up and about now, de-morphed. He and Alex were at the controls of the Command Centre, running calculations on the screen. There was slightly excited whispering between the two of them.

"Are we interrupting something?" Rebecca said with a laugh, both of them practically jumping out of their skin as she did "What are you guys talking about?"

"We think we've found a weakness in my father's control matrix of the Bronze and Gold Rangers!" Ted said "Of course, we need to find a way to exploit it, but the control signal only works on _one_ frequency."

"Give or take a couple." Alex corrected "Now, we haven't isolated the frequency yet If you guys can do without us for a while longer though, we might be able to."

"They might be able to do without you, Alexandra." Came the voice of the Professor as he entered "But Theodore is going to be needed. Who else is going to pilot the new zord?"

"New Zord?" Ted said excitedly "You mean I'm _finally _getting my other Zord?!"

"Yes. That's why I was absent from the control room." The Professor said "I had to perform final calibrations on the Veloci Max Flyer."

"So why the hologram?" Zara asked, cocking an eyebrow "Why did you try the whole secrecy thing?"

"I didn't want you to be concerned." The Professor said, pressing a few controls, bringing up the image of a red and silver stealth wing, with a pair of large rocket boosters underneath and a pair of large blasters on top "This is the Veloci Max Flyer. It has two alternative configurations; the torso of the Veloci Max Megazord, as well as it's own mech configuration; the Veloci Max Battlezord."

"So it can be _it's own _Megazord?" Rick said "How come only Ted gets that?"

"It isn't exactly a Megazord." The Professor said "The Battlezord form is faster, but that speed is gained at the cost of the additional power it would gain from the other zords. It might be able to fight Kaltax creatures, but it won't stand a chance against the Chrono Megazord."

Suddenly, a beeping came from the console. A holographic image came up, displaying the Chrono Megazord, attacking the city. Ted pulled his morpher from his belt.

"Well then, I guess we need to try this out." He said, pressing the control on it "Rev Max, Power Up! Veloci Max Flyer, Online!"

...

The Veloci Max Flyer handled like a dream as it flew over the cityscape. Ted looked at his controls. He could see the other four Rangers were about two kilometres behind him in the Lifter, Boat, Moto and Dozer. Ahead of him, with an ETA of about five seconds, was the Chrono Megazord.

He pulled up hard on the controls, going into a steep ascent. As he did, he hit the red button on the controls in front of him. The cockpit folded down, revealing a cylindrical head with a black visor where its eyes would be. The cannons flipped down, going to the side of the newly formed chest to become a pair of arms, whilst the boosters swung down, along with the back end of the flyer, becoming legs. The barrels of the cannons rotated round, revealing a pair of black fists.

"Veloci Max Battlezord, transformation complete!" Ted said, pressing a few controls, bringing the mech down to face the Chrono Megazord "Give it up, Dad!"

"Sorry, he's not here." Came the voice of the Gold Ranger.

"But we are." Added the Bronze Ranger "Think fast, Red Ranger!"

The Chrono Megazord raised it's weapon, firing at the Battlezord. As the blast was about to hit, the Battlezord took off, dodging the blast. As it did, the other four Rangers arrived in their respective zords. Ted hit a control, triggering a spinning kick from the Battlezord that staggered the Chrono Megazord.

"Okay, while they're on the back foot, let's do this!" Ted said, hitting the control above him "Veloci Max Megazord!"

The Battlezord launched into the air. As it did, the two arms detached, the cannons on the end detaching from the main body before the rest of the arms combined, a handle coming out in the middle, a blade deploying along the front, joining into a hand guard. As it did, the bottom of the legs, formed by the boosters, detached, returning to their original configuration and attaching to the back of the torso, leaving a gap in the middle of them. The other four zords formed their limb forms they usually went into for the Rev Max Megazord, attaching to their respective positions, the cannon and jet from the boat attaching between the two boosters, the cannon over it's left shoulder, whilst the two cannons from the jet attached to the right shoulder. Finally, the Battlezord head opened up, revealing a silver face with embossed lips and glowing green eyes.

"Veloci Max Megazord, online!" The five Rangers called as Rick, Rebecca, Louis and Zara all entered the cockpit and the Megazord caught it's staff.

The Veloci Max Megazord began to walk towards the Chrono Megazord, before a blast of energy was fired from the Chrono Megazord's weapons. The Veloci Max Megazord fired return blasts from it's own cannons, cancelling out the blast from the Chrono Megazord. As it did, the five Rangers began to key in controls, modulating the power channels throughout the mech.

"I'm giving us full weapons power." Rebecca said.

"Thrusters online." Zara said, keying in her own controls.

"Everything's locked up, we can finish this." Rick said.

"So let's do it then!" Louis blurted out.

"Agreed." Ted said, the five of them calling "Veloci Max Megazord staff! Maximum Velocity Slash!"

The Veloci Max Megazord charged forward, the staff held out in front of it, the thrusters on the back propelling it forward. The staff was glowing with red, blue, yellow, black and white energy. As it reached the other mech, it slashed, causing the rocket in the centre to begin to collapse before exploding, the Dune Buggy and Dump Truck being hurled from the blast, before retreating.

"And that, Rangers," Ted said, jumping up and punching the air "is how we rev it up!"

...

The five Rangers walked into the control room of the Command Centre, de-morphed and laughing jovially. The Professor and Alex were still going over the results Ted and Alex had got earlier.

"Well done, Rangers." The Professor said to the five teens "I'm proud of you. However, the work's not done yet. We need to re-group, plan our next move carefully."

"What are you talking about?" Ted said "Prof, we just destroyed the Chrono Megazord. I say we take the fight to them now!"

"I hate to agree with Ted, but he's right." Rick said "We've got them on the back foot, if we're going to strike back, it has to be now!"

"And if the Kaltax attack while you're doing that?" The Professor said "What then?"

"Then we stop them." Zara said "Professor, we can win this."

"The Professor's right." Alex said, stepping forward "The data doesn't correlate. We can't fight a war on two fronts. Cronos and his 'Mineral Rangers' will be back eventually, yes, but we can plan an attack against them while they rebuild, and keep defending against the Kaltax in the meantime."

"We'll talk about this later." The Professor said "Take a break, all of you. You've earned it."

Rick, Louis, Zara and Rebecca walked out. The Professor looked at Ted and Alex for a moment.

"I said all of you." He said, before smiling at them "I've got some personal projects that I need to work on."

"We can help with that." Ted said, smirking "Come on, I've missed all the sciencey stuff."

"You need rest." The Professor said, pausing before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a couple of crumpled bills and holding them out to Ted "Tell you what, you and Alexandra go get yourselves a burger, play some games in an arcade, be teenagers. Then you can come help."

"You know what, forget it." Ted said, his expression suddenly one of anger "I know when I'm not wanted."

He walked out, turning the corner before slamming his fist against the wall. He didn't _want _to go and grab a burger and play _House of the Dead._ He wanted to work on stuff in the lab, to do something good. After a moment, Alex came round the corner, stopping in front of him.

"Okay, what was that all about?" She asked "I get it, your Dad's responsible for those two but-"

"That's not it, Alex." He said "Trust me, I've got other stakes in this."

"Like what?" She said, trying to catch his gaze and noting when he avoided it "Ted? What's up?"

"This is my fault." Ted finally spoke "All of it. Everything we've come up against, everything the Kaltax have thrown at us. They came here because I detected their fleet. They'd decided we were primitive, and I didn't like it. I sent them a message, showing them just how advanced we are. That's why they're here. It's my fault."

"Ted... Oh my god..." She said "And the Professor?"

"He knows. That's why he re-activated his Ranger project." Ted said, sighing "I should go back in there. Apologise to him.

Alex smiled at him, pecked him on the cheek then walked away. He turned and headed back to the lab, finding the door didn't open for him. He paused for a moment before beginning to punch in the emergency override code for the door locks. Finally, there was a click and the door opened, leaving Ted to gasp.

The Professor was stood in the room, wearing what looked like one of the morphers on a strap on his wrist. In front of him, conversing, was Cronos.

**...**

**Dun dun DUN! Here's part two of four of this arc, and it's ending will have repercussions that will last well beyond it. R&amp;R, please, no flames. B.**


	13. Metallic Menace Part Three: Enemies

**I don't own Power Rangers. Rick, Rebecca, Louis, Zara, Alex, Joe and Jin were created by Jetman21, Thewhatzupwriter26, RushQuake, GoseiShinkenPink, decode9, TimmayIsAwesome and Gadget the Critic, respectively. Ted, Cronos and the Professor were created by me.**

**...**

Ted stood there for a moment, dumbstruck by the sight in front of him. As he took in the image of the Professor stood there, conversing with a holographic representation of his Father, the shock turned to irritation and finally, anger.

"What the hell?!" Ted said, moving between the Professor and the Hologram "What the hell is going on here!"

"Theodore, take a breath, calm yourself, let me explain." The Professor said "Cronos contacted me a few minutes ago. He has something he wants to talk about."

"What's that?" Ted said, turning to the hologram and adding sarcastically "How you're planning on taking us down? Well, tell you what, let's put our money where our mouths are. One hour. The old quarry. Your guys and mine."

Ted didn't let Cronos reply, instead slamming his fist down on the shutdown control. He turned and barged past the Professor, pulling his morpher out of his pocket as he did.

"We'll talk about it later." Ted said to the Professor, before hitting the comm. button on the morpher "We've got a lead guys. Get to the quarry within the hour. We're ending this metallic menace."

...

Ted pulled up to the quarry on his Rev cycle. He looked around, letting the HUD in his helmet analyse the area. No signs of traps. As he kept looking around, the other five Rangers teleported in, unmorphed. Rick cocked an eyebrow as he looked at Ted.

"Reason for the bike?" He asked "Or were you just trying to look cool?"

"Wasn't sure the Professor would actually teleport me here." Ted responded simply "He was talking to Cronos when I went into the lab."

The other five looked taken aback. Finally, Louis spoke up.

"Don't be an idiot, Ted." He said "Stop goofing around."

"He's not." Came a voice from behind one of the rocks as Cronos walked out, his hands in the air "Sorry to disappoint you, son, but I came alone. Not that I had much choice..."

"What do you mean?" Ted asked as he pulled the blaster from his belt, aiming at his father "Stay there. What's going on?"

"Ted..." Rebecca said "Is that really necessary?"

"Yeah, seriously." Zara said "He's outmanned and outgunned. You don't need to try taking a shot at him."

"He's not going to." Cronos said "He would've already done it. Please son, I just want to talk."

"Damn." Ted said, holstering the blaster before hitting a control on his morpher "Power down. You get two minutes. Talk."

Cronos moved over to one of the other rocks, leaning up against it. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it and beginning to speak.

"There's an imbalance in the control matrices."Cronos said "Their morphers contain control matrices designed entirely to keep them under control. It works through low level EM frequencies. It's not quite working."

"It's making them aggressive." Alex said "You tried to control them and it's backfiring. They're completely _out of control."_

"What do you want?" Louis asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I need your help."Cronos said, pausing "I need you to hack into those control matrices, and either fix them or shut them down for good."

"Well, we're not going to fix them for you!" Ted scoffed, sighing as he said "Come on. We'll take you back to the Command Centre. You can work with the Professor, me and Alex. And just remember, me and Alex can both morph too, so no funny business."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Cronos said sardonically, as Ted hit a control on his morpher and the seven of them were teleported away.

...

Rektax sat in his command chair. He'd been holding off on the attacks recently, what with the conflict between the three metallic coloured Power Rangers and the other six. However, now he was beginning to get concerned; the silver one had gone to the others, asked them to help him get the bronze and gold ones under control.

As he was about to call for Camella, there was a beep from the console on the arm of his chair. He pressed a control, being greeted by the visage of a large, imposing figure in golden metallic armour, green eyes glowing beneath the visor, a long, red cape clasped to his shoulders, with a crown containing multiple red and blue gems on it's head.

"Emperor Prothiak!" Rektax said, quickly going down on one knee "I'm honoured you've seen fit to contact me in person, my liege! What can I do for you?"

"Relinquish command." Protiak said, his voice modulated "My emissary should have just arrived."

"Your emissary?" Rektax asked "Who is-"

"That would be me." Came a deep voice from behind Rektax, causing him to turn, seeing only a pair of glowing red eyes in the shadows "You are relieved, Commander."

...

Ted and Alex stood in the corner of the lab, whilst Cronos and the Professor discussed some calculations in hushed tones.

"What do you think they've got there?" Alex asked quietly.

"I don't know." Ted said with a scowl "But I'm going to find out."

He walked over, pushing through the two older men and looking at the displays. There were readouts of both the Bronze Ranger and the Gold Ranger, their movements being tracked. He smirked to himself.

"Got 'em. Alex, you stay here and keep an eye on Cronos." He said, pressing a control on the console "Guys, we've got a fix on the Bronze and Gold Rangers. Prepare to teleport."

He stood up, moving away from the console. As he did, Cronos moved up beside him.

"I'm coming too." Cronos said "I know their strengths and weaknesses, you need that. The Professor has all the information on them in the databanks now."

"Why should I trust you?" Ted asked coldly "And please, no 'because I'm your father' BS."

"Because I never meant for them to get out of hand." Cronos said, pausing "The plan was always to bring the five of you to your fullest potential."

"Five?" Alex asked "Where did you learn to count?"

"You weren't in the original plan as I was told." Cronos said, looking to the Professor "He's known for years this was coming. My role was to make sure things worked out, that you were all ready for the next stage."

"You knew?" Ted said, looking at the Professor in disbelief "He's been gone for sixteen years... And you orchestrated that? Why?"

"We don't have time for this." The Professor said "Alexandra, go with him."

"Not without answers." Alex said, standing to the other side of Ted "What's going on?"

"He's right. We don't have time." Cronos said "But we're going to need a plan."

...

Ted and Cronos walked through the abandoned warehouse. They'd teleported into that side of the building alone to provide basic recon.

"Can we talk?" Cronos asked, Ted remaining silent "Ted?"

"Not now." Ted said quietly "And keep your voice down! I don't want them to know we're coming!"

"Too late for that, Red Ranger." Came a modulated voice from above.

"We've already found you." Came another.

The Gold and Bronze Rangers leapt down from above, grabbing Cronos and ted before they had time to react.

"We'll be taking those." The Bronze Ranger said, pulling the morpher from Cronos' wrist, whilst the Gold Ranger relieved Ted of his "Don't want you morphing on us now, do we?"

"Shame." The Gold Ranger said sarcastically "I was hoping for the green one. She's much cuter than you. More fun too."

"Charming." Ted replied with the same sarcasm, struggling against the Gold Ranger's grip "How about you let me go and give me back my morpher, I'll show you how fun I can be!"

"Don't rise to it." The Bronze Ranger said just as Ted felt the grip of the Gold Ranger slacken slightly "It's a ploy. You give him his morpher, he suckers you then gets Cronos' morpher from me."

"Was worth a shot..." Ted said quietly.

"You've got one chance to surrender." Cronos said, looking to the Bronze and Gold Rangers "Jin, Joe, please, stop this. There's an imbalance and-"

"And whose fault is that?" The Bronze Ranger laughed, removing his helmet to reveal a young man of Asian descent "I like being bad. It makes me happy. I get to wipe the floor with those chump Rangers _and _can take the fight to the Kaltax when I'm done."

"What?!" Cronos said "Jin, you stand no chance against the Kaltax on your own! It's suicide to try it just the two of you! Is that what your friends would want for you?"

"Shut up!" Jin said, his metal gauntlets appearing on his hands before he punched Cronos in the gut "You know what you are? You're Dr. Frankenstein. And we're your monsters..."

"What was that?" Joe said as ted muttered something quietly, whispering it to Joe "What do you mean 'now'?"

In response to Joe's question, a blue blast and a green blast fired down from above, hitting Jin and Joe, causing them to release Ted and Cronos, their morphers clattering away from Joe and Jin's grips. As they did, Alex, Rick, Rebecca, Zara and Louis all jumped down from above, fully morphed, with the core four in Over Rev mode.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone crash?" Rick asked, holding his Engine Blaster in his hands.

"I think we just answered that!" Louis said as his Street Smasher materialised in his hands.

"Yeah, so let's deal with these two!" Zara said as her Kama appeared in her hands.

"Or just, you know, stop giving speeches and do this?" Rebecca questioned as her staff materialised in her hands.

"Let's go with the last one." Ted said as he moved for the morpher on the ground, grabbing his father's and tossing it to him "You ready, uhm, Dad?"

"Yes I am." Cronos said as he strapped his morpher on and hit the control on it "Rev Max, Chrono Power!"

"Rev Max, Power Up!" Ted called as he engaged his own morpher, the two of them morphing in a flash of brilliant light, Ted's Transport Sabre materialising in his hand as he called "Over Rev mode!"

There was another flash of red light as Ted transformed into Over Rev mode. The seven Rangers faced down the Bronze and Gold Rangers, the two metallic Rangers pausing for a moment before charging their opponents.

"I hoped they'd do that. Everyone, co-ordinate like planned." Ted said as he, Rick, Rebecca, Zara and Louis put their weapons together "Rev Max Cannon!"

"Chrono Defender." Cronus called as he pulled his blaster "Blaster mode!"

"Rev Shot!" Alex called as she pulled her swords from her belt and combined them into their blaster configuration.

"Ready." Said Rick.

"Aim." Rebecca added.

"Fire!" Ted yelled, pulling the trigger and firing a large blast at Jin and Joe, while Cronus fired on Jin and Alex fired on Joe, the three blasts making contact and causing a large explosion "And that, Rangers, is how we rev-"

Before he could finish his closing call, a large blast of energy hit the seven Rangers from behind. As they scrambled to their feet, their assailant emerged. It was a figure that resembled a black knight, with a green trim and glowing, red eyes. In it's left hand was a sword, whilst it's left hand had a shield with some form of blaster sticking out of it. The figure was surrounded by Buzzers.

"And there was me hoping those guys were done..." Ted said as he took aim with the cannon "Fire!"

Ted pulled the trigger, firing a blast at the new enemy that had emerged. Seconds before the blast made contact, the figure swung it's sword, causing the blast to reflect back at the Rangers, sending them all to the floor, Ted, Rick, Rebecca, Zara and Louis being reverted back to their base form. They began to struggle to their feet, before falling back down.

"Who are you..?" Cronus said weakly, the figure beginning to advance.

"I am Knighterror." The figure said in a deep voice _"General_ Knighterror, senior military commander of the Kaltax Alliance. I have to question how Rektax _ever _considered you a threat. I came down expecting a challenge during my first mission of my new command. Consider me disappointed."

As Knighterror began to advance, blasts of Golden yellow and golden red hit him in the chest, causing him to look round. Stood facing him down was Jin and Joe, panting slightly.

"Hey ugly," Joe said "you're going down!"

**...**

**So, this is the penultimate chapter of the Metallic Menace arc. Hope you enjoyed it. R&amp;R, please, no flames. B.**


	14. Metallic Menace Part Four: Revelations

**I don't own Power Rangers. Rick, Rebecca, Louis, Zara, Alex, Joe and Jin were created by Jetman21, Thewhatzupwriter26, RushQuake, GoseiShinkenPink, decode9, TimmayIsAwesome and Gadget the Critic, respectively. Ted, Cronus and the Professor were created by me.**

**...**

Jin and Joe faced down Knighterror and his Buzzers, their weapons drawn. After a moment, Jin turned to the seven Rangers on the floor.

"Get up." He said bluntly "We're taking this guy down!"

"I hate to agree with you." Ted said as he pulled himself up before helping Rebecca to her feet as the other Rangers all helped each other up "But I, uh, agree with you."

"Idiot." Louis said, slapping Ted in the gut "Let's do this!"

"Over Rev mode!" The five core Rangers called, transforming once again before pulling their side arms "Rev Defenders! Blaster mode!"

"Rev Gauntlets!" Jin called "Pulse mode!"

"Rev Blasters!" called Joe as he took aim with his own weapons."

"Rev Shot!" Alex said as she reformed her blaster.

"Chrono Defender!" Cronos said "Blaster mode!"

"Rev Max Cannon!" Ted called, tossing his Defender to Rick as he picked up the Rev Max Cannon "Let's do this guys."

"Ready." Joe said.

"Aim." Added Jin.

"Fire!" Ted yelled, all of them pulling their triggers simultaneously, Knighterror warping away seconds before the blasts made impact, totally annihilating the Buzzers "Damn it! We missed!"

"Yes you did." Came Knighterror's voice from the cliff above them "The first rule of being a General; know when to effect a tactical retreat!"

Knighterror teleported away. As he did, Ted spun, pointing the cannon at Jin and Joe.

"You still trying to kill us?" He asked, his finger on the trigger as he watched Jin and Joe move their right hands to the morphers on their left wrists "What are you doing? That's enough!"

"Power down!" Jin and Joe said together, de-morphing, Jin continuing "I guess we owe you one. You took out those chips with your blast."

"So you're good guys now, right?" Alex asked, raising her own blaster "Only I'd hate to get blood on these lovely suits of ours."

"That's what he said." Joe said, putting his hands up, before putting his left hand down slowly and gently moving Alex's blaster aside "Sorry, that was giving me the creeps, having a gun right in my face."

"_Rangers,"_ came the Professor's voice through the comm. line "Get back to base. I need to run some tests on the Gold and Bronze Rangers. And Cronus."

"Got it." Cronus said into his morpher "Come on, let's go."

The nine of them were teleported away in flashes of Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, White, Green, Grey, a Golden Yellow and Golden Red streaks, respectively.

...

Ted stood in the Command Centre, his suit still on while his helmet was sat on the side. His father, Joe and Jin were all on different beds, Alex administering tests through the computer systems, while the Professor supervised, while Rick, Rebecca, Zara and Louis were all out in the canteen area. After a moment, the Professor walked over to Ted.

"We need to talk." He said, gesturing to the door to his office "Follow me."

Ted and the Professor walked through to the office, Ted taking a seat across from the Professor. After the Professor sat down, he began speaking.

"What I'm about to tell you remains between us." He said "The only other person who knows is your father, and that's only because he has involvement in them. So, let me tell you the story. It starts fifteen years from now."

...2030...

The ground shook as the squad of gigantic Buzzers stomped over the ruined city. Rick looked up at the group as they walked over, before raising the silver wrist worn communicator on his arm to his mouth, being careful not to catch the clip on his long, messy hair.

"They've moved on." He said "Strike team, move."

...

Camella stood outside the production plant, where new Buzzers were produced constantly. Since taking over the planet five years ago, they'd set up two dozen of the factories, all across the planet. She looked around the immediate area. She actually appreciated the beauty of the ruined city. It was far more serene than they'd found it seven years ago.

In the distance, she could see a group of people walking towards the place. She pressed a control on the wrist of her armour, zooming in on the group. There were six Humans, four male, two female, all wearing hoods. She zoomed out again, smirking to herself.

As the group got close enough to be in range of hearing one another, the two centre men lowered their hoods, revealing a man with shoulder length black hair, and one with short, spiked brown hair and a goatee, a scar over his left eye.

"We're here to take the facility down." The man with the goatee said "Stand aside."

"Or what?" Camella called back "What are you going to do about it?"

"This." The man with black hair said as both he and the man with the goatee pulled golden octagonal devices "It's morphin' time!"

"Tigerzord!" The man with the goatee called, being hit with white lightning and left in a white bodysuit with gold wrist and shin guards, a black chiest piece with gold shoulder pads and a golden symbol in the centre, and a helmet with a gold trim making a tiger motif, a white sword with a Tiger head at it's hilt on his gold belt "White Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" The other man called, being left in a red body suit with white gloves and boots, diamonds around the boots, the device he'd hand making a buckle on his white belt, a dagger on his left hip whilst a blaster was on his right, an armoured gold chest piece and arm bands being worn with a Tyrannosaurus themed helmet with silver embossed lips on his head "Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger!"

"Boring." Camella said "We've done this so many times. Don't you have anything else?"

"How about the rest of us." Said one of the other men, pulling back his hood to reveal a Caucasian man with his head shaved as he raised his arms, where two devices, one silver and gold, the other black with a red crystal, slotting them together "It's morphin' time! Zeo Ranger Three, Blue!"

The man was enveloped in a green energy grid, before having a blue suit quickly materialise on him, a white area on his shoulders, lined with gold, a fully blue helmet on his head with embossed lips and a triangular visor. On his white belt, was a blaster on his left hip and a form of sword on his right.

The other three raised their wrists, revealing silver devices with gyros on them.

"Ready?" Said the remaining man, getting a nod in response "Rev Max, Power Up!"

There was a flash, before the three figures were left in Ranger costumes, the man in White, and the women in Yellow and Black.

"White Ranger, Ready!"

"Yellow Ranger, Ready!"

"Black Ranger, Ready!"

Camella said nothing, simply snapping her fingers. As she did, a group of Buzzers attacked, charging the six Rangers.

"Formation Bravo." The Red Mighty Morphin Ranger said "Go!"

The White Rev Max Ranger and Blue Zeo Rangers both charged forward, the blue Ranger having a pair of hatchets in his hands whilst the white Ranger had his Street Smasher appear in his hands. The two struck at the Buzzers in front of them, whilst the Yellow and Black Rev Max Rangers pulled their Rev Defenders, taking shots at the other Buzzers. Finally, the Red and White Mighty Morphin Rangers leapt forward, beginning to exchange blows with Camella.

"Kind of like the old days, huh Jace?" The White Mighty Morphin Ranger said.

"Almost Tommy, almost." The Red Ranger replied, slashing at Camella with his dagger "It was easier then. We were a lot younger."

"Less chatting, more hacking!" The White Rev Max Ranger called before being ran through with a Buzzer's weapon, collapsing to the floor.

"Louis!" The Black Ranger called, being hit by a blast projected over from Camella and falling to the floor, lifeless.

"Fall back!" The Yellow Ranger yelled, beginning to move back.

"No!" The Blue Zeo Ranger said, finishing taking down his group of Buzzers "We can do this!"

"_Rangers, fall back."_ Came a voice through their comm. links _"We can try another day!"_

"No, they'll beef up security again!" Yelled Tommy as the Yellow Ranger was pulled out "I swear, if you pull us all out, I'll-"

"_No need to resort to threats, Tommy." _Came the voice again _"If you want to keep going, you can."_

Tommy and Jason kept striking at Camella whilst the Blue Zeo Ranger continued to battle Camella. Finally, Jason grabbed Camella in a restraining hold.

"Tommy, hit her now!" He said, seeing his friend hesitate "Do it!"

"I'm sorry..." Tommy said, screaming as he pulled his sword and ran it through both Camella and Jason, watching the two fall to the ground, and falling to his knees, being engulfed in the resulting explosion.

"Tommy and Jason are down!" The Blue Zeo Ranger yelled into his comm. link as he finished taking down the Buzzers "Resistance taken down. Proceeding to complete objective."

"_Good, Rocky." _Came the voice again _"Bring back their coins too. We still need those."_

"Copy." Rocky said, grimacing inside his helmet before beginning his task.

...

Rocky teleported into the resistance base in a flash of blue light. The former base of the Rev Max Rangers had seen better days; there were trashed terminals, signs of a destroyed door to the zord bay in the corner. In the centre of the lab was Professor Markus and his son, Ted.

"Good, you got it." Markus said, taking the container Rocky held, removing the power cell inside and hooking it up to a device in the corner "Now, I need the coins."

"Here." Rocky said, withdrawing three coins with engravings of a tyrannosaurus, a dragon's foot and a tiger's claw respectively on each coin, pausing to look at the Tyrannosaurus one "Been a while since I got to stop and look at that one."

"Thanks." Markus said, putting the coins in a clear container in the device, containing four more coins, with engravings of a mastodon, pterodactyl, triceratops and sabre toothed tiger respectively on each one, four red crystals on the outer edges of the device "And finally your fragment of the Zeo crystal."

"Okay." Rocky said with a sigh, removing his crystal from the morpher on his wrist and giving it to Markus "That it?"

"Yes." Markus said, connecting the crystal to the device "Go get some rest."

Rocky walked out. As he did, Ted walked over to his father, a tablet computer in his hand.

"The gate's ready Dad." Ted said, removing his glasses "You sure you want to go through?"

"It has to be me." Markus replied "The Chrono morpher controls the gate and it's sequenced to my DNA."

"I could still use it." Ted said "I'm younger, I can fight more, and-"

"And the radiation you soaked up makes morphing completely unsafe for you. Otherwise, you'd still be in the field!" Markus said "Plus, if you were to get killed... I couldn't forgive myself."

Before Ted could respond, there was a large explosion from the door way, Buzzers charging in and opening fire. As they did, Knighterror entered, slashing down several technicians before aiming his blaster at Markus and firing, bringing the scientist to the floor.

"Dad!" Ted yelled, kneeling beside his father, looking at the device on his wrist with tears in his eyes "I'm sorry. There's no choice now. I can't let them kill you..."

He took the device from Markus' wrist, pressing a control on it, causing an energy portal to appear in front of him, which he leapt through before it collapsed.

...1992...

Ted rolled as he hit the ground. He knew where he would've been brought. He recognised the house; it used to belong to his grandparents, then his father. He'd lived there until he was in his early twenties and the Kaltax had invaded. In the living room, looking much younger, was his father.

"Who are you?" Markus asked, nervous at the apparently magically appeared man in front of him "How did you."

"Hello, Henry." Ted said with a smile "My name's Ted. But you can just call me Professor."

...2015...

Ted sat there, looking gobsmacked. The Professor paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Henry was Cronus. He changed his name then he left, so that he couldn't be traced." The Professor said "And I'm you, Ted. You from the future."

**...**

**So, here's the epilogue for Metallic Menace, which doubles as the second interlude. Where it goes from here will be seen soon, but watch this space. R&amp;R, please, no flames. B.**


	15. Paladin's Quest Part One: Battle Max

**I don't own Power Rangers. Rick, Rebecca, Louis, Zara, Alex, Joe and Jin were created by Jetman21, Thewhatzupwriter26, RushQuake, GoseiShinkenPink, decode9, TimmayIsAwesome and Gadget the Critic, respectively. Ted, Cronus and the Professor were created by me.**

**...**

Ted sat in the chair opposite the Professor, speechless. He had been for the last five minutes, since the Professor's apparent confession.

"If you're me, tell me something only I know." Ted said "When I was six, my dog was diagnosed with cancer and had to be put down. What did I want to call the dog before my mom forbade me from doing so?"

"Batdog." The Professor replied "You wanted to call Bruce Batdog because, as a great dane, his ears resembled those on Batman's cowl. Bruce was the second choice because, well, Bruce Wayne."

"Oh my god..." Ted said, pausing "Isn't this the part where you ask why I'm not asking more questions?"

"The same reason I wouldn't in your position; you fight monsters on a regular basis, wearing a brightly coloured battle suit and using high tech weaponry." The Professor replied "That's _without_ mentioning the literal giant robots..."

"Yeah, they're pretty awesome." Ted grinned, before composing himself "Why haven't you told any of us this before?"

"You heard the story." The Professor replied "Me and Rick were the only remaining team members, and that was because we took a dose of a rather nasty form of radiation. It rendered it too dangerous for us to morph."

"So Alex, Jin and Joe were also-" Ted began.

"_Not _Rangers." The Professor cut him off "In the original timeline, the Rev Max Power Rangers were a 5 person team. The silver Ranger was to be the sixth. I had Cronus create the Gold and Bronze Ranger powers based on schematics I gave him, and I created the Green Ranger powers shortly after your first battle with Cronus. I couldn't have him overpowering you all every time you faced him, or you'd start to question why he didn't destroy you."

"Good move." Ted said "That doesn't answer-"

Before Ted could finish talking, the alarm began blaring. He and the Professor both stood, walking through to the control room, Jin, Joe and Cronus having stood up, the beds they'd been on now retracted into the floor, whilst Alex worked the controls. A moment later, Rick, Rebecca, Zara and Louis joined them.

"We've got trouble downtown." Alex said "It's... That's weird."

"What is it?" Ted and Joe both said, glaring at each other as they did.

"It's Buzzers, and there's a lot of them." Alex said "But they're attacking the museum."

"Why would they do that?" Jin asked "The only remotely interesting thing going on there is a new exhibit on ancient cultures. They've got a staff rumoured to be a piece of a weapon called _Spear of the Titans._ According to legend, it was the spear used by Zeus to kill the titans in Greek mythology."

The other eight Rangers and the Professor all looked at him, surprised.

"I'm a history teacher." Jin said "Of course I know what's going on at the museum, it's half my job."

"I do history, I've never seen you teach it." Ted said, cocking an eyebrow."

"A. I'm new." Jin said, before narrowing his eyes "And B. You would have if you ever stayed awake in my class."

"Oh, you're _that_ teacher." Ted said, shifting awkwardly "Sorry."

"Focus." Rick cut in "What's the plan, fearless leader?"

"Me, Rick, Rebecca, Zara and Louis will head down there. We can handle Buzzers." Ted said "Jin, you and Joe try to figure out why they'd go for the museum. Dad, you and Alex monitor things from here, and keep an eye out. This could be a diversion."

"Taking orders from my student." Jin rolled his eyes.

"Try taking them from your son." Cronus quipped, getting a glare in response "Maybe not..."

"You two can talk about it all you like. Just keep working while you do." Ted said, pulling his morpher as Rick, Rebecca, Zara and Louis all pulled theirs "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" The other four said, the five of them calling together "Rev Max, Power Up!"

...

The Five Rangers teleported into the museum. They looked around, their visors scanning the area. It was quiet. Too quiet.

"Where'd they go?" Louis asked as he slowly moved around "You guys seeing anything?"

"No sign here." Zara said in response "Becky?"

"Nothing." Rebecca said, before she saw something move in the corner of her eye "Hold on, I can see something over towards the weapon exhibit Jin mentioned."

"Rick, you and I will go in with her." Ted said "Louis, you and Zara wait out here, just in case."

"Got it." Louis said with a nod.

"Lead on." Rick said, gesturing to the doorway.

Ted, Rick and Rebecca slowly walked into the room. There were dozens, maybe even hundreds, of ancient weapons. In the centre case was a large, rusted staff. Beside the case were a large group of Buzzers.

"Found them." Ted said sardonically "Let's do this quickly, and watch where you're attacking. We don't want to destroy the exhibit."

The three Rangers began to fight the Buzzers. Rick ducked under a slash by the weapon one of them had, the weapon smashing a case to their left, causing an alarm to go off. As it did, shutters came down over the entrance.

"Damn it!" Rick said, coming up with an uppercut.

"I said not to break anything! Ted said as he pulled his Rev Defender and shifted it to sabre mode, slashing down a pair of Buzzers.

"Technically, you said don't destroy the exhibit." Rebecca said as her staff materialised in her hands, with her using it to take down a group of Buzzers.

As they finished taking the Buzzers down, the creatures teleported away. Ted put two fingers to his ear.

"Professor, I need the alarms in the museum reset." He said "All clear.

"_Doing it now." _Came the Professor's voice, the shutters coming up as the klaxon stopped blaring a moment later _"Okay, I've transmitted something to the curator. I've told her we're borrowing the staff to run some tests on it, see why the Kaltax want it. Ted, if you want to grab that?"_

"The lock's not even powered." Ted said, analysing the case the staff was in "It must've been shorted"

"Well then break the case." Rick said "If there's no power, it won't set off the alarm."

"I'll do it." Rebecca said, stepping forward "Since you two are just talking about it rather than doing it."

"No, I will." Ted said, stepping forward "I'm the team leader, so I'll do the criminal damage bit of this."

He held his sword out in front of him, before slashing the case. He reverted the weapon to blaster mode and put it back in the holster before grabbing the staff. As he did, red lightning erupted from it, causing Ted to scream out in pain before his morph collapsed, leaving him stood there holding the staff.

"What the hell?" He said "What was that?"

"_Ted, are you alright?" Came Alex's voice "What happened?"_

"No idea, I grabbed the staff and then it shocked me." Ted said "Bring us back in, you guys can run some tests."

The three Rangers were teleported away in streaks of light, returning to the Command Centre.

...

"I'm telling you, I feel fine!" Ted said as he sat on one of the scanning beds, Cronus running tests on him "Seriously, I get it, you feel bad for the whole missing sixteen years of my life, _but_ you're taking the over protective Dad thing a little seriously!"

"Father's prerogative." Cronus replied "Everything looks normal on the you front. The Professor should be back with the remote morpher diagnostics in a few minutes."

"So, do we have time to talk?" Ted asked "The Professor told me all the stuff with you guys, including where he came from."

"Oh boy." Cronus said, sitting down beside Ted "Listen, I get it's a difficult pill to swallow, the whole time travel thing, but-"

"No, that was the easy bit." Ted said "Giant robots and all that, time travel's just another day at the office. If I worked in an office..."

Before Cronus could respond, there was an alarm siren. They moved through to the main command area, looking at the monitor. Alex was sat at the console, Jin and Joe looking over her shoulder. After a moment, the hologram appeared in the middle of the room, showing a group of Buzzers grown to gigantic proportions attacking the city.

"There's six of them..." Alex said, slightly worried "We've never dealt with that many before."

"Prep the Jet Rev and the Veloci Max." Ted said, pulling his morpher "Rev Max, Power Up!"

He quickly morphed. After a moment, he buckled over in pain, his suit phasing in and out of existence. Cronus quickly pulled his own morpher, hitting the control to morph before moving over to Alex's console, hitting a few buttons. After a second, his chest piece disappeared from him, leaving him in a silver version of Jin and Joe's suits, before the chest piece materialised on Ted's chest, his suit stopping it's phasing, leaving him stood there in the Red Ranger suit with the gold chest piece from the Chrono Ranger.

"There's a power instability in your morpher." Cronus said, looking up from the controls "That'll keep your powers stable, but we can't risk sending you to the field until we have a long term solution."

"In the meantime," Came the voice of the Professor from the door "I'm sending the rest of you, bar Cronus, out there. Jin, Joseph, I've got something for you."

He moved to the console, hitting a control changing the hologram to an image of the hangar. It moved along all the zords, until reaching a gold and black tank and a bronze and silver rocket.

"These combine with your existing zords to form the Battlemax Megazord." He said "Now all of you, go. Rick and the others are already en route to their zords to take the Veloci Max Megazord, Alex, take the Jet Rev."

"Got it." Alex said with a nod, standing up.

"Ready?" Jin asked as Alex and Joe formed up on his left and right respectively, the three of them calling "Rev Max, Power Up!"

The three of them morphed before teleporting out, leaving Ted, Cronus and the Professor.

"I've got a potential solution for your problem." The Professor said "In my timeline, we found the staff too, except both Rick and I were impacted. It eventually rendered us unable to morph. However, I spent years researching it. If we'd managed to find the entire spear, along with the crystal from Zara, or rather, it's remaining part, we might be able to restore your powers. Among other things."

"Other things?" Ted asked, smirking inside his helmet "Are these other things of the giant robot variety?"

"No." The Professor said simply, pressing a few controls bringing up a map of the world, a red dot showing in the UK and a red dot showing in the Arctic "I have the locations narrowed down to a few square kilometres each. Be careful looking in the Arctic, your suits will give you some protection, but not completely protect you from the cold."

"Okay." Cronus said "Guessing I'm going too?"

"You don't have a choice." The Professor said "If you and Ted get more than a few hundred miles apart, your shield will revert to you."

"Good thing I would've insisted then." Cronus said, stepping beside Ted "You ready, son?"

"Yeah." Ted said "Beam us out, Scotty."

The Professor shook his head, pressing a control as Ted and Cronus teleported out in streaks of red and silver light, respectively.

...

The Veloci Max and Jet Rev Megazords touched down on the ground. As they did, the rocket flew up high, the nose cone separating and rotating round and down, forming shoulder pads. As they did, the Dump Truck and Tank were both launched into the air, the back of the dump truck ejecting and forming a shield while the body elongated, a large, black hand coming out of the rear of it, the Tank ejecting it's turret, blades coming out of either side of the top, the barrel ejecting and connecting to the left shoulder, the remaining segment of the turret becoming an axe. The rest of the tank elongated, a black hand coming out of the rear of it. Both vehicles attached to the side of the rocket below the shoulder pads. As they did, the bottom half of the rocket split, the dune buggy also splitting in half, the wheels rotating underneath before the two halves connected to the rocket. As they did, the front of the Megazord's chest rotated, revealing a gold, bronze and silver chest piece, a silver head with wigs on either side of the head and embossed lips coming out of the top of the mech, it's eyes lighting up green.

"Battle Max Megazord!" Jin and Joe called as their mech landed "Power Up!"

"Okay guys, by the book." Rick said from his position in Ted's usual seat in the Veloci Max Megazord.

"We don't have a book." Came Alex's reply.

"Well, if we did, _we _probably would have already broke every rule in it." Joe quipped.

"Get it together guys!" Jin snapped.

"Yeah, stop being idiots." Louis said.

"Yay, drill sergeant Louis is back." Zara said, rolling her eyes in her helmet.

"Come on guys, let's just take a breath and get to it." Rebecca said, pressing the controls in front of her "We'll take the lead."

The Veloci Max began to advance on a pair of the Buzzers, slashing down with it's saw arm on one whilst firing on another with it's shoulder cannons. Meanwhile, the Jet Rev engaged in a battle with another Buzzer, whilst the Battle Max was surrounded.

"Okay, let's see what this new Megazord can do." Joe said, pressing the control in front of him "Firing cannon."

The cannon on the Battle max Megazord's shoulder fired, taking down one of the Buzzers. As it did, the Megazord spun, firing on another of the Buzzers. The final Buzzer stood there, shaking slightly in fear.

"Time to finish this!" Jin said, before he and Joe said "Battle Max Megazord Axe! Battle frenzy slash!"

The mech raised it's axe, before slashing down on the Buzzer, then bringing the axe back up and round in a circle across the Buzzer then slashing down the middle, the grunt exploding in a fire ball, the three mechs being left stood there.

"And that Rangers is how we Rev it up!" Rick said "Think Ted would mind if I kept running things when he gets back?"

**...**

**So here's the latest chapter. No spoilers incoming, sorry. R&amp;R, please, no flames. B.**


	16. Paladin's Quest Part Two: Misdirection

**I don't own Power Rangers. Rick, Rebecca, Louis, Zara, Alex, Joe and Jin were created by Jetman21, Thewhatzupwriter26, RushQuake, GoseiShinkenPink, decode9, TimmayIsAwesome and Gadget the Critic, respectively. Ted, Cronus and the Professor were created by me.**

**...**

Ted and Cronus walked across the grassy countryside. They were roughly two hundred metres from Stonehenge and, the scanners in their morphers were picking up massive power readings. The historical site had to be the location for what they were looking for.

Ted was slightly concerned. If they didn't find the other two segments of the spear, he could kiss his powers goodbye. If what the Professor had told him was true, he'd already failed once. He wasn't going to do so again.

"Why have we done this on foot again?" Ted asked "We've worked out where it is, why don't we just have the Professor teleport us there?"

"The teleportation system doesn't do long range well. It'll need time to recharge, which will then let it take us to the Arctic." Cronus said "Trust me, I helped build it."

"Good to know." Ted said "Okay, why didn't we bring my motorcycle?"

"_You_ didn't bring it." Cronus said with a small laugh Once we get there, we'll rest before we start trying to find the segment."

"Good." Ted said, laughing before he said "Race you, Dad!"

Ted ran off ahead. Cronus shook his head before chasing after his son. This was going to be a long day.

...

Ted and Cronus walked around Stonehenge. They were looking for something, anything out of the ordinary. So far, there was nothing, besides the ridiculously large energy levels. Ted pulled the black leather jacket he wore close; it had to be less than ten degrees. Going from California weather to UK weather was _not_ agreeing with him.

He sighed and sat down on the altar in the centre of the structure. It didn't feel right. Everything else was cold, but the stone he'd sat on was warm. He held his morpher against the stone; the readings had spiked.

Whatever they were looking for, he was sat right on top of it.

"Dad!" He yelled "Over here!"

Cronus began walking over. As he did, there was a flash of green lightning as a group of Buzzers were teleported in, along with Knighterror. The Kaltax General stepped forward, brandishing his sword.

"The artefact is ours." Knighterror said "I claim it in the name of the Kaltax Empire!"

"And I tell you to kiss my butt in the name of the Power Rangers." Ted said with a smirk "Ready Dad?"

"Oh yeah." Cronus said, raising his own morpher, both of them going through their respective motions as they called "Rev Max, Power Up!"

"Red Rev Max Ranger!" Ted called, stood there wearing Cronus' shield, pressing the control on his morpher to engage Over Rev Mode "Maximum Over Rev Mode!"

"Chrono Ranger!" Cronus called, pulling his Chrono Defender "You go after Knighterror. I'll deal with the Buzzers!"

Ted charged forward, pulling his Rev Protector and shifting it to saber mode as he jumped into the air, slashing down on Knighterror and finding his strike blocked. Knighterror kicked Ted in the gut, staggering him, Ted barely raising his own weapon in time to block Knighhterror's next slash. Meanwhile, Cronus was blasting the Buzzers away as they charged him, pistol whipping them if they got too close.

"Give it up, Rangers!" Knighterror said "Let us get the artefact, and I'll let you walk away. If not, well, what kind of General would I be if I allowed my enemies to defy me and live to tell about it?"

"We could do that. Or I could say this." Ted said, hitting the ground and swinging his leg under Knighterror's before standing up and shifting his Rev Protector into blaster mode, taking aim as he said "Yippi Ki Yae, Mother-"

"Language!" Cronus said, distracting Ted just long enough for Knighterror to blast him in the chest "Ted!"

"Time to go, Red Ranger." Knighterror said, taking aim at Ted's head before pausing "Damn. Apparently, I have somewhere else to be. We'll have to take a rain check on your destruction."

Knighterror and the Buzzers teleported away. Ted pulled himself to his feet with some help from Cronus, the pair of them de-morphing.

"What do you think he meant by 'somewhere else to be?'" Cronus said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Never mind that. _Don't_ cut me off in the middle of quoting Die Hard!" Ted said "Seriously, I was about to do Die Hard; do you know how many guys would kill to do that?"

"We need to discuss your priorities sometime, son." Cronus said, shaking his head "Come on, let's find this artefact."

...

Alex, Jin and Joe were teleported to the centre of town. Apparently, Knighterror had been sighted at one end of town, whilst there'd been a strange energy spike at the end they'd been sent to.

"I don't see anything." Jin said "I thought I told you guys only to call me if it was important?"

"We need to work on your people skills." Joe smirked to himself "Girl calls, you come. Or were you born boring?"

"Who are you calling boring?" Jin snapped.

"Well, you _are_ a history teacher." Joe quipped "Not like you're teaching something cool, like rocket science."

"I could if I wanted to." Jin said "I was training to be a rocket test pilot before all this stuff started. I graduated university at 16, I could _easily_ teach rocket science."

"Boys!" Alex said, stepping between the two of them "Are you done? Good. Now let's find what the signal was, ok? Jin, you check the left, I'll go right, Joe, you go straight ahead."

"Shouldn't _I_ be in charge?" Jin asked, smirking inside his helmet.

"Call me when you've been doing the whole Power Ranger thing longer than me." Alex said, turning and walking off where she'd said she was going "Meet back here in ten minutes."

...

Alex walked down the alley, her visor running scans of the environment. The energy signature was definitely there, but she couldn't see anything. She turned around as the readings spiked, being startled to see Jin stood there.

"Crap!" She said "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on people? You scared me half to death."

Jin didn't respond, instead swinging a punch at her, Alex being caught off guard and knocked into the wall behind her. As she stood up, Jin seemed to disappear into thin air, with no signs of him teleporting.

"What the hell?" She said, observing her HUD "The readings are off the scale..."

...

Joe looked around, picking up the lid of a bin and checking inside. No sign of any kind of energy in there. It had been worth a shot.

"_Joe,"_ Came Alex's voice though the communications system _"something weird just happened. The readings spiked, then Jin showed up, hit me and disappeared again. Then they spiked even higher. Watch your back."_

"No problem." Joe said as he turned around, seeing Alex stood there "I told you, it's not a problem, I'll watch my back."

Alex didn't reply to his comment, Joe ducking under her strike as she swung for him, seeing an energy spike on his HUD. As Alex swung again, he blocked, swinging back.

"What's got into you?" He asked as she blocked his hit "I knew we had tension going on, but I thought it was a whole _different_ kind of tension."

He made a grab for Alex, getting her into a restraining hold. A moment later, she disappeared, leaving Joe grabbing thin air.

"Alex, what the hell?" He said, engaging the communication system in his helmet "Why'd you do that?"

"_What are you talking about?"_ Came her reply.

"You just attacked me then teleported away!" He said "Hold on... You said Jin attacked you?"

...

Jin walked across the food court cautiously. He'd been monitoring the radio chatter between Joe and Alex, and didn't like what he'd heard. Of course, he wasn't about to chip in and open himself up to a sneak attack. He worked better alone anyway.

As he neared the apparent location of the readings his HUD was picking up, he looked around. There wasn't any sign of anything. He walked into the middle of the area, nearly slipping on something.

He looked down. It was something wet and plastic. He stepped back; an X. He hesitated for a second before leaping backwards, narrowly avoiding being hit by a large energy burst.

He looked up at it's source, seeing a black humanoid figure, covered in silver spikes with white trim all over the reptilian scales over it's form. It fired another blast at Jin, this one making contact. As he looked up, the figure disappeared into thin air. A moment later, Joe and Alex came running round opposite corners.

"Are you okay?" Alex said, looking between the two guys "I heard someone shooting!"

"I'm fine." Jin said, his tone aloof "Some kind of spiked alien. Nearly caught me off guard."

"Glad it didn't." Alex said "It looks like something keeps attacking us while posing as us. Why didn't it pose as one of us for you though? Joe, any ideas?"

"_None."_ Joe's voice came through the communications channel _"Give me a minute, I'll be right there!"_

"What are you talking-" Alex began, looking at the Gold Ranger in front of her "Oh boy..."

"Oh boy is right!" The Gold Ranger said, it's voice high pitched and hissing as it punched her in the gut before kicking Jin in the chest, sending him flying backwards "See you soon!"

The Gold Ranger disappeared as Joe came running round the corner, arriving just in time to apparently see himself disappearing. He moved over to Jin, helping him up.

"What the hell is going on?" Joe asked, before being hit in the back by a blast of energy, the black and white figure stood there again "Talk about a sucker punch!"

"Who are you?" Jin demanded, his gauntlets materialising on his hands over his gloves.

"You can call me Komodus." The figure said, warping away, seconds before a copy of the Blue Ranger appeared behind Jin, slamming him down into the floor, continuing "Or the Blue Ranger!"

Alex spun round, having her spinning kick caught by the Blue Ranger, who disappeared, causing her to fall to the floor. The three Rangers stood up as Rick, Rebecca, Louis and Zara teleported in.

"What's going on?" Rick asked "We were fighting Knighterror, then he teleported away when we went Over Rev, and the Professor told us to come here."

"Keep your eyes on everyone." Jin said "If you lose track of any of the group for even a second, it might not be them you're looking at when you find them again."

"What are you talking a-" Zara began, being cut off as she was hit in the back by what appeared to be the Red Ranger, looking up at her attacker "Ted?"

"Not quite my dear." The Red Ranger replied, grappling with Louis as he shifted his appearance to Louis' Ranger form.

"Which one do we attack?" Joe said, pulling his Rev Blasters and taking aim at both White Rangers.

"Him!" One of the two White Rangers said, the pair moving around too much for anyone to tell which one had said it.

"I think I know which one it is!" Joe said, taking aim and firing at one of the White Rangers, taking him to the floor "Got him!"

"Yes you did!" The White Ranger that remained standing hissed before firing a blast of purple energy from his left hand at Joe "Shame you hit the wrong one!"

The six remaining Rangers tried to keep track of Komodus, only for him to vanish. Their communications system beeped.

"What is it?" Rick said, putting two fingers to his ear.

"_The energy readings in the area are returning to normal."_ The Professor's voice came _"I don't know why, but he was called back. What's the team's status?"_

"We got schooled." Louis said as he was helped up by Rebecca "Didn't help that _someone_ shot me instead of him!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, why don't _you_ try having two identical targets next time, see how you do!" Joe snapped, squaring up to Louis.

"Boys! Enough!" Rebecca said "Come on, let's get back to base. We can figure out a way to fight this guy later."

The seven Rangers teleported away, not noticing the figure hiding in the shadows, watching them.

...

Ted and Cronus sat on the central stone at Stonehenge. They'd looked everywhere, and there was no sign of the artefact. Ted sighed as he laid down, looking up at the stars.

"We're never going to find it." He said "If it were here, we would've found it by now!"

"We'll find it." Cronus said, withdrawing a couple of sandwiches from his backpack and offering one to Ted "Hungry?"

"For once, no." Ted said, pausing "Come to think of it, I haven't been for a while. Since yesterday."

"When you had that power surge?" Cronus asked.

"Yeah." Ted said "Something's going on with me, Dad. I don't know what, but something."

Ted looked at the stars. As he did, he felt like he was floating, the world slipping away around him. At first he figured he was just falling asleep. After a moment, he realised he actually _was_ floating. He looked down, seeing himself lying on the stone, eyes closed, while Cronus sat eating his sandwich.

"Why do you seek the spear?" Came a deep, booming voice around him, startling him.

"What the hell?" Ted said, before pausing to consider "Oh, I'm dreaming."

"Why do you seek the spear?" Came the voice again, this time it's tone a little less friendly.

"Ok, I'll play along." Ted said "I need it, so that I can stabilise my Ranger powers, so that I can keep helping kick the Kaltax's but. Otherwise, there's a good chance we'll be stuck in a time loop, ending in me coming back in time in, I think it was 15 years he said, and doing all this over again."

"What would you do once your quest was complete?" The voice asked him.

"I don't know." Ted said, pausing "I guess the whole reason we're fighting is so that, when all is said and done, we can hang up the morphers and go back to a normal life."

"You do not seek the spear for glory nor power over man." Came the voice "You are worthy to climb the stones for the fragment."

Ted was left confused by this statement as he felt himself lowering down towards the ground.

...

Ted bolted upright, Cronus looking at him in surprise. He stood up, moving over to one of the outside pillars. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before. If you were going to hide some kind of powerful artefact, you wouldn't leave it where anyone could find it.

He climbed up the stone, looking up. Sure enough, he could see, slowly lowering itself, a red staff, about the length of his Transport Sabre, with a golden handle about halfway down it. As the staff got within reach, Ted reached out, his fingers grazing it as he felt himself losing balance.

"Oh shit!" He said, pulling his morpher as he began to fall "Rev Max, Power Up!"

He morphed in the split second it took him to fall to the floor, feeling something warm fall on top of him. He opened his eyes, seeing the staff laying on his chest. He began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Cronus said "You could've broken your neck! Why did you do that?"

"I had a dream." Ted said, still laughing to himself.

It was a nervous laugh. His dream had said he was worthy. Sure, it could just be a dream. But it was too much of a coincidence for his liking, and he was slightly worried about what he might've just gotten himself into.

**...**

**So, that's part two of three of Paladin's Quest. Next Chapter will introduce the completed Paladin's Spear and reveal the power it possesses. R&amp;R, please, no flames. B.**


	17. Paladin's Quest Part Three: Spear Power

**I don't own Power Rangers. Rick, Rebecca, Louis, Zara, Alex, Joe and Jin were created by Jetman21, Thewhatzupwriter26, RushQuake, GoseiShinkenPink, decode9, TimmayIsAwesome and Gadget the Critic, respectively. Ted, Cronus and the Professor were created by me.**

**...**

Ted and Cronus walked over the ice of Antarctica. Unlike in England, they'd opted to stay morphed on this part of their little trip, to avoid hypothermia or frostbite. And, of course, big scary things that might try to eat them.

"The energy readings are getting stronger." Cronus said "We're almost there!"

"Good, it's freezing!" Ted replied "Why'd we have to do this at night?"

"To make sure we didn't bump into anyone from McMurdo." Cronus replied "The signal's getting weaker again; we've passed it."

"Let's split-" Ted began before collapsing and hitting the floor, unconscious but still morphed.

"Ted?" Cronus said, dropping down beside his son, taking scans from him "Ted, wake up!"

...

The Professor stood in the lab. He'd been going over the telemetry from the battle with Komodus. The alien had put out higher energy readings than he'd seen in a long time. When it had been in the appearance of the Rangers, the energy output had peaked. Almost like it was using some kind of internalised fusion source which was putting out the energy to alter it's molecules.

Something with that much power could be dangerous. He heard the doors behind him opening and closing, looking behind him to see Alex.

"What're you looking at?" She asked, walking over and peering over his shoulder at the display "Any luck finding a way to stop him vanishing?"

"No." The Professor answered "Near as I can tell, he's not teleporting exactly. He's using his shape shifting ability, probably becoming a gas; you can't increase or decrease your mass, or you'll risk destroying yourself."

"How can we stop that?" Alex asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, in nature, if a gas is cooled enough, it will enter a liquid and then solid state." The Professor said "Alternatively, if we were to agitate the electrons of his molecules the right way, theoretically, we could force him back into a solid form. It wouldn't prevent him shape shifting, but it would prevent him from disappearing like he was."

"We could hit him." She said, moving to a nearby terminal "Let's get to work then."

"There's something else you should know." The Professor said, pausing before continuing _"If_ you are able to defeat him, there's a chance, given the energy levels he was putting out, that there could be collateral damage. I'm not sure even in your morphed states you'd be able to survive it."

"Well, we'll have to try." Alex said, beginning to input data on the terminal "Let's crack this problem, shall we?"

...

Ted woke up in a large, ornate chamber. It resembled something from an old movie, like a pantheon of some kind. His HUD was gone, so that meant the helmet was too, but upon looking down, he saw he still had the rest of his Ranger suit on, minus his Father's shield.

"You're awake." Came a voice from up ahead, up a long set of steps leading towards a plateau "Good."

"Who said that?" Ted said, beginning to slowly move forward, his right hand instinctively moving to the Rev Protector on his hip "Who are you?"

"I've had many names, many faces, many lives." The voice said, Ted beginning to note a similarity between it and the one from his dream "One of those names was Zeus. However, you may call me simply Guardsman, for that is my role. Guardsman of the Spear."

"Guardsman?" Ted asked "Zeus? Don't tell me you're saying that Jin's little legend was-"

"True, yes. All of it." The Guardsman replied, Ted finally getting a clear look at him, seeing a man in red armour with gold shin guards and bracers with a red trim, a long, ornate red and gold cape flowing down his back "For eons, I have guarded the Spear, kept it safe from those who would use it's power for corrupt purposes. I was one of three Guardians that came to this world from a far off Galaxy. One sacrificed himself to destroy evil, one, his pupil, imprisoned himself to act as a tome of knowledge and wisdom, and I was eternally linked to the Spear."

"Great." Ted said "Look, as much as I love history, I-"

"You cannot take the Spear." The Guardsman cut him off "Not without passing my test."

"Test?" Ted asked, as the completed spear materialised in the Guardsman's hands "I was worried that'd happen."

"If you can defeat me, you will be proven worthy of the Spear." The Guardsman said, beginning to spin the Spear dramatically "If not, you will leave empty handed."

"I was worried you'd say dead." Ted said, pausing "That's not an option is it?"

"Defend yourself!" The Guardsman said in response, charging at Ted, who ducked and rolled under the attack "Evasion will only work for so long!"

"Transport Saber!" Ted called, his saber materialising in his hands just in time to block the Guardsman's next strike "Not so rough, big guy!"

The Guardsman said nothing, instead swinging the Spear, sending Ted's sword clattering away. Ted ducked and rolled as far away as he could. The Guardsman charged him, Ted side stepping the attack and grabbing the bottom of the Spear, holding the Guardsman in place by it. As he did, he pulled his Rev Protector, jamming the barrel into the Guardsman's back.

"Yield." Ted said, smirking to himself "Let it never be said the Indiana Jones method of bringing a gun to a sword fight doesn't work."

"Your tactic is crude, but effective. I yield." The Guardsman said, Ted releasing his grip and holstering his weapon as the Guardsman turned, holding the Spear out in both hands "You have proven yourself worthy. Take the Spear and use it's power wisely."

Ted took the spear. As he did, the Guardsman's armour disappeared, leaving him in red robes, the man standing there for a moment before disappearing. As he did, Ted felt himself begin to float away from the plateau. It was time to go home.

...

Rick was sent flying back by a strike from Komodus. The creature had returned, along with Knighterror, about ten minutes before, and had spent the last eight or nine of those kicking the Rangers around like balls.

"Rangers, regroup!" He yelled, pulling his Rev Protector and shifting it into saber mode "We don't have a chance against them together!"

"He's right." Komodus said with a laugh "Your orders, General?"

"Let's end this." Knighterror said with a laugh, before being hit in the back by a red blast as Komodus was struck by a silver – white one "Who dares attack me?!"

"That'd be me." Came a voice from the smoke coming from debris around them behind the two Kaltax warriors, Ted and Cronus slowly walking out of the smoke, Cronus wearing his shield once again "Miss me, ugly?"

"You think you can defeat me?" Knighterror scoffed "Komodus, make sure the others don't intervene."

"With pleasure." Komodus said "Silver, with the rest of them!"

"Go for it." Ted said, pulling his morpher and pressing a control on it, powering down from Over Rev mode to his base form "I've got this."

"Your confidence will be your undoing!" Knighterror said, before Ted had a red staff with golden handles on it and a silver blade with golden trim on top appear in his hand "The artefact! Give it to me!"

"You asked for it. Paladin's Spear, activate!" Ted said, red energy running down from the staff, forming a gold device with red and silver trim on his left wrist, the design nearly identical to his morpher "Paladin Morpher! Power Up!"

He span the gyro, throwing the Spear into the air as he did. Red lightning bolts descended from the sky, impacting Ted, giving him first gold shin guards and bracers with a red and silver trim, the Paladin Morpher embedded in the left bracer. Then, a red chest piece was formed, gold stripes going from the shoulders down to the gold coloured gear in the centre, a black crystal in the centre of the gear. Finally, a series of armoured plates moved up around his neck, forming a flexible armour, whilst a red cape with an ornate gold pattern fell from the shoulders of the chest piece down his back.

"Red Paladin Ranger!" He called as he caught the Spear "Knight mode, complete!"

"You think a makeover will help you?" Knighterror scoffed "Come on!"

"Not just you." Ted said, smirking inside the helmet "Both of you."

"You heard the man." Knighterror said with a smirk, Komodus taking on the form of Ted, minus the Spear "As the Humans like to say, let's dance."

Komodus and Knighterror both charged Ted. Komodus managed to reach him first, Ted parrying the punches the copy threw at him, kicking the alien in the stomach, causing it to revert to it's natural form. As it did, Knighterror came at Ted, swinging his sword, only to have it blocked with the handle of the Spear. Ted flicked the spear up, slashing down on Knighterror, who attempted to block with his shield, only to have the tool cut in half.

"Sorry, did I break your toy?" Ted asked, pressing a control on the morpher "Red Paladin Ranger! Mode Two!"

He leapt into the air. As he did, he pulled the two halves of the Spear's handle apart, his Transport saber materialising in the end of the staff without a blade. The two long handled swords had flexible golden bars attach them to his bracers. As they did, his cape became a rigid metal structure, forming what looked like metal angel wings on his back, an afterburner in the centre of his back.

"Red Paladin Ranger!" He called "Flight mode complete!"

He flew up in the air before coming back down at near supersonic speeds, his swords glowing with red energy. Komodus began to fade, the swords narrowly missing the Kaltax warrior. Ted flew back up higher, pointing the swords down at Knighterror.

"Red Paladin Ranger!" He said "Paladin Saber blast!"

The swords fired blasts of red energy down, impacting Knighterror, causing him to begin to swell, like a balloon being over inflated. A moment later, Knighterror exploded in a mass of flames. Ted slowly lowered himself to the ground, reverting to Knight mode as the other Rangers ran over.

"That was so cool!" Joe said "I want a go!"

"Sorry, apparently, gotta be chosen." Ted said with a chuckle "Come on, let's get back to base, I'll tell you guys the whole story."

...

Rektax sat in his chair on the bridge of the _Uria._ He was less than pleased about the Red Ranger's new powers, and about the fact that Komodus had come running back to the ship _without_ even destroying _one_ Ranger. However, he _was_ more than a little pleased about the destruction of Knighterror. With the General gone, Rektax was, once again, in charge of the invasion force. Granted, it was an invasion force dealing with a team of Power Rangers more powerful than ever, but he could deal with them at a later date.

There was a beeping from one of the terminals on the bridge. Rektax nodded to the Kaltax soldier. After a moment, the image of Emperor Prothiak appeared on the display in front of him.

"My Emperor," Rektax said, standing and bowing "General Knighterror has failed you. By your leave, I will-"

"You will do nothing, you snivelling sycophant!" Prothiak bellowed "You will await _my_ arrival. Clearly, this Power Ranger problem merits my presence. Once I arrive with my elite guard, the invasion will proceed more smoothly. Prothiak out."

The image disappeared. Rektax swallowed hard. The Emperor's guard was made of the most deadly warriors in the Empire; only the Emperor himself was more powerful than them, and if they were being brought in, it meant only one thing.

Rektax was no longer to control the Earth as he'd originally been promised.

He was to be witness to it's annihilation.

**...**

**Voila! Meet the Red Paladin Ranger, or as was correctly guessed by decode9, ! I'd like to go ahead and say thank you to you all for the reviews of this fic; it really is nice to know my work is being read and appreciated! To those of you asking about submitting OC's, unfortunately, the team is now finalised and in place, but thank you so much for asking! R&amp;R, please, no flames. B.**


	18. The Birthday Ultimatum

**I don't own Power Rangers. Rick, Rebecca, Louis, Zara, Alex, Joe and Jin were created by Jetman21, Thewhatzupwriter26, RushQuake, GoseiShinkenPink, decode9, TimmayIsAwesome and Gadget the Critic, respectively. Ted, Cronos and the Professor were created by me.**

**...**

Rebecca sat in her room, using a set of curling irons on her hair. It was her 16th Birthday, and the party was due to start in a couple of hours. She'd already changed her dress about nine times, finally settling on a yellow flowery dress with a denim jacket.

"Knock knock." Came a voice from the door, Rebecca turning to see Zara and Alex stood in the doorway, Alex continuing "We thought you could use a hand setting up for the party."

"Maybe you should go talk to my Mom." Rebecca said with a small laugh "She's tearing her hair out over the party. Doesn't help that my older sister's bringing her new Boyfriend and Dad's more concerned with working out his 'touch my daughter and I break your face' speech."

"Rick drove me, your Dad can practice on him." Zara said, chuckling "If he hasn't already disappeared. He said something about needing to finish a project he's been working on."

"Oh." Rebecca said, her tone slightly disappointed "I'd better go say hi while he's here then."

"Okay, no worries." Zara said "Last I saw him, he was going to take a look out back."

Rebecca walked out of the room and quickly ran down the stairs. It was times like this she wished her Mother wasn't quite so good as a lawyer, so that they lived in a more normal sized house. Still, she wouldn't be able to have big Birthday Parties at home if they did.

She walked through to the garden, a large, open space currently being set up for a barbeque. She looked around for a moment before seeing Rick, a number of plates stacked up in his hands, Rebecca's mother, a slim, blonde woman in her mid forties, supervising him as he laid them out on the long tables set out throughout the garden.

"That's it, Richard, just between the cutlery." Rebecca's mother said with a smile before noticing Rebecca "Oh, Becca, you're just in time. Pass me that tray on the table over there, will you?"

"Sure." Rebecca said, picking up the silver tray and taking it over to her Mother "Can I borrow Rick?"

"Sure, honey." Her Mother said with a smile "You're lucky, Richard. She's saved you from my monstrous clutches."

Rick half laughed at the statement. Rebecca figured he'd probably have found it funnier if they didn't fight literal monsters on a regular basis. She watched as he set the stack of plates down on the table, and waited for him to catch up to her before leading him inside.

"Sorry she drafted you." Rebecca said, rolling her eyes "You'd think it'd be my Dad the Admiral who'd do that."

"She didn't draft me." Rick corrected her "She was struggling so I offered to help out."

"Well aren't you the knight in shining armour." She teased "I hear you're not staying for the party?"

"Afraid not." He said "I've got a project to finish off back home. I'll try and swing by for the tail end of the party."

"You'd better, blue boy." Rebecca said, pulling Rick into a tight hug "Thanks for helping my Mom set up."

"No problem." Rick said, pausing for a second before wriggling out of the hug "See you later."

Rick turned and walked out. As he did, Alex came walking down the stairs, holding up a pair of dresses; one a short green strapless one, the other a longer, diagonal cut crimson one.

"Can I borrow one of these?" She asked with a smile "I have _nothing_ to wear for the party."

Rektax sat in his chair. He had been watching the events unfolding at the Yellow Ranger's house for the last half an hour. It was so pathetic, but since the Emperor had ordered him to standby, he had nothing to do but sit and watch the Power Rangers. It gave him sympathy for the children that were put in front of the TV to watch them.

Still, it gave him an idea. He'd been told he wasn't to advance the invasion. He'd been given no orders regarding the Rangers. He snapped his fingers.

"Komodus!" He yelled, the black and white figure appearing apparently from thin air behind him "How has your practice imitating Humans been coming along?"

"Why, I don't know, old chap!" Komodus said, his usual voice replace with a thick, upper class British accent, which slowly slipped to Australian as he said "I think I'm doing a cracking job, right, mate?"

"It will have to do." Rektax said "I have a task for you."

...

Kevin James pulled up to the house in his Porsche. He'd been invited to his Girlfriend, Stacey's younger sister's birthday party. He could think of better things to do with his time, but he had to make a good impression on her parents. Even if that was a bother.

As he went to get out of the car, the weight of it shifted, Kevin looking beside him and being shocked by a figure in white and black armour with silver spiked sections on it.

"Hi there." The figure hissed "I need to borrow your look. Here, have a free vacation!"

The figure reached out and touched Kevin, who felt a rush and a wave of nausea, before appearing in what looked like a black, metal cell. Outside were a group of insect like creatures, buzzing sounds coming from them.

"Oh crap!" He said, jumping back "Where am I?"

...

Rebecca walked out into the garden. She could see a few dozen people from school, with a couple of the other Rangers dotted around. Alex and Zara were stood with her sister, Lacy, chatting about something or other, whilst Ted, Louis and Joe were sat at a table, Ted apparently trying to eat what looked like a mountain of burgers.

Meanwhile, up by the barbecue, she could see her parents talking with Stacey and a young man with black hair in a leather jacket and jeans. She sighed. It was time to meet her sister's new boyfriend.

She walked across the garden, crossing over to them and smiling politely as she reached them.

"Hi Daddy." She said, pecking her father on the cheek before turning to her sister and the young man, holding a hand out to the young man with a polite smile "Hey, I'm Rebecca."

"Nice to meet you, and thanks for inviting me to this lovely party." He said with a small smirk "Martin here was just telling me a couple of his old stories."

"Seriously?" She asked, looking at her father "Dad, you've just met Stacey's new boyfriend, and you're already boring him with stories about boats?"

"He asked, sweetie." Her father said with a chuckle before turning to the barbecue, flipping a few more burgers "Your friend in the red over there sure likes his food, doesn't he? This is the third batch in half an hour!"

"Ted's got a bottomless pit instead of a stomach." She said with a laugh "So, Kevin, right? What do you do around school?"

"I've just transferred, and I'm thinking about trying out for the football team." He said with a smirk.

"Thinking about?" Stacey said, slapping him in the stomach "You _did_ try out last month, that's how we met!"

"Oh, I, uh, know." He said, his voice faltering for a second "I was just teasing."

Before Rebecca could respond, she heard a beeping from her purse. She smiled politely as she excused herself, moving behind a nearby tree and pulling out her morpher, raising it to her mouth.

"What's up?" She asked.

"_I'm getting some strange readings."_ Came the Professor's voice _"They match the ones I saw on the monitors when Komodus showed up last week. Is anything odd going on there?"_

"Nothing I can think of." She said, pausing before shaking off the thought "No, nothing."

"_You paused."_ The Professor noted _"What were you thinking?"_

"It's nothing, it's just-" She began, before thinking her wording through "My sister has her new boyfriend here. He made a joke about trying out for the football team a little while ago. Then he seemed genuinely surprised when my sister pointed out he was already on it and that's how they met."

"_Keep a close eye on him."_ The Professor said _"Try not to do anything that might make him suspect you're onto him. I'll let the others know."_

"Got it." She said "I'll check in later."

"_Good." _The Professor said _"Happy Birthday, Rebecca."_

The line cut off and she put her morpher back in her bag. She walked back round, seeing her parents stood by the barbecue alone. She frantically scanned the area before running over to them.

"Mom? Dad?" She said "Where'd Stacey and Kevin go?"

"They went out the front." Her mother replied "Apparently, he wanted to show her his new car."

"They're on their own?" Rebecca said, before running off.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one who's worried about her being alone with a boy?" Her father questioned, before both her parents shrugged.

...

Rick walked into the house, nearly being knocked to the floor by Rebecca's sister and a young man about his age, the large, rectangular package he held hitting the floor. He grimaced. Hopefully it was okay.

"Rick, you came!" Rebecca said as she approached him, helping him up "Come on, let's get after them."

"After who?" Rick said as she grabbed his hand "Wait, the present!"

Rebecca disregarded his statement as she dragged him out the front door before grimacing as she turned around quickly. Rick sighed as he looked at her, at what she'd turned away from and back to her.

"This is what's so important?" He asked "Your sister and her boyfriend making out?"

"What?" She said "No, my morpher was beeping and then I spoke to the Professor, and then-"

"It's fine." Stacey said, smiling "Becky's probably just jealous that _she_ doesn't have a boyfriend as cute as mine."

"What?" Rebecca asked, confused "Stacey, why would you say that?"

"Because it's true." Stacey said, walking up to Rebecca and saying quietly "It's fine. He's pretty cute."

"Cute..." Rebecca said, pausing "When do you call anyone cute?"

Before Stacey could reply, Ted, Alex, Louis and Rebecca came running out.

"Get away from those two!" Zara said, the four who had just arrived standing ready to fight.

"They _aren't_ who they say you are." Ted said "The Professor used his scans and kept tabs on your sister's new boyfriend. He took her and she was replaced with someone else."

"Let me guess." Rick said "Chamella?"

"Spoil sport!" 'Stacey' said poking her tongue out as she changed into Chamella, while her boyfriend changed into Komodus before a dozen Buzzers appeared "Let's deal with them!"

"I think she took the words right out of my mouth." Rebecca said as her and Rick joined up with the other four Rangers as all six of them pulled their morphers "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" The other five said, all six of them calling "Rev Max, Power Up!"

Golden gears outlined in their respective colours appeared on their chests, spinning rapidly causing the energy around them to radiate around their bodies, forming the suits. A moment later, their helmets appeared.

"Over Rev mode!" Rick, Rebecca, Zara and Louis called, pressing the control on their morphers, their suits converting to Over Rev mode.

"Paladin Morpher!" Ted called, the red and gold device appearing on his wrist before he pressed the control on it "Red Paladin Ranger! Warrior mode!"

He transformed into his battilized form, the six Rangers forming up to face down their foes.

"Green Rev Max Ranger, ready!"

"White Over Rev Ranger, ready!"

"Black Over Rev Ranger, ready!"

"Blue Over Rev Ranger, ready!"

"Yellow Over Rev Ranger, ready!"

"Red Paladin Ranger, ready!"

"Power Down, Rangers." Chamella said, smirking as she added "Unless you want your Yellow Ranger's sister and her little boyfriend hurt?"

The other five Rangers looked to Rebecca. After a second, she powered down, Alex, Rebecca and Louis following suit. Ted and Rick stood there for a moment, standing off with Chamella and Komodus before finally powering down, scowling at the two Kaltax warriors.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Komodus said, laughing before continuing "Morphers, now."

"Oh, hell no." Ted said, charging forward only to have Komodus catch him by the throat, lifting him into the air.

"Not so tough now, are you, Red Ranger?" The creature said, laughing as he hurled Ted backwards, Louis and Rick moving over to help him up "Okay, keep your morphers. Not like they're any use to you."

"Exactly." Chamella said with a sadistic grin "We'll continue our invasion, and if we see even a hint of interference, her sister dies. Try having that one on your conscience."

The two Kaltax warriors laughed as they teleported away, along with the Drones. Rebecca fell to the floor, tears in her eyes. Zara and Rebecca crouched down beside her, trying to console her, while Louis and Rick huddled round Ted.

"What's the plan now?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, c'mon fearless leader." Louis added "What're we going to do?"

"Regroup, and come up with a plan." Ted said, turning to Rebecca and saying "Don't worry, Rebecca. We'll get them back. No matter the cost."


	19. Team Together!

**I don't own Power Rangers. Rick, Rebecca, Louis, Zara, Alex, Joe and Jin were created by Jetman21, Thewhatzupwriter26, RushQuake, GoseiShinkenPink, decode9, TimmayIsAwesome and Gadget the Critic, respectively. Ted, Cronos and the Professor were created by me.**

**...**

Rebecca sat in her Father's study. Chamella had kept impersonating her sister, keeping anyone from suspecting anything was wrong. It made her sick to think what might be happening up on the sick. What annoyed her more was the treatment she'd been getting from one or two members of the team; Ted and Joe had both been giving her the cold shoulder, and Jin... Well, he always gave _everyone_ the cold shoulder, but even he seemed more aloof with her than usual.

It wasn't her fault they were in the situation they were in, and she knew that they knew that really, but it didn't make her feel any better. Only Zara, Alex and Rick weren't giving her a bit of a berth. Granted, Chronus spent all his time at the lab anyway, and even if he didn't, it'd be kind of weird for her to be hanging out with a guy her Dad's age, but even he'd be a welcome sight socially at the moment.

There was a knock at the door, causing her to look up, her face falling further. It was Chamella, still in the form of her sister, wearing a yellow sundress and converse. She smirked as she moved over, pushing Rebecca off the chair forcefully and sitting at the desk, putting her feet up and picking an apple up from the fruit bowl on it.

"Pick yourself up, girl." She said spitefully "You might be my enemy, but I'd hate to think even _you're_ that pathetic."

"What do you want?" Rebecca asked as she got up, moving to the arm chair by the book case and flopping down into it.

"Oh, not a lot. A way to prevent split ends, to have nails that never break. Oh, and the total subjugation or annihilation of your species. Not necessarily in that order." Chamella said, taking a bite from the apple "You're going to help me with one of those things."

"I don't have any ways to prevent you breaking a nail." Rebecca said sardonically "Believe me, I wish I did..."

"Very funny." Chamella said with a laugh "You and your Ranger pals are going to meet me and my master at the abandoned construction yard by the docks tonight. When you do, you'll hand over your morphers and weapons to _us,_ and swear your eternal loyalty. Refuse, and all of you, as well as our hostages, die. Understood, yellow Ranger?"

"Yes..." Rebecca said "I'll talk to them, we'll meet you at the docks, and we'll discuss-"

"We'll discuss your unconditional surrender." Chamella said "And if you're late, the hostages die."

Chamella didn't wait for her to reply before walking out, tossing the half eaten apple in the trash as she went. Rebecca ran her hands through her hair. She didn't know what she could do.

...

"No way!" Jin spat "No way am I giving in to those alien freaks!"

The team stood in the Command Centre with the Professor, discussing Chamella's demands. They'd been debating it for the last half an hour. Needless to say, it wasn't a simple matter to decide.

"It's not that simple." Rick said "They'll kill her sister and the boyfriend if we don't."

"And if we do, the whole planet's screwed." Louis retorted "Look, Rick, we've been friends for years, but this time, we're not on the same side of the debate."

"Chamella seems to have that effect a lot." Zara quipped, getting dirty looks from Louis, Rick and Ted in response "Okay, sorry for trying to lighten the mood..."

"I'm with Jin, we can't give in!" Joe said "They'll just double cross us anyway."

"But they're guaranteed to kill the hostages if we don't comply." Alex said "There's no choice in the matter."

"Alex is right." Chronus spoke up, the others looking at him in shock, as he looked at Ted "If they'd taken you, I wouldn't have stopped at anything to get you back. We have to take the same view point here. Rebecca's family. That means they've taken our own. We can't let them be harmed."

"Theodore?" The Professor asked Ted "You've been abnormally quiet in this."

"Well, we both know what I'm going to say, don't we, Prof?" Ted spat "Why don't you tell the others what's going to happen here? You know, right?"

"No, I don't." The Professor said "I haven't a clue."

"Don't lie!" Ted yelled, slamming his fist down on the console "You told me you were me from the future, you know what this involves!"

The other Rangers, barring Chronus, looked at Ted and the Professor in shock. Finally, Zara spoke up.

"You from the future?" She asked "Seriously?"

"Come on, it's not like it's the weirdest thing we've seen. Besides, it's in my Dad's code name." Ted said "Chrono Ranger. Chrono. Time. He may as well be called the Time Ranger, because his powers are from the future and are the key to the time machine the Professor used to come back. He said it changed after the thing with the spear, that things are different now, but he has to know the solution!"

"I don't, Ted." The Professor said "He's telling the truth about me, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but it wasn't relevant to the situations at the time."

"Relevant?" Louis said "You _lied_ to us about who you are for _months_ and say it wasn't _relevant?!"_

"You knew..." Alex said, looking to Ted "You knew about this, and you didn't tell us... Didn't tell _me?"_

"To be fair, I'm more surprised he didn't tell Louis. Told him his last secret." Zara said, folding her arms.

"Well, this is a problem." Jin said "How the hell can we follow a leader into battle when we can't trust him?"

"What?" Ted said "When did this become about _me?"_

"When _isn't_ it about you?!" Rick spat at him, standing and moving towards him, getting him up against the wall by the collar "Everything you _do_ is about _you!_ It's _never_ about what's best for anyone else!"

"Enough!" Rebecca yelled, moving over to Ted and Rick and pulling Rick off of Ted "You two, opposite sides of the room! Now, I'm not going to dictate our move here, I'm going to say we vote on it. Since the Professor _is_ Ted, that means we know we can't have a tie because there's only nine people here to vote. So, all in favour of surrender?"

Rebecca raised her hand, as did Rick, Zara and Chronus. They looked around the room.

"And opposed?" Chronus asked.

Louis, Alex, Joe and Jin all raised their hands. Everyone in the room looked at Ted.

"You didn't vote." Rebecca asked "Why?"

"He's scared." The Professor answered sincerely "He knows whatever he does _could_ get everyone killed. It was the one thing I was afraid of when I was him, the one thing I worried about. And I only had a team of five. That's where your strength comes from; you have each other."

"Really?" Louis asked "Because right now, this seems like the plot of an Avengers movie."

"More likely Captain America." Jin corrected, shrugging as he said "I _do_ watch movies, you know?"

"We surrender." Ted finally spoke, before smirking "At least, we let them think we do."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I've got an idea." Ted said, before looking to Rick and Rebecca "But I need you all to trust me on this one."

...

Ted, Rick, Louis, Rebecca, Zara, Alex, Chronus, Jin and Joe walked through the construction site. Rebecca was holding a sack, ready to hand it's contents over to Chamella and her comrades. Ted pressed a control on his watch.

"Ready, Prof?" He half murmured, keeping it low key.

"_Whenever you are."_ The Professor's response came _"Good luck."_

"Thanks." Ted said "Let's do this, guys."

Chamella and Komodus teleported in, along with Rektax and about thirty drones. Rektax pointed to the bag.

"Toss it!" He commanded "Now!"

"Give us my sister and her boyfriend first!" Rebecca shot back.

Rektax scoffed as he nodded to Komodus, Rebecca's sister and her boyfriend being teleported to just in front of the Rangers. Rebecca scowled as she tossed the bag at Rektax's feet, before looking to her sister.

"You alright?" She asked, her sister nodding nervously "Okay, get out of here."

"What's going on, Becky." Her sister asked.

"Just go." Rebecca hissed "Please."

"What's this?!" Rektax said as he plunged a hand into the bag, pulling a rectangular object with a timer on it from the bag "You little..."

The device detonated, firing off a number of squibs to stun the Kaltax. As it did, the Rangers pulled their morphers.

"Ready guys?" Rebecca asked, the others nodding, the nine of them calling "Rev Max, Power Up!"

Alex, Chronus, Joe and Jin's suits quickly formed, before Rick, Rebecca, Louis and Zara's formed, and finally, Ted's completed his transformation.

"Chrono Ranger, Power Up!"

"Bronze Ranger, Power Up!"

"Gold Ranger, Power Up!"

"Green Ranger, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Power Up!"

"Black Ranger, Power Up!"

"Blue Ranger, Power Up!"

"Yellow Ranger, Power Up!"

"Red Ranger, Power Up!"

The nine Rangers struck their poses, a massive explosion erupting behind them. Rektax' sword formed in his hand, with him pointing it at the Rangers.

"Drones, attack!" He yelled, before charging in.

"Over Rev Mode!" Louis, Rick, Rebecca and Zara called, transforming into their powered up mode as their weapons appeared in their hands.

"Paladin Morpher!" Ted called, the red device appearing on his wrist "Red Paladin Ranger!"

He completed his transformation as Rektax reached him, Ted blocking the slash from Rektax' sword with his staff, before parrying the attack away. Meanwhile, Rebecca and Zara had their Rev Defenders pulled as they engaged Chamella, whilst Chronus, Jin and Joe fought Komodus, Rick, Alex and Louis engaging the Drones.

"This ends tonight, Red Ranger!" Rektax growled as he slashed again.

"My sentiments exactly, ugly." Ted retorted, spinning his staff before ramming it forward, the blade going through the side of Rektax's stomach "That _has_ to kill you..."

"Damn it..." Rektax said, staggering back and collapsing into a ball of flames as Ted removed the blade from his stomach.

"The Commander's down!" Chamella yelled "Retreat!"

Chamella and Komodus teleported away, leaving the drones. As they did, Rektax revived, growing to gigantic proportions.

"You guys deal with him!" Alex said, gesturing to the metallic Rangers "We can finish up down here!"

"Rev Max Megazord!" Rick called, pressing two fingers to the side of his helmet.

"Veloci Max Megazord!" Ted called, doing the same.

The two mechs rapidly formed, shaping up opposite their opponent. The Rev Max Megazord advanced, it's saber drawn, taking a slash, only for the attack to be parried and countered so quickly the Rangers didn't even have a chance to react. The Veloci Max charged in, managing to react to the counter just in time to avoid being de-limbed.

"This isn't any good!" Louis said "We're not fast enough!"

"The Veloci Max has enough speed, but it lacks the armour to be able to use it!" Zara commented "Maybe if we bring in the Jet Max, form the Jet Rev-"

"It's not fast enough!" Rebecca said "We need something else!"

"_I'm sending a program that may help, Rangers."_ The Professor's voice came through _"Ted, Rick, enact the program."_

"You got it." Rick said with a grin, as he and Ted both said in their cockpits "Veloci Rev Megazord, transform!"

The two Megazords stood up, before separating into their components. The cruiser and speeder sped along, the truck coming up behind them, the moto and lifter directly behind it. The moto pivoted, the wheels ending up directly on the rear of the truck, the body pivoting and acting as a fulcrum to rotate to truck up onto the speeder and cruiser, their wheels retracting into their body as the lifter attached to the top, forming a mid section as the claw detached, the front of the moto detaching and splitting in half. Next, the boat also split in half, the thrusters detaching from the back of it. The front end of the two halves rotated, attaching to the halves of the moto's front end.

Meanwhile, the missile rack on the boat's thrusters split in half, with the block attaching to the moto's body, with a half of the missile rack on each hip. As it did, the driver split in half, the front end attaching to the left side of the boat and back end attaching to the right side. A moment later, fists emerged from each end, the claw attaching to the left side. The flyer went into a dive bomb, the cockpit detaching and spinning before attaching to the underside of the flyer, forming a chest section. It descended, landing on top of the lifter. As it did, the two halves of the boat joined onto each shoulder, a head emerging from the top of the jet, a black visor over the silver head, with gold, embossed lips on the mouthpiece. Finally, the sides of the truck detached, forming the megazord's saber, as the flyer's cannons came over the shoulders of the mech.

"Veloci Rev Megazord, power up!" The five Rangers called as the Megazord formed up into a fighting stance.

Rektax began to advance on the Megazord. As he did, the Megazord moved it's arms aside, firing the missile racks and shoulder cannons simultaneously, staggering the Kaltax Commander. Inside the cockpit, the console beside Zara sparked, causing her and Rick to lean back away from the terminal.

"The Zord's weapons are channelling more power than they're designed for!" Zara said, reading her terminal "We fire another shot like that, he won't _need_ to destroy us, we'll have done it for him!"

"Okay, new plan." Ted said, pausing "Anyone got a plan?"

"Yeah, I do." Louis said "We go John McClane on him. Namely, overkill to the max."

The other four Rangers paused for a moment, before looking at the display in front of them. Then, they began working the controls. The Megazord slashed it's sword at Rektax, breaking his weapon, before it ran the sword through the Kaltax Commander. As it did, the weapons began charging again, along with the gear symbol on the chest of the Megazord.

"Time to end this." Ted said, smirking inside his helmet as he yelled "Yippi-ki-yay-"

The next word was drowned out by the sound of the Megazord firing it's weapons, eviscerating Rektax. When the smoke cleared, the Megazord slowly lowered it's arms by it's sides, standing victorious.

...

The Rangers and the Professor stood around the Command Centre, the Professor pouring out glasses of champagne for himself, Jin and Chronus, whilst Rebecca, Alex, Zara, Louis, Rick and Joe stood with their cokes, Ted stood there without a drink.

"You sure you don't want one?" Alex teased, holding a coke out to him.

"No." Ted pouted, nodding to the champagne "I want some of that."

"You're too young!" Chronus chastised "You might be the team leader, but _I'm_ your Father!"

"Mom would let me..." Ted moaned, finally accepting the coke from Alex "Thanks."

"Well, congratulations." The Professor said "You've done it. With Rektax gone, the invasion is essentially done. Komodus and Chamella might still be out there, but they'll be lying low. Which means now it's time to take the battle to them."

"You're kidding, right?" Jin asked "You're saying we were holding off _just_ to wait until _he_ was dead and gone?!"

"And until my sister was rescued." Rebecca said, looking around the team "Thanks for that, guys."

"You're welcome." Rick said, smiling at her "I've always got your back. I mean, uh, we've always, uh, that is to say-"

"Shut up." She said with a laugh before kissing him, Ted and Joe struggling not to laugh at them "What're you two sniggering about?"

"Nothing..." Joe lied, before turning to Louis "You owe us twenty bucks."

"Each." Ted pointed out, before the computer began beeping "Uh, is that _meant_ to be doing that?"

Chronus moved to the console, pressing a command. A hologram appeared in the centre of the room, Chamella stood in the middle of the image.

"Is this thing on?" She asked, apparently realising her error after she said it "Oh great, bad start to it... People of Earth! I am Chamella, Commander in the Army of the Kaltax Empire. Today, your Power Rangers launched an unprovoked attack on us and our late Commander, the great Rektax. This shall not stand. I am contacting you all across every channel you have, to inform you that your resistance, futile as it has been, is coming to an end. In one of your weeks, our leader, the great Emperor Prothiak, and his elite guard, shall arrive in your system. When they do, if your governments do not give their unconditional surrender, we will begin destroying cities, starting with, what's the first one on the list? Angel Grove. Funny, I seem to remember hearing that name somewhere. Oh well, probably nothing. You have one week to decide. And Power Rangers, I know you're watching this. I want you to know that soon, very soon, I shall be among those walking over your broken bodies, and the people of this world will see you for the pathetic children you are."

The line went dead. The Rangers all looked to the Professor, who knocked back his drink.

"Well then," He said "I guess the battle's just beginning."


	20. Rescue Rangers Part One: The Magician

**I don't own Power Rangers. Rick, Rebecca, Louis, Zara, Alex, Joe and Jin were created by Jetman21, Thewhatzupwriter26, RushQuake, GoseiShinkenPink, decode9, TimmayIsAwesome and Gadget the Critic, respectively. Ted, Cronus and the Professor were created by me.**

**...**

Ted, Rick, Rebecca, Louis and Zara sat in the cockpit of the Veloci Rev Megazord, all of them in Over Rev mode. In front of them, out the front of the main viewer, was a gigantic Komodus. To the left of the Veloci Rev was the Jet Max Megazord, whilst the Battle Max Megazord was to the right. A number of readouts appeared on the viewer.

"Okay guys, by the book." Ted said, pressing a control in front of him "Veloci Rev Megazord, primed for transformation."

"_Jet Max Megazord, primed for transformation."_ Came Alex's voice through the comm. system.

"_Battle Max Megazord, transformation ready." _Jin's voice came through "Preparing for first stage."

The Battle Max Megazord separated, whilst the Jet Max did the same. The Rocket flew up high, before opening up on top. As it did, the Jet split in half, attaching to the left and right sides of the rocket. The Dump Truck and Dune Buggy sped alongside each other on the ground, the Tank just ahead of them. The Rocket and Jet landed on top of them, the turret from the tank sticking out of the front, whilst the two Helicopters landed on top of each wing of the Jet.

"_Battle Jet Combat Deck, transformation complete." _Alex said _"It's on you guys now, Ted."_

"Coming in to complete the sequence." Ted said, keying in several commands as the Veloci Rev launched into the air before landing on the Combat Deck, Alex, Jin and Joe having their chairs come up into the Megazord's cockpit a few seconds later, the eight of them calling "Rev Max Ultrazord, transformation-"

Before they could finish, the lights and readouts cut out, red emergency lighting being the only light source left. Ted slammed his fists down on the console as the image of Komodus disappeared, revealing a bulkhead in front of them.

"Damn it!" He said "It's the same every time! What will it take to make this work?"

"We need more power in the Ultrazord for it to function." Alex said as the eight of them stood up and exited the simulator "Why don't we try it with Ted in his Battilizer?"

"When we do that, the Ultrazord overloads." Jin said, shaking his head "Then when we tried it with Cronus in with us, still not quite enough power."

"I vote we try again." Louis said "Chamella's deadline's almost here and, simply put, we know even the Veloci Rev can't beat Komodus."

"No, The Professor _projected_ it can't beat him." Rick corrected "It might be doable."

"It's not." Cronus said, joining them from an adjacent corridor "I was just running that exact simulation in the secondary simulator. Even if you take him on with all three Megazords, the power levels come out just short."

The nine of them walked into the Command Centre. Ted, Rick, Rebecca, Louis, Zara, Alex, Joe and Jin all powered down, Ted moving over to a computer terminal with Cronus and beginning to go over the data from their respective simulations. Rebecca looked over to them then back to the other six Rangers.

"They okay?" She asked "Cronus seems more distant than usual, and Ted seems less... Chatty, than usual."

"They're on edge." Jin observed, speaking up "Can't say I blame them. Chamella's threat isn't an empty one."

"We don't know that." Zara said "She might be throwing toys out of the pram over her boyfriend's death."

"She's not." Came the voice of the Professor as he walked out of his office "She means business when she makes a threat. Trust me, I know."

He pressed a few controls before a holographic image of a tall figure, wearing metallic gold armour, bright green eyes glowing beneath his visor, and a red cape on his back, with a crown encrusted with red and blue gems on his head. The Professor looked up at the Rangers.

"Ted, Cronus, over here." He said, waiting for Ted and Cronus to join the other seven Rangers "This is Emperor Prothiak. Emperor of the Kaltax Empire, Supreme Commander of their first battalion, and Father of Portax and Rektax."

"Wait, say what?" Joe said, turning to Ted "You're meant to be a Paladin... And killed a prince? That's freaking awesome!"

"It is somewhat." The Professor said with a smirk "You've got further than we did originally, and that's something to be proud of. But we need to fix the Ultrazord problem _before_ the first battalion arrives. Prothiak commands it, with Portax serving as his second in command. When they got to Earth in my timeline, we were essentially beaten, but they made a point of ripping us to shreds in a matter of hours. Earth has had a lot of teams of Power Rangers over the years. At one stage, 18 of them grouped together to fight an Armada, and won. In the original timeline, however, the Kaltax tore apart 18 teams within 18 hours of the first Battalion's arrival. Only small remnants from a few of them were left... The final stand before I came back had the two that most people consider the best, and they got themselves killed."

"So why don't we call them in?" Jin asked "When you're part of a team, part of a squad, you go in to help any other squads in your army. First rule of being a soldier."

"It's not that easy." Cronus said, moving to the right of the Professor and manipulating the controls, bringing up a world map "We can't track them. The records of their whereabouts in this time weren't in what the Professor brought back with him, and simply put, we don't have time to go on the hunt. We've got a read on a team in Amber Beach, but they've got their own problems."

"So we're on our own." Ted said, rolling his eyes "Just peachy..."

"We're a lot of things out there," Rebecca said, putting a hand on Ted's shoulder "alone isn't one of them. When Chamella kidnapped my sister, you guys helped get her back."

"Yeah, we're a team." Rick said with a grin "We can beat these guys. Just because some parallel versions of us never managed it, doesn't mean we won't."

Before any of them could say anything, the sirens began to wale. The Professor pressed a control, causing the Prothiak hologram to disappear, replaced by the image of about twenty drones attacking the plaza. After a second, two more images of the same sight at both city hall and down by the beach appeared.

"Three attacks, great." Ted said "Dad, take Jin and Joe to the plaza. Rebecca, you, Zara and Alex go to city hall. Rick, Louis, you're with me."

The nine Rangers formed up. Joe smirked to the Professor.

"Don't wait up, Prof." He said as the nine of them were teleported to their respective destinations.

...

Rebecca, Zara and Alex materialised outside city hall. As they did, the Drones began to swarm them. Alex flipped backwards, kicking one of the Drones in the face as she did, while Zara and Rebecca went back to back, Rebecca kicking the Drone in front of her whilst Zara punched her opponent in the face.

"Don't waste any time, do they?" Alex said.

"Neither do we." Rebecca said, the three of them forming into a line "Ready girls?"

"Ready!" The other two said as they all pulled their morphers "Rev Max, Power Up!"

The three of them had their Ranger suits appear on them as they struck poses.

"Rev Max Green!"

"Rev Max Black!"

"Rev Max Yellow!"

Zara and Rebecca pulled their Rev Defenders and shifted them to sabre mode while Alex pulled her sabres from her belt. The three of them took swings at the Drones, each of them passing through the Drones, before being hit in the back of the head. After a moment, a cloaked figure in black robes appeared on the building above them.

"I expected better than three little girls." The figure spoke in a deep, modulated voice as he raised his hand "No matter."

A white blast of energy fired from his hand, arching between the three girls as it did. A second later, the three of them disappeared. The figure turned and moved away.

"Three down," It said "Six to go."

...

Jin, Joe and Cronus were already morphed, fighting a group of Drones. As one of them hit Cronus back, taking him to the floor, before Joe and Jin were both staggered back towards him.

"They're stronger than normal." Jin noted.

"Of course they are." Came a modulated voice, a black cloaked figure materialising in front of them "These are a part of the Emperor's personal guard. No ordinary drones. Now, Rangers, time to go."

The figure raised his hand, firing a beam of white energy, the beam hitting the three Rangers and causing them to disappear in a flash.

"Almost done." The figure said as the Drones vanished "How I love illusions that sting..."

...

Ted, Rick and Louis faced down a large swarm of Drones. The three of them were stood in Over Rev mode, having been getting beaten back badly. Ted raised his left arm, the Paladin Morpher appearing on his wrist.

"Paladin Morpher!" He called, pressing the control "Red Paladin Ranger!"

As he began to transform, a white blast hit him, causing him to disappear. As he did, the comm. line went active.

"_Louis, Rick, fall back!" _Came the voice of the Professor _"I'm pulling you out."_

The two of them were engulfed in white and blue beams of energy, respectively, before streaking off back to the Command Centre as a black cloaked figure appeared where they had been stood.

...

"What the hell?" Rick said, pulling off his helmet and slamming it down on the console beside him "What happened out there?"

"This happened." The Professor said, pressing a control beside him, causing the holographic image of a black clad armoured figure in a long black cloak to appear "This is Lothius, the first of Prothiak's elite guards. He's a master of trickery, illusions and traps. Those Drones you were fighting? There were about five. He amplified them, generated more."

"Great." Louis said "How do we beat him?"

"That's something I don't know." The Professor admitted "I've got an idea, but it's in early development stages."

"And that is?" Rick asked, the Professor pressing a few controls bringing up holographic displays of Rick and Louis' Ranger suits with the gloves and boots recoloured to match the rest of the suits armoured chest pieces, shin guards and wrist guards, with shoulder pads with drills on them on Louis' suit and grasping claws on Rick's "Rescue Ranger mode?"

"It's something I designed to help with the Ultrazord issue. Using this in conjunction with Ted in Paladin Ranger mode should work, provided the others stay in their base form." The Professor said "Chronus and I have mostly finished the construction of the equipment, but the Rescue morphers are only half done."

"Have we got any way to implement it via our standard morphers?" Louis asked "We've got to get the others back."

"The Rev Morphers aren't designed to channel that kind of energy." The Professor sighed "But maybe... Give me your morphers, I'll get the modifications made."

"Okay." Rick said, before the alarms went off "What's going on?"

The Professor pressed a few commands, a holographic image of a gigantic Drone appearing in the centre of the room.

"It will be one of Lothius' tricks." The Professor warned.

"That can't be a reason not to go." Louis said "We've got to get out there and protect the city!"

The Professor sighed, pressing a few more commands. He pulled a small cylindrical device from the console and handed it to Rick.

"This will let the two of you pilot the Megazord without being morphed, so I have a chance to make the modifications." The Professor said, grimacing as he added "It's only good for one use, you've got about five minutes, ten at most, and any formation other than the standard Rev Max Megazord _will_ deplete the time limit faster."

"Well then, better make it count." Rick said as he and Louis handed their morphers over to the Professor "We need Rev Max Megazord Power, now!"

**...**

**So, here's part one of this storyline. Originally, this was going to come AFTER what's next (hence why it took so long, I had to re-write parts to remove references to what's coming) but then I legitimately **_**needed**_** some stuff that's coming in to have the next bit make sense. Yay for continuity! R&amp;R, please, no flames. B.**


	21. Rescue Rangers Part 2: Rev Max Ultrazord

**I don't own Power Rangers. Rick, Rebecca, Louis, Zara, Alex, Joe and Jin were created by Jetman21, Thewhatzupwriter26, RushQuake, GoseiShinkenPink, decode9, TimmayIsAwesome and Gadget the Critic, respectively. Ted, Cronos and the Professor were created by me.**

**...**

The Rev Max Megazord entered the city, approaching the gigantic Drone. In the cockpit, Rick and Louis sat in their respective seats, piloting the mech.

"Power levels are at around 75% of normal." Louis commented, grimacing as he added "I don't know if we can do this."

"We've got to." Rick replied, pressing a few controls "Rev Max Megazord Saber!"

The mech pulled it's sword, pointing the blade at the Drone. The two gigantic figures charged at one another, the Drone taking a swipe with it's claws, the Megazord swinging it's sword back in response. The blade took the claws off before the Megazord took a slash, clearing through the Drone as the footsoldier vanished into nothingness.

"Professor, we've got it!" Rick said, pressing the controls for the comm. system.

"Rick, down there!" Louis exclaimed, pointing down at the figure of Lothius "Professor, are our Morphers ready?"

"_Almost." _The Professor said _"It's just coding left to do now, I can send the Morphers through to you... But right now, they're just communicators."_

"They won't be indefinitely." Rick said "Send them through."

"_Understood."_ The Professor replied, the Morphers materialising on the consoles in front of them _"You're looking at a few more minutes before you can morph"_

"Got it." Rick said, standing up and moving to the back of the cockpit, a door at the side opening "Maybe we should take the elevator. It's a bit of a drop."

...

Rick and Louis exited the toe entrance to the Megazord, the mech retreating as they headed towards Lothius. As they approached, Lothius swiped a clawed hand forward, revealing what looked like a glass tear. On the other side of it, Ted could be seen stood, now in his base Ranger form. He slammed a fist against the surface of the tear, a small ripple being visible. As the tear rippled, the image cycled through Rebecca, Jin, Joe, Cronus, Zara and Alex.

"Let them go!" Louis exclaimed, fists clenched "Right now!"

"Where's the fun in that, White Ranger?" Lothius asked, laughing as he added "I'm sorry, are you still Rangers? Where's the spandex?"

"We don't need spandex to take you down, ugly." Rick replied "Let's take him!"

Rick and Louis both charged forward, taking swings at Lothius and having each one blocked. As Louis' sixth attempt was blocked, Lothius kicked him away and picked Rick up by the throat.

"You two are beginning to bore me…" Lothius sneered "Maybe I should end this game…."

"I guess there's no more wait time." Louis said as he stood, charging in and kicking Lothius, causing him to drop Rick "It's now or never!"

"You're right. Ready?" Rick said as they both pulled their morphers, entering a series of commands "Rev Max, Rescue Rangers, Power Up!"

Their standard Ranger suits materialised, before what looked like a cloud enveloped each of them in the areas due to shift, the clouds solidifying and forming the armour components of their rescue suits.

"Prof, tell me there's good news." Rick said into the comm. Line as the morph completed.

"_If you destroy him, it _might _free the others."_ Came the Professor's reply _"Or it might trap them forever."_

"Let's find out." Louis said as the drills on his shoulder pads moved down to his gauntlets, the grasping claws on Rick's suit doing the same "Rescue Rangers, attack mode!"

Rick charged in, using the claws to grasp Lothius, holding him in place. As the monster struggled, Louis leapt into the air and came crashing down with the drills on the beast, lightning surrounding it's body. The two Rangers leapt clear as the creature collapsed, a large fireball emanating from it as it did.

As the smoke cleared, the other Rangers emerged, rushing over to Rick and Louis. Ted folded his arms in a faux pout.

"Well, that's not cool, I thought _I_ was the only one who got a custom power up." He quipped before a sound was heard from behind them "Don't tell me…"

The Rangers turned around, seeing Lothius, battered but not beaten, slowly climbing to his feet. He pointed a clawed hand at the Rangers.

"You think that can stop _me?!"_ Lothius asked "I'll show you what I can do!"

"Please do." Ted said with a laugh as he raised his right wrist "Paladin Morpher! Red Paladin Ranger!"

He quickly morphed into his Battilizer form, charging at Lothius. The creature made to take a slash, but the Ranger ducked under it, ramming his spear upwards and through the shoulder of the beast.

"Mind if I cut in?" Rick asked as he raised his arms, a ball of blue energy forming between the claws before he hurled it at Lothius "Final strike!"

"Don't forget me!" Louis said, firing off dual blast of his own from his drills "Double final strike!"

"I'll do the actual cutting!" Ted quipped as he removed his spear, slashing Lothius "Ultimate final strike!"

As Ted slashed through the beast, the blasts from the other two Rangers impacted it. A massive explosion ensued. As the smoke cleared, only the Rangers were left standing.

"And that, Rangers-" Ted began before the ground started rumbling "God damn it. One day we'll skip this bit…"

The Rangers turned to see the gigantic looming figure of Lothius above them. Rick looked to Ted, pausing for a moment.

"I've got an idea." Rick said "But it's risky."

"Part of the game." Ted quipped "What's the plan?"

"Well, first, this." Rick said, smirking inside his helmet as he called "Veloci Rev Megazord, online!"

….

The five core Rangers sat in the cockpit of the Veloci Rev Megazord. To it's left was the Jet Max Megazord, and to it's right, the Battle Max Megazord. Before the Rangers could make a move, Lothius charged in, firing a blast of energy at the Jet Max before punching the Veloci Max in the abdominal area, sparks flying from the zord. Before a response could be made from the Rangers, he spun, kicking the Battle Max and sending it flying.

"Well, that could've gone better…" Joe said from inside the Battle Max "Rick, what's your game plan?"

"Okay. Jin, Alex, check your databases." Rick said "Have you got the Battle Jet carrier program installed?"

"I installed it last week…" Alex said, pausing "If you're thinking of using the Ultrazord, it won't work."

"She's right." Cronus chimed in "The power drain is to high, the zord will short in a matter of moments."

"The Professor said Rescue Ranger mode was designed to work to allow the Ultrazord to function." Louis cut in "It should work now."

"Depending on the power requirements." Ted said, pausing "Okay, here's the play. Dad, you're in the Jet Max with Alex. Alex, Jin, engage the Battle Jet carrier program. We'll keep old ugly over here busy."

"Got it." Jin said, before both he and Alex called "Battle Jet Carrier, Transformation engage!"

The Battle Max and Jet Max separated into their base components. The Rocket flew up high, before opening up on top. As it did, the Jet split in half, attaching to the left and right sides of the rocket. The Dump Truck and Dune Buggy sped alongside each other on the ground, the Tank just ahead of them. The Rocket and Jet landed on top of them, the turret from the tank sticking out of the front, whilst the two Helicopters landed on top of each wing of the Jet.

"Okay, Battle Jet Carrier, transformation complete!" Joe said "Guys, this is on you now."

"No pressure." Ted said.

"Yeah, except if this gets screwed up, it's not a simulation and we're all dead _and_ it's the end of the world." Zara said.

"Zara, time and a place!" Rebecca said "Just… Have a little faith."

"At least we won't be here to see the end of the world…" Louis said "Ted, it's on you."

"Like I said, no pressure." Ted said, keying in the commands "Rev Max Ultrazord, Transformation engage!"

The Veloci Rev launched into the air before landing on the Combat Deck, Alex, Cronus, Jin and Joe having their chairs come up into the Megazord's cockpit a few seconds later.

"Rev Max Ultrazord, Transformation complete!" The Nine Rangers called.

"Oh wow, so you have a bigger toy." Lothius laughed "It won't save you!"

He fired an energy blast at the Ultrazord, making full impact. As it did, the Zord's power readings spiked, sparks flying around the Rangers.

"_I should've mentioned that earlier." _The Professor's voice came through _"In Ultrazord mode, the zords can absorb energy attacks directed at them. However, don't rely too heavily on it. While it increases the fire power of the Ultrazord, too much of an increase could be devastating."_

"Got it. Don't get hit too much but take a few." Ted said "In which case, let's finish this. Rev Max Ultrazord, Final Onslaught!"

The weapons over the mech all began to glow in the Rangers respective colours. As they did, the mech pulled the Rev Max Megazord saber, which began to pulse with bright red energy. It pointed the sword out at Lothius, a beam of red light firing from it as all the other weapons fired simultaneously, eviscerating the Kaltax monster. The mech slowly lowered it's arms by it's side.

"Rangers, that's how we Rev it up!" Ted quipped "Now, let's go home. I could murder a chilli dog."

….

Ted, Rick, Louis, Zara, Rebecca, Alex and Joe sat in the canteen area of the base. Cronus was in the lab with the Professor, and Jin had mentioned something about wanting to take care of a few things. In front of them was a spread of burgers, hot dogs, fries and multiple varieties of soda.

"So, now we've got an Ultrazord!" Joe said "How cool is that?"

"Stop being moronic. It's a WMD, not a toy." Louis said, pausing before adding with a small smirk "But as those go, it's pretty cool."

"Oh my god." Alex said, half choking on her food.

"What?" Louis asked.

"Did that just happen?" Rebecca asked.

"What?" Louis asked again.

"I think it did." Zara said with a wry grin.

"What are you guys talking about?" Louis asked, becoming irritated.

"Buddy… You just told a joke." Ted said with a laugh.

"Well, technically it was more of a pun." Rick interjected with a broad grin before taking a bite of his hot dog and grimacing "I think the food synthesiser needs work."

"Why's that?" Ted asked.

"Because this is your chilli dog, Ted." Rick said "The chilli is _inside _the sausage."

"Just the way I like it!" Ted said with a broad grin, taking the hot dog from Rick and swapping it for the cheese burger on his plate "Don't worry, it doesn't have cheese in the patty. Never doing that again…"

The Rangers all laughed. It was the times like these they had to cherish. The fun times, the peaceful times. The times that were so scarce in days to come.

…**.**

**So, that's the end of this chapter. This takes us into the home stretch of this fic. Next chapter, the Rangers finally come face to face with the Emperor for the first time… With repercussions that will stretch through right to the final chapter. R&amp;R, please, no flames. B.**


	22. Rangers Forever Part One: Hostage Crisis

**I don't own Power Rangers. Rick, Rebecca, Louis, Zara, Alex, Joe and Jin were created by Jetman21, Thewhatzupwriter26, RushQuake, GoseiShinkenPink, decode9, TimmayIsAwesome and Gadget the Critic, respectively. Ted, Cronos and the Professor were created by me.**

**...**

Prothiak sat on his throne in the centre of the bridge of his Command ship. He was watching back the battle between his Lieutenant and the Power Rangers. He had to admit, he respected their tenacity in the face of certain defeat. They were good soldiers, if nothing else.

Unfortunately, being a good soldier wouldn't be enough to prevent them from the defeat that he already knew was coming for them. However, he had a bigger objective.

"Show me my son's killer." He barked the order at the foot soldier running the display, who zoomed in on the Red Ranger "Tell me of him. Strengths, weaknesses, vulnerabilities."

"He calls himself 'Ted,' and is the leader of the Power Rangers, as well as the most powerful." Chamella said, stepping out of the shadows "However, he also possesses the greatest ego of all of them."

"Makes sense." Prothiak said, narrowing his eyes "Success sews the seeds of failure…"

"Indeed." Chamella said, continuing "He possesses the Paladin's Spear, a weapon your son tried to gain possession of, and indeed, was used to kill him. Readings show he is biometrically linked with it in a way we cannot calculate yet."

"Interesting…" Prothiak nodded "Continue!"

"Since gaining the spear, that and the accompanying form, the 'Red Paladin Ranger,' have been his primary tools in combat. So much so you could call it a reliance on it, my liege." Chamella said.

"And what of his personal alliances?" Prothiak questioned "He killed my son, our laws dictate that-"

"I am well aware of the edict, my Emperor." Chamella said "As far as friendships go, his closest friend within the group is the Green Ranger. However, given the tendencies of Human teenagers, I would not rule out their friendship being based upon hormones more than an actual camaraderie. He also has close friendships with both the Blue and White Rangers, though he has been known to come to blows with both."

"So we attack the Green one." Prothiak said "Simple!"

""We could, but she isn't the ideal target." Chamella said, pressing a control, causing the image to pan around to the Silver Ranger "This is his Father. Cronus. Initially an enemy, now an ally. He would be the most fitting."

Prothiak stood, moving towards the viewer. His features slowly twisted into what could only be described as a smirk of sorts.

"Him." Prothiak said "He shall be the tool of my vengeance."

…

Ted and Cronus sat in the food court at the mall, both of them having burgers and fries in front of them, along with a coke for Ted and a Water for Cronus.

"This still feels weird." Ted complained, taking a bite of his burger "Like we shouldn't be doing this?"

"Ted, I'm your Dad." Cronus quipped "Why shouldn't we bond?"

"Oh, not that." Ted said "And since I let Mom know you're floating around, she even suggested this. No, it's just… Prothiak's in the system now. Shouldn't we be training?"

"Some things are more important than training." Cronus responded "You know, I met your mother at the Prom?"

Ted rolled his eyes. He hadn't wanted to even go to Prom in a couple of days, but as soon as Cronus had got wind of it occurring, he'd insisted on taking Ted shopping for a new suit. He'd also managed to get on the list of chaperones.

Ted was going to kill Jin for helping set that up.

"Yes, I do know." Ted replied "But I'll leave the worrying about romantic stuff to Rick and Rebecca. I want to worry about beating the Kaltax."

"Even super heroes need a day off, son." Cronus said with a laugh "Now, eat your food. We've got to take you to one more store."

"But I've got my suit…" Ted gestured to the bag.

"You need to get the corsage." Cronus quipped "Unless you're not planning on bringing one?"

"Don't have a date." Ted replied.

"Oh?" Cronus replied "What about you and Alex? Aren't you two kind of… You know, a thing?"

"No way." Ted replied "She's a friend, she's a colleague, and she's on my team. That'd be a dumb move."

"Okay then." Cronus said "Zara?"

"Is like my kid sister." Ted said "There's this one girl at school, Kendra. She's funny, she's sweet, and she can sure as hell shake-"

"Do we need a talk about objectifying women?" Cronus asked.

"I was going to say pom poms, Dad." Ted replied "She's a cheer leader."

Cronus paused. He'd never pegged his son as the type to be chasing cheer leaders. He figured he'd probably drool over them as any High School senior would, and couldn't fault him, despite his previous ribbing comment; he'd been 18 once too. However, he'd never once chased the cheer leaders.

Okay, once.

"So you've got a crush on a cheer leader?" Cronus asked "I only ever went after one cheer leader."

"And you married her." Ted quipped before grimacing "I remember finding Mom's old uniform in a box of High School mementos. That was disturbing…"

"Hey, we were young once too you know!" Cronus laughed before standing up "Anyway, if you're not going with a date, I guess we're about done here. You want me to drive you home?"

"Sure." Ted said with a smile as he rose from his own seat, picking up a couple of bags "You mind grabbing the suit?"

"Sure." Cronus said, picking up the bag beside him "So, tell me about this girl."

"No way, that'd be embarrassing." Ted said, pausing before continuing "Okay, she's got the biggest brown eyes you ever saw, long black hair with these cute little blonde highlights and this tanned complexion that looks-"

"Kind of like that?" Cronus said, pointing to a girl, Ted freezing as he looked over.

It was her. Ted quickly grabbed his Dad, yanking him behind a column and peering out slightly.

"So that's the girl, huh?" Cronus asked, peering out as well "She's not got anything on your Mom, but-"

"Please never finish that sentence." Ted cut in "Oh god, do you think she saw me? Should I go and talk to her? What do I say?"

"Nice weather we've got here?" Cronus pitched in "If you want to go talk to the girl, go talk to her. What's the worst that'll happen?"

"Last time I spoke to a girl, she turned out to be one of the Kaltax Lieutenants who wanted me, Louis and Rick to kill each other." Ted said "I miss the old days…"

"Old days?" A girl's voice said "I thought you were the class geek, you shouldn't have 'old days' to talk about."

Ted and Cronus both jumped out of their skins as they turned around, Kendra being stood there, hands folded across her chest with a small smirk on her face.

"You know, I never figured you'd bring your Grandpa out to perv with you." She said before laughing slightly and holding out a hand to Cronus "Hi sir, I'm Kendra. I'm in Tim's Math class."

"You mean Ted." Cronus corrected "I'm Henry, his Dad."

"Nice to meet you." Kendra said "So, Ted, was it? Were you actually going to come talk to me? Or were you planning to hide here all day?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean…" Ted bumbled, before handing his bags over to Cronus "Dad, I'll catch you up."

"Okay, son." Cronus said, hugging Ted and standing back "Sorry, that's not cool, is it?"

"Just go." Ted sighed, turning to Kendra "So, uh, yeah, hi."

"Hi." She said with a smile "You out shopping for prom?"

"Yeah. Always." Ted said "Except when I'm not…"

"You don't talk to girls much do you?" She asked with a laugh.

"Well, I hang out with three of them all the time." Ted said, freezing in his tracks "I mean, as friends. They're just girlfriends. Not girlfriends, girls that are friends. One of them has a boyfriend, he's great, you know Rick?"

"Oh my god." She said, a look of horror forming on her face.

"What?" Ted asked, Kendra's mouth flapping open and closed in horror "I've made an ass of myself, haven't I? I'm sorry, I'll just leave and-"

Before he could finish talking, a large hand came down on his left shoulder, turning him around. In front of Ted stood a crimson coloured version of Rektax, surrounded by Buzzers. Ted looked to Kendra then back at the Rektax look alike.

"I'm Portax." The figure said, a small smile forming on his face "I'm guessing you already knew that."

Portax threw Ted across the food court as people began running screaming. He began to advance on Ted as a pair of Buzzers grabbed Kendra as she tried to run, holding her in place. Portax picked Ted up by the throat.

"You killed my baby brother." Portax said "I owe you one for that. That's why I'm not going to kill you and your little friend there."

"Leave her alone…" Ted choked out, slowly moving his right hand to his left wrist where the Paladin morpher had materialised "Red Paladin-"

Before he could hit the control on it and engage the Battilizer morph sequence, Portax snatched the morpher from his wrist, crushing it in his hand.

"Whoops, I broke your toy." He said "I guess you're a _Powerless_ Ranger now, huh?"

"And you're a bully." Ted said "Nothing new there…"

"You have no idea, boy." Portax said, before hitting Ted in the head, knocking him out.

…

Cronus, Alex and the Professor stood in the Command Centre working at various consoles. Rick, Rebecca, Louis and Zara walked in, Rick moving over to the terminal the Professor was it.

"Your call sounded urgent." Rick said "What's going on?"

"It's Ted." Alex said quietly "A few hours ago… He was taken."

"By who?" Louis asked.

"Portax. Prothiak's elder son." The Professor said "He makes the Kaltax Lieutenants you've faced so far look like kittens."

"So, what, he's Rektax's brother?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, though there was never any love lost between them." The Professor said "In my timeline, Portax actually assassinated Rektax himself. Theodore killing Rektax just moved up Portax's plans I suppose."

"Okay, well, we've got to find him." Zara said "Where's his morpher signal coming from?"

The Professor pressed a few commands, bringing up a map of the world. Two distinct red dots were present.

"The Paladin morpher signal is coming from the mall. I would discount it, but it fits Portax's MO to have a base of operations set up near where he took Ted." Cronus said "However, Ted's main morpher's signal is coming from about fifteen miles out of town. One of them is a red herring."

"And we've got no way to know which one." Rick grimaced "Okay, here's the game plan. Me, Louis, Rebecca and Zara will check out the location out of town. Alex, you and Cronus check the mall. Professor, try to get a hold of Joe and Jin, have them meet Alex and Cronus at the mall."

"Already working on it." The Professor said, turning to face them all "I don't need to tell you to be careful out there, Rangers."

"No you don't. But thanks." Rick said as he and the other Rangers pulled their morphers "It's morphin' time! Rev Max, Power Up!"

…

Ted slowly came to. He was in a damp, dark room. As his eyes slowly adjusted, he realised it wasn't a room. It was a cavern.

He tried to stand up, to move away from the post behind him, but found himself unable to do so, his hands bound to the post by thick ropes. There was the sound of someone coming to behind him.

"Hello?" Ted asked "Who's there?"

"Tom?" The voice of Kendra came from behind him "Is that you?"

"Ted." He corrected "Where are we?"

"I don't know…" She said "Oh god, there was a monster, and it-"

"Try to stay calm." Ted cut in "Trust me, panicking doesn't help anyone."

"You're talking like this isn't the first time you've been up close and personal with one of those things." She said "And why were you so… I don't know, cocky, to that thing?"

"His brother and I have history. He was a bully too." Ted said "Listen, Kendra, I need you to do something for me."

"Don't start hitting on me now." She said "I'm just as tied up as you."

"And I'm trying to get us out of here." Ted said "In my back pocket, there's a box with a wheel. I need you to find it, take it out and put it in my hand."

"Oh, is that all." She said, her tone sarcastic "Nothing too major then?"

"Kendra, focus!" He snapped, his tone serious "If you give me the box, I can get us out of here."

"How the hell can you do that?" She asked facetiously.

"Because I'm a Power Ranger!" He snapped "The Red Power Ranger, to be specific!"

Kendra went silent for a moment. Then, she started laughing hysterically.

"Oh yeah, I can _really_ believe that." She said "If you're the Red Ranger, then I'm the Pink Ranger!"

"What? There isn't a Pink Ranger!" Ted said "Just give me the box, and I'll morph and we'll get out of here."

Kendra sighed. A second later, she reached back and Ted half jumped out of his skin.

"That _isn't_ my pocket!" He yelled.

"Sorry." She said, reaching again "I can feel a wheel, but I can't grab the box."

"Okay…" Ted said, thinking for a moment "Spin the wheel."

Kendra sighed before complying, slowly turning the wheel. As she did, she felt it begin to warm up, causing her to pull her hand away before she heard the sounds of rope snapping. A moment later, gloved hands grabbed the ropes binding her, pulling them apart. She turned around, just in time to see the Red Ranger de-morph into Ted.

"Told you so." He said with a smirk "Now, let's go."

…**.**

**So, this is part one of the finale. Next chapter will bring the previously promised confrontation with the Emperor (when I had it in here, this chapter was far too long) and, yeah, that's it from me. R&amp;R, please, no flames. B.**


End file.
